Sueños por compartir
by Dianitha
Summary: Sakura está comprometida, pero por azares del destino tiene que ir a París. ¿Qué pasa cuando la persona que más te hirió se encuentra en aquél lugar? Y lo peor¿lo sigues amando? "No es nada fácil enfrentar un pasado doloroso..." SxS/TxE Capitulo 7 uP!
1. CAPITULO I

**Editado.**

**Sueños por compartir**

_Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión._

**Prólogo**

Afortunadamente aquél martes en la mañana no tenía nada que hacer y se alegraba de ese suceso que ocurría por lo menos cada mil años luz... bueno, seamos sinceros, no eran tantos años; pero algo que realmente detestaba era el estrés que él trabajo le provocaba y por esa misma razón siempre se daba... como dirían algunos "ciertos privilegios" ―tomando en cuenta a las personas que se mataban en el trabajo―.

Por eso mismo, siempre le encantaba hacer acciones inesperadas todos los días y las cuáles provocaban dolores de cabeza a más de una persona. Pero no había duda de lo que había hecho ese día en la mañana era algo que aunque no fuera tan inesperado; porque estábamos hablando de él, era como dirían algunos alocado y arriesgado.

―Querido Eriol, veo que ya regresaste ¿No te arrepentiste verdad? ―preguntó la dama que atravesó la sala para saludar a su acompañante.

― Claro que no Sonomi, sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás, sobre todo después de todo lo que ya hicimos -reiteró sonriendo cautivadoramente.

―Me alegra escuchar eso, es bueno que los sobres ya estén en camino.

―Hasta el último, de eso me encargue personalmente ―afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

―Me hace tan feliz la idea, desde que me comentaste tu plan no dudé ni un momento en aceptar hacer algo como ésto ―comentó emocionada.

―Sin tu ayuda y tu aprobación no hubiera podido lograr nada de esto Sonomi y aunque estoy conciente de que es arriesgado, no dudo que todo saldrá bien, tengo fe en eso. Pero… lo que sí me inquieta es que muchas vidas cambiaran en el proceso —suspiró—, y no sé que tan malo o bueno sea eso…

Las palabras de Eriol contenían más de un significado y es que era verdadero el simple hecho de que más de una vida cambiaría, de una forma en el que no se podía contemplar un destino futuro, porque eso solo era cuestión de tiempo y de las acciones que esta provocara, adrede o inconscientemente, porque al fin y al cabo, quién hace el destino si no somos nosotros mismos.

**°CAPITULO I°**

_El viento que atravesaba la ventana abierta, acariciaba los cabellos castaños de la persona que dormía apaciblemente y estremecía su cuerpo por el frío que emanaba, sus manos se movieron por toda la cama buscando un abrigo para todo su cuerpo, cuando sintió que era abrazada por la espalda. Unos brazos protectores le emanaban el calor que necesitaba y sólo eso necesito para sentirse tranquila y amada._

_El hombre posó sus labios en sus cabellos y los besó tiernamente, mientras le susurraba palabras y promesas de amor. Cuando hubo terminado con sus cabellos se dirigió a la boca de la joven que lo tentaba a descubrir más de su dulzura._

_―Te amo mucho ¿lo sabes verdad? ―le susurró en su oído―. Nunca me cansaré de hacerlo- aseguró._

_―Lo sé y yo tampoco ―reiteró la joven._

_Se posicionó sobre ella y un camino de besos recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, que se estremecía por el simple contacto de los labios del hombre a quien más amaba, regresó a su boca que era irresistible y le volvió a susurrar "Te amo" antes de sellar sus labios en un beso dulce, pero hambriento y apasionado._

Los rayos del sol matutino en la época de invierno invadieron tenuemente la habitación rosa pastel, las nubes cubrían en su mayoría a la estrella amarilla, dejándolo oculto tras algodones blancos y grisáceos, evitando que su luz llegará con fuerza como de costumbre y es que usualmente el intruso despertaba a la castaña de su ensoñación, pero en esa mañana del viernes, otra causa había provocado su levantar a tempranas horas.

Se deshizo de todas las sábanas que la cubrían lentamente y se inclinó para quedar sentada en el mullido colchón, su cuerpo dio un pequeño temblor por el repentino cambio de temperatura, y en parte por las sensaciones que todavía sentía en la piel y que había creído reales.

Cuando despiertas normalmente no recuerdas lo que soñaste, pero cuando sucede todo lo contrario y más cuando es incómodo para tu persona, deseas nunca haber dormido para soñar con "eso" e imploras olvidar ciertas cosas, aunque a veces resulte en vano.

Y eso es lo que le ocurría a Sakura, se interrogaba así misma _¿Por qué? ¿Qué había provocado que esos recuerdos regresaran a su mente?_

Era cierto que ese sueño ya había pasado a ser parte de su vida diaria, pero desde hace unas semanas pensó que ya había cesado ese martirio y por eso maldecía el haber estado equivocada.

¡Tenía novio! Y se sentía estupida por soñar con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Secó algunas lágrimas de sus ojos y se levantó para ir a desayunar.

De todos modos hoy era un nuevo día y sólo en eso debía pensar.

Después de tomar un vaso de leche ―única cosa que se le antojó― se dedicó a cambiarse con una ropa adecuada para su trabajo y para la época invernal. Sólo faltaba una semana para las fiestas navideñas y el frío era de esperarse, no se quejaba por que siempre le había gustado esa época del año, una donde la nieve era su parte preferida. Se dirigió a su despacho y sacó con cuidado los escenarios en los que trabajaba desde hace unos meses y se alegraba inmensamente de que ya sólo le faltara uno por terminar, pero ese lo terminaría en su área de trabajo ubicado en el edificio donde trabajaba, por eso ese día llevaría los restantes para que les dieran el visto bueno, como a los anteriores.

Ella estudio en el extranjero y estaría ejerciendo en ese lugar en éstos momentos si no hubiera regresado; desde que volvió se dedicó a la elaboración de escenarios cinematográficos y pinturas de todo tipo. Ella había estudiado su carrera en París y su regreso de la ciudad francesa -de eso ya tres años atrás-, había sido una decisión ocasionada por algo que ya tenía planeado, no había dado explicación a nada, porque era algo que sus familiares no se esperaban o al menos no de la forma en la que sucedió. Solo lograba mencionar que extrañaba mucho a su país y familia, de que ya eran muchos años fuera y que quería ejercer su profesión en el lugar que la vio crecer. Y aunque le preguntaran sobre una relación que tenía ahí, solo mencionaba "se acabó el amor".

Eso bastó para que ninguna persona preguntara al respecto.

Aunque dudaran de la verdad.

Pero lo que la mayoría notó es que la chispa de felicidad que habían en sus ojos, se había apagado hasta dejar solo un pequeño destello que se iba apagando con el paso del tiempo y es que ha pesar de que sus ánimos nunca decayeran y de que nunca hubiera alguna muestra de dolor, ese sentimiento la envolvía por completo en ciertas ocasiones.

Y la única causa era solamente una persona y la palabra amor que iba unido a su nombre.

Acabó de subir los escenarios con algo de trabajo por el tamaño de estos y cuando solo le faltaba uno, cerró la puerta de su departamento. Por fin llegó a la entrada del edificio, pero en ella fue interceptada por un señor.

― Buenos días señorita Sakura, déjeme ayudarla con eso, ¿Por qué no me llamó para que la auxiliara? ―le reprochó sonriente mientras el objeto era tomado entre sus manos.

― No quería importunarlo señor Lao, supuse que debía estar descansando ya que no lo vi hace unos minutos –dijo apenada, mientras caminaba a lado del hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años quien era el portero del edificio.

―Sabe que no sería una molestia para mí, siempre es un honor poder ayudarla, cuando hizo tanto por mí y mi familia ―sonrió amablemente.

El hombre subió con cuidado el escenario que tenía en la camioneta de Sakura y la cerró.

― ¡No lo diga de esa forma! Lo hice de corazón y le dejé claro que no necesitaba pago alguno, ni siquiera con actos amables.

―Sí lo se, pero no por obligación lo hago, también a mi me nace ayudarla y lo hacía mucho antes de que usted me brindará su apoyo. Es bueno saber que una joven tan bella, tenga un corazón de oro, son pocas las personas que tienen esas cualidades ―acomodó su chaqueta y se frotó los brazos―. Hace mucho frío esta mañana y será mejor no demorarla más de la cuenta, con la nieve que cayó en la noche es mejor irse temprano para no agarrar el tráfico.

―No es para tanto, me apena que me digan eso ―se sonrojó levemente refiriéndose al cumplido. Y es que Takeshi Lao no se equivocaba al decir que era muy hermosa, su padre le decía que era _"la imagen perfeccionada de su madre"_ y no se equivocaba en lo absoluto, poseía unos ojos de un bellos color esmeralda, adornados con considerables pestañas, una pequeña nariz respingada y un cabello castaño claro con pequeños bucles en las puntas hasta debajo de los hombros y un cuerpo esbelto a la perfección, la única diferencia era la cabellera heredada de su padre**―. **Muchas gracias por sus palabras y por la sugerencia… Y sí es mejor que me vaya ―miró al cielo por un rato y con lo mismo regresó su mirada a su acompañante―. Que tenga un lindo día.

―Igualmente, hasta la noche.

El hombre se alejó y con lo mismo Sakura abordó su camioneta _Mercedes_ color blanco, puso la calefacción a trabajar, encendió el transporte y se puso en marcha para salir del estacionamiento del edificio. Paró súbitamente, porque al parecer alguien la estaba llamando y pudo notar que era el señor Lao cuando se asomó en la ventana. Bajó el cristal para ver que deseaba.

― ¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó.

―Lo siento señorita Sakura, pero se me olvidó darle una carta que le llegó ayer en la tarde, no había podido dársela porque ayer mi hijo mayor estaba a cargo y se le olvidó entregársela ―se excusó y le extendió un sobre grande, usualmente usado para entregas de otros países.

― Me imagino que debe de ser importante ―mencionó mientras ponía el sobre en el asiento del copiloto ―, lo revisaré en el trabajo, le agradezco mucho.

―Así es, porque me dejaron encargado que se lo dé lo más pronto posible. Ya no la sigo atrasando mucho más ―rió―, vaya con cuidado señorita.

**…:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:…**

Tic tack, tic, tic tack, tic tack...

El sonido del reloj era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación de cuatro paredes, eso y el tránsito que caracterizaba a la ciudad de Tokio, ya eran las 6 de la tarde y aun no había podido concluir el escenario que le faltaba. Miró a su compañera de cuarto; dígase el reloj, y se percató de las horas transcurridas desde que empezó su trabajo, sólo se había tomado unos minutos para almorzar ―sí es que una sopa instantánea era considerado un buen almuerzo―, y fue lo único que la había distraído. Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, ultimó detalles y después de unos minutos dio por terminado lo encargado desde ya hace cuatro meses.

Se reclinó sobre la silla y cerró los ojos para "descansar la vista", pero su próxima sesión de sueño fue interrumpido por unos toques a la puerta.

―Puede pasar ―dijo resignada.

Su siesta quedaría pendiente por mucho más tiempo, pero al parecer se olvidó de eso cuando vio a la persona que cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

― ¡Yukito! –exclamó emocionada.

Se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó efusivamente.

Yukito Tsukishiro era el novio de Sakura desde ya hace año y medio. Portaba unas gafas y un aire de un japonés galante, siempre con una sonrisa en sus labios y amable con todas las personas. Ella lo consideraba como un hombre muy especial, porque además de ser su novio, también se comportaba como el mejor amigo y caballero, se consideraba afortunada de tenerlo. Compartía un rango de cuatro años de diferencia con Sakura quien tenía 24, por lo que él contaba con cierta madurez; empezó a cortejarla desde que regresó de Paris, pero no fue hasta mediados de ese año que tanta insistencia dio sus frutos.

―Sakura, te he extrañado mucho ―le susurró aún estrechándola entre sus brazos

―Yo también Yukito y te tengo una excelente noticia ―se separó por un momento del agarre para mirarlo a los ojos―, ¡he terminado!

―No sabes como me alegra mucho saber eso, éstos meses casi no nos hemos visto y por fin podremos recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿No lo crees así? ―preguntó con un beso corto.

―Claro que sí, me hacía falta un poco de compañía y me alegra saber que por fin estarás a mi lado.

―Igual tú me hacías mucha falta, tenemos muchas cosas que platicar.

―Muchas Yuki, ponte cómodo ―le ofreció señalándole el mueble que se ubicaba en su oficina.

―Pero no aquí, vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad ―sugirió―, no creo que Yamazaki se moleste si te robo un momento, después de todo haz trabajado todo el día y me gustaría llevarte a cenar, así descansas un momento.

―Me parece una excelente idea, aparte de que ya me estaba dando hambre― le dijo con una mueca algo graciosa.

Empezaron a caminar por el centro de Tokio e iban abrazados para traspasarse algo de calor a sus cuerpos, no les importó que la nieve ya hubiera empezado a caer, solo querían estar un momento a solas.

―Sakura ―la llamó.

― ¿Qué pasa? ― se detuvo al ver que él hacía lo mismo.

―Éstos meses de alejamiento me pusieron a pensar muchas cosas… sobre todo de ti ―dijo repentinamente.

―Me estás asustando Yuki ¿sucede algo malo? ―preguntó con algo de temor.

―No te asustes Sakura, no es nada malo, es sólo que creo que ya es el momento preciso para que te diga algo ―suspiró―. Te extrañe mucho estos días y tomé una decisión antes de algo más allá del trabajo nos separe… porque noté cierto distanciamiento entre nosotros, pero sólo fueron conclusiones sin sentido. Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo ―guardó silencio un momento―. ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?

Hubo un silencio algo prolongado, Sakura aún no había salido de la impresión, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Yukito diría algo, lo tomó desprevenido y le dio un beso en sus labios.

―Sí Yukito, si me quiero casar contigo ―contestó sonriente y a escasos centímetros de su boca. Él la volvió a besar.

―No sabes que feliz me haces Sakura, por un momento pensé que me rechazarías, pero ahora me haz hecho el hombre más afortunado del planeta. Disculpa si no te di un anillo como usualmente se debe hacer, pero fue una decisión espontánea dada en un par de minutos, pero te recompesaré. Lo prometo.

―El anillo es lo menos que me interesa, que tu me hayas pedido eso, es lo que realmente importa.

_Eso es lo que realmente importa._

Soñó toda su vida con formar una familia y una boda como el de las princesas con las creció y a las cuales veía en cuentos y películas de amor. Al parecer su vida recobraría un poco de su felicidad perdida.

Pero ¿Qué tan segura estaba de poder hacer una vida con el hombre que "amaba"? Cuando realmente su pasado era más fuerte que su presente y posible futuro.

**…:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:…**

La cena que habían tenido ella y Yukito había sido de lo más acogedora, hablaron sobre su futuro, los hijos que querían tener, como querían la boda y todo lo relacionado.

Después de abandonar el restaurante, él la acompañó a su oficina para recoger sus cosas y su automóvil, se despidieron con una gran felicidad reflejada en sus rostros y ambos tomaron rumbos distintos.

Condujo más despacio que de costumbre, debido a que la nieve había subido varios centímetros y eso la había atrasado considerablemente, fue un trayecto largo pero eso no la molestó en absoluto. Y es que la felicidad de hace unos minutos había permanecido presente de una forma que la envolvía con una calidez que no sentía desde hace mucho y lo más que quería lograr es que eso no acabara nunca.

Nunca.

Se sentía dichosa de por fin haber llegado a su departamento, era mucho mejor disfrutar de la calidez acogedora de su segundo hogar al frío abrasador de las calles de Tokio en los inviernos que eran mortales. Revisó los papeles que trajo consigo y notó que el sobre que había recibido en la mañana y que el señor Lao había catalogado como "importante" aún no lo había revisado, por lo que se apresuró a abrirlo.

Quitó el sobre cuidadosamente, pero cuando se percató del lugar de origen, sólo pudo sentir una punzada en el pecho y su labor se detuvo por un instante.

Buscando fuerza de voluntad de alguna parte, terminó de abrir el sobre mandado desde París y sacó de ella otro más pequeño. Lo observó y le dio un repentino miedo por verificar de quién era esa carta. Sus ánimos se calmaron cuando el remitente resultó ser de su mejor amiga y prima Tomoyo.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió que podía ser de él?

¿Tan loca estaba para siquiera pensar que el se atrevería a escribirle? Cuando lo único que escribiría eran palabras que solo nauseas y mareos le daban pensarlo.

Leyó cuidadosamente y se alegró mucho al saber que era una invitación de boda. Tenía presente que Tomoyo estaba comprometida, según lo que conversaron en su última llamada por teléfono, pero no sabía que sería de aquí a unos meses.

Tomoyo y ella eran las mejores amigas, reforzado por un lazo de sangre. Se conocían desde que estaban en pañales y siempre se confiaron todo, vivieron su primera decepción amorosa, aunque nunca el primer novio, siendo Tomoyo la que lo vivió y no Sakura, ella siempre se negaba a tener ese tipo de relación adjudicando su actitud a que nunca sentía esa conexión especial con ninguna persona.

Se apoyaron en los peores momentos y conocían todo de cada una, si a una le pasaba algo, la otra rápidamente lo notaba y viceversa. Les encantaba tener esa relación.

Pensaron que eso acabaría cuando Tomoyo se mudó a Francia para tener unos mejores estudios a petición de su madre, pero eso sólo provocó que se reforzará aun más; cartas, llamadas, visitas de vez en cuando no faltaron ni un solo día. De todas formas se volverían a encontrar años después cuando Sakura decidió estudiar su carrera en el país de Residencia de su amiga.

Releyó el mensaje y notó que sería para el inicio de primavera, una de las fechas que le habían comentado que consideraba una de las más románticas.

**-**_**Tenemos el gran honor de invitarla al enlace ceremonial**_

_**entre la diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji y el empresario Eriol Hiragizawa,**_

_**que se llevara acabo el día 21 de marzo del año 2008.**_

_**La misa será ofrecida en la Catedral de Notre Dame a las 7:00 PM**_

_**Y la recepción en la mansión Hiragizawa.**_

_**Será un gran honor poder contar con su presencia.**_

Y Eriol, como olvidar a su inglés preferido, a su amigo incondicional, porque aun de llevar poco tiempo conociéndolo, tomando de referencia a Tomoyo, se había convertido en alguien incondicional, siempre con esa sonrisa que a veces escondía secretos que resultaban siendo algo inesperado y que siempre se convertía en víctima de sus pasatiempos que cambiaban día con día, pero eso no importó para que lo quisiera mucho, es uno de sus pedestales en su vida. Tenía mucho en común con su amiga, no le extrañaba que terminaran juntos y le agradaba esa idea, eran una pareja muy hermosa.

Un momento… si había leído bien, la boda sería ofrecida en París.

Ella prometió nunca más ir a ese país, pero Tomoyo nunca le perdonaría semejante acto ¿qué excusa podría darle cuando ella no sabía la verdad?

Nunca le dijo a Tomoyo su razón de marcharse rápidamente de ahí ¡Ni siquiera a ella! Que era en quien más confiaba. ¿Qué hacer?

No supo porque no le mencionó al momento su problema.

¿Contárselo ahora? Lo ha tenido guardado desde hace mucho tiempo y no volvería a rememorarlo, ella no debía preocuparse por sus problemas teniendo en puerta un episodio tan bonito en su vida. No podía hacerle eso.

Caminó por todo su despacho buscando una solución, pero nada llegaba a su mente, la desesperación la estaba asfixiando cuando de pronto tomó una decisión.

Agarró el teléfono ubicado en la mesa de su escritorio con el propósito de hablar con Tomoyo y disculparse por no poder ir a su boda, le diría cualquier cosa al momento ¿Pero era lo correcto? Empezó a marcar el número, allí en Tokio eran las 12 AM del sábado ¿Tanto tiempo le había tomado pensar? Por lo que en París serían las cuatro de la tarde del viernes.

Puso el auricular en su oído y espero a que le contestaran.

―Bonjuour Shaoran Li ―contestó al otro lado del teléfono.

No había que aclarar que casi le da un paro respiratorio a Sakura.

¿Cómo pudo equivocarse de número y a ese número? Iba a hablar con Tomoyo no con otra persona.

¡Si que estaba mal como para que hasta sus pensamientos pasados influyan en sus manos a la hora de marcar por teléfono!

Quería gritar y llorar a más no poder, el ácido que le corría por las venas era símbolo que estaba muriendo por dentro. Hizo lo más conveniente y colgó con algo de brusquedad el teléfono.

No podía ir a Paris, porque el pasado que quería dejar enterrado en lo más hondo de su corazón, saldría a flote y no iba a poder a hacer nada para evitarlo, por que era ilógico no poder pensar en él. Después de todo había sido su primer amor, pero tenía muy claro que también era la persona a quien juró odiar sin importar que le costara; y lo que más odiaba de sí misma, es que aun después de los años transcurridos no lo había podido lograr como ella quisiera.

Respiro dos veces y trató de enfocarse en Yukito, el que la amaba mucho y del cuál era seguro que lo amaba, de eso no tenía dudad ¿Verdad? Porque Shaoran Li pertenecía al pasado y era ahí donde debía pertenecer, dejando de lado su recuerdo que se presentaba de vez en cuando, pero con una fuerza que la abatía totalmente, pero al fin y al cabo era solo un recuerdo.

Pero si ir a París solo iba a lograr que el sufrimiento guardado, en su mayoría, por todo este tiempo se disparara por los cielos, definitivamente tendría que renunciar a la boda de sus mejores amigos, más que nada por su bienestar emocional.

¡Era algo decidido y no había marcha atrás!

.

.

.

_"Nada nos separará…"_

Algunas palabras que formaban parte del dolor que Shaoran Li había formado en ella.

Pero ¿Era correcta la decisión ya tomada?

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todas las personas que han leído este fic hecho con mucho cariño. Cómo prometí aquí esta todo el capítulo editado y ojála les agrade. Así también gracias a todos los que apenas están empezando a leer, es algo que me llena de una gran felicidad, ya que todo comentario al respecto de cualquier capítulo es bien aceptado, siempre y cuando me ayuden para mejorar :)**

**¡Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos en los demás capítulos.**


	2. CAPITULO II

**Antes que nada, perdón por el atraso y explicaciones al final del capítulo.**

**Sueños por compartir**

_Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP , esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y para entretener._

**°CAPITULO II°**

**Sábado en la noche.**

**París, Francia.**

Las luces de la Torre Eiffel ya estaban encendidas como era la costumbre en la Ciudad de París. Las luces se extendían a lo largo de todas las calles, haciendo que en cualquier punto de la ciudad se notara su esplendor.

Estaba en su tocador arreglándose para salir a cenar, miró su reflejo en el espejo y notó que se tenía que retocar el maquillaje, se prendió el cabello con dos pasadores dejando su cabello grisáceo-violeta suelto, se acomodó los pequeños rizos que se formaban en las puntas y se dijo a si misma _"Es lo mejor que puedo hacer"_.

Se levantó del lugar y rodeó su cama en posición pensativa, su mirada estaba fija en los cinco vestidos de noche tendidos sobre la cama; después de un tiempo en pensarlo opto por escoger uno azul turquesa con cuello en "V" y tirantes finos del mismo color que amoldaban su figura, con un largo debajo de la rodilla con una abertura a un costado de la pierna nada vulgar; complementó el vestuario con un collar de diamantes y aretes cortos del mismo juego, como último toque unas zapatillas del mismo color. Todo parecía perfecto y le agradaba la idea de que así fuera, ultimó detalles hasta que un toque a la puerta la sobresaltó.

-Señorita, Milord ha llegado.

-Muchas gracias Alice, dile que en un momento estaré con él.

-Como ordene.

La susodicha salió de la habitación dejándola otra vez sola, se miró por última vez en el espejo, tomo su bolso de mano, su abrigo y salió del cuarto. Bajó con cuidado las escaleras de la mansión hasta encontrarse con su novio.

-Hermosa como siempre princesa- dijo el hombre presente, cuando terminó de besarle la mano como típico caballero inglés-

-Eriol, me halagas demasiado y no es para tanto- contestó sonrojada.

Al decir verdad el ojiazul no se quedaba atrás, llevaba un traje negro con corbata del mismo color mostrando su bien formado cuerpo y sus ojos azules ocultos tras esas gafas de cristal. Acompañado de unos zapatos negros lustrados.

-Si lo es, eres una belleza, ¿Nos vamos?- con una sonrisa en sus labios a la vez que le extendía el brazo para que lo tomase.

-Claro- Correspondiendo su acto.

Media hora más tarde se encontraban a la puerta de un exclusivo restaurante francés, entraron conforme llegaron sabiendo que tenían una reservación preparada, les dieron la mejor mesa del lugar.

-¡Este lugar es bellísimo Eriol!- exclamó admirando la cascada interior que se encontraba cerca de ellos; adornada por lirios naturales y de detalles que lo hacían ver natural.

-Pensé que te gustaría conocerlo.

-Me conoces demasiado bien-dijo mientras tomaba la mano del inglés.

-Así como tú a mí, Tomoyo.

-Te… -

-Disculpen, ya puedo tomar su orden.

-Todavía no hemos decidido, estaría bien dentro de quince minutos gracias- dijo Eriol.

-Como diga, pero ¿Le gustaría algo de beber o algún aperitivo?- repitió el encargado.

-Una botella de la mejor champaña estaría bien ¿Algo Tomoyo?

-Un vaso con agua nada más.

-Enseguida se lo traeremos- marchándose apenas tomo la orden.

-¿Por qué la champaña?

-¿No puedo disfrutar esta noche? Es especial.

-¿Qué me escondes Eriol Hiragisawa?- alzando levemente la ceja.

-Princesa, nada, se vuelve especial tan solo por estar contigo.

-Eriol, hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y son muy contadas las veces que pides la _"mejor champaña"- _haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

-Pues ésta es una de esas ocasiones.

-¿Qué me escondes? La última vez que hiciste esto fue cuando me diste la sorpresa de que te venías a vivir a París, ahora ¿Qué me vas a decir?

-Tommy, haces teorías antes de tiempo y eres muy intuitiva- regalándole una sonrisa encantadora – Eso es lo que me encanta de ti.

-Ay Eriol, gracias por notar hasta lo que no tengo- ruborizándose por tal comentario.

-Eres todo, princesa- tomándole su delicada mano sobre la mesa y agradeciendo mentalmente porque ya haya desviado el tema.

-Te amo Tomoyo.

-Y yo a ti Eriol- seguido por un beso delicado entre ambos.

Fue apenas un roce de labios pero muy significativo, después de ese gesto el mesero trajo lo solicitado junto con una bandeja de plata.

-Con su permiso me retiro.

-Adelante- respondió Eriol al mismo tiempo que tomaba la botella para servirla en dos copas.

-Será mi imaginación, pero ¿Pedimos algo de comer?- mirando la amatista la bandeja sobre la mesa.

Dudando un poco Eriol dijo- No que yo sepa.

-Lo mejor será que llamemos al mesero.

-Será lo mejor-

-Tengo curiosidad de que será- seguido por el acto de abrir la bandeja.

-Princesa eso no está bien, que tal sí es de otra mesa.

-Eriol solo le daré un vistazo, a lo mejor si me gusta eso podría pedir para la cena- con lo mismo destapó la bandeja y se encontró con un corazón de pétalos rojas y encima de el, un sobre.

-¿Un sobre?- miró a Eriol- ¿Para mí?- esperando a que le respondiera.

-Porque no lo averiguas- mirándola a los ojos. Tomoyo abrió el sobre y en ella se encontraba una tarjeta, la vio y se percató de una gran sorpresa.

-¿Qué dice?

Pasó los ojos varias veces no creyéndose lo que el sobre decía, hasta que logró decir- Es una invitación de de… bo-bodas – dijo temblorosa- Para nuestra boda, es una mala broma ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué crees eso?- mirándola sonriente.

-Por, por… porque no estamos comprometidos ni nada de… de eso.- notándose el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

Él río un poco.- Es cierto, ven conmigo- levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a Tomoyo que seguía en trance.- ¿Princesa?

-¿Ah?

-Ven conmigo.- Al decir esto Tomoyo dejó la invitación sobre la mesa y tomó la mano de Eriol al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó mirando su rostro y analizándola cuidadosamente, como buscando una respuesta de lo vivido hace unos instantes, pero simplemente no encontraba nada.

Fue corto el trayecto que recorrieron pero a Tomoyo se le hizo eterno, al percatarse ya encontraba frente a la cascada artificial.

-Princesa, la invitación de hace un rato, no era una broma- sonando la seriedad en cada una de sus palabras.

-Pero…

-Déjame continuar.- interrumpiendo su réplica.- Haz sido y serás la persona más especial en mi vida, todo lo tuyo me llena por completo; tu bondad, tus sonrisas, tu intuición y mil detalles más de ti, eres especial y una parte de mí, Tomoyo. Los momentos que hemos vivido han sido maravillosos y los que nos esperan, si me permites seguir a tu lado- Fueron las palabras emitidas que lograron pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de la amatista.- Te amo Tomoyo, no me gusta ver esas gotas en tu rostro, regálame una sonrisa.- Ella sonrió.- Mira los lirios que hermosos se ven.

-Tie… tienes razón.- notándose en su voz las emociones a flor de piel.

Eriol acercó su mano a un lirio violeta, ella solo lo seguía con la mirada y se llevó con la sorpresa de que había una cajita de terciopelo negro sobre él; las emociones que experimentaba se multiplicaron por mil, fueron microsegundos transcurridos, Eriol ya se había arrodillado y a la vez provocando que Tomoyo se sobresaltará, porque al abrirse la cajita había un anillo de oro con incrustaciones de diamantes que formaban un pequeño corazón, como un gran detalle de su amor.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿Te casarías conmigo?- exclamó aún arrodillado y mirándola fijamente, con unos ojos que tenían un brillo especial.

-Eriol… eres lo mejor que me… me ha pasado- dijo sollozando. Él solo permaneció en silencio esperando una respuesta, pasaron unos segundos hasta que de repente Tomoyo se abalanzó al cuello de Eriol gritando de emoción un _"Sí"_, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba dulcemente. Los aplausos de los comensales, que presenciaron la declaración de los enamorados, la falta de aire y la posición en la que se encontraban, Tomoyo encima de Eriol y en el suelo; resultado de la acción espontánea por parte de la amatista, los sacaron del beso. Se levantaron cuidadosamente hasta quedar de pie.

-Entonces, futura señora Hiragizawa ¿Sí será mi esposa?

-Mil veces más, sí.- sonando aún más feliz que de costumbre.

Él tomó su delicada mano y le colocó el anillo de compromiso, ambos sonrieron y cerraron el compromiso fundiéndose en un segundo beso. De fondo volvieron a resurgir los aplausos de los presentes.

**

* * *

**

**Domingo en la mañana.**

**Tokio, Japón.**

Para Sakura, por una parte de aquél Domingo en la mañana era fortuna y por otra desgracia; fortuna por ser, como ya mencionamos "Domingo", día donde cero trabajo, compromisos y presiones, un día donde la pasaba con su familia y donde precisamente ese domingo tenía un almuerzo para celebrar el aniversario treinta y uno de sus padres; y desgracia porque ¿Qué diablos hacía ella despierta tan temprano? Algo que describía a Sakura en una palabra era dormilona, necesitaba por lo menos tres despertadores con cinco minutos de diferencia cada uno para levantarse, eso o una bomba atómica y la primera opción es más factible. Pero el sueño que había tenido a últimas horas de la madrugada y la llamada a la oficina de Shaoran Li no la había dejado conciliar el sueño otra vez, por lo que a las ocho de la mañana ya estaba arreglada, desayunada y preparada para salir.

Una hora más tarde salía de su apartamento con un vestuario casual pero muy abrigador, adecuado para las épocas invernales; un pantalón entubado de mezclilla, blusa blanca sobrepuesto por un suéter con cuello alto del mismo color y un par de botas. Para ganar algo tiempo decidió pasar a la oficina donde laboraba para arreglar unos asuntos, por lo que con esa idea abordó a su _Mercedes_ y emprendió el viaje.

Tomó más tiempo de lo esperado la estadía en las oficinas; problemas con la filmación de una película habían movilizado un domingo como ese a todos los empleados, pero por lo menos logró que diera la hora del almuerzo.

Ya al mediodía estaba en la puerta de la casa de sus padres, lugar que ocupó de niña.

Cómo olvidar esa mansión con grandes jardines y fuentes con caídas muy hermosas, que lástima que ahora estuviera todo cubierto con una fina capa de nieve; pensarán que son una familia con una gran fortuna, en parte eso es verdad, pero detrás de todos esos lujos existe una historia algo complicada.

Al conocerse el papá y mamá de Sakura, Fujitaka y Nadeshico respectivamente, se conocieron con la relación de alumna-profesor, él era maestro en la Universidad de Tomoeda y en sus ratos libres arqueólogo, por lo que no era bien visto por la familia de ella, más que nada por "la clase social"; ya que Fujitaka había sido de alguna forma desheredado por su familia por no querer seguir con los negocios familiares, por lo que solo vivía de lo que ganaba como maestro. Ellos a pesar de las dificultades se casaron y en poco tiempo tuvieron a su primer hijo, Touya; pero ya desde ese tiempo empezaron a tener problemas económicos y los problemas con ambas familias crecieron; hasta que un día el padre de Fujitaka murió y la herencia fue dejada ni mas ni menos que a él, por ser único hijo y familiar, incluía empresas y la mansión ya mencionada, por lo que decidió aceptarlo para mejora de su familia. Desde entonces se hacen cargo de las empresas Kinomoto, después convertida a Kinomoto y Amimaya en honor a Nadeshico; ubicadas por el mundo, encargados de compra-venta de antigüedades y artesanías, que actualmente están a cargo de Touya y su padre. Cabe mencionar que eran muy unidos y seguían conservando una gran bondad y humildad en sus corazones.

Regresando al presente, Sakura ya abría la puerta de la mansión, puesto que la servidumbre estaba inhábil ese día. Caminó acompasadamente hasta llegar a la sala, donde fue recibida por su padre con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hija ¡Que gusto tenerte en casa!- dándole un beso en la mejilla una vez que se percató de la presencia de su pequeña.

-A mí también me da gusto de estar aquí- abrazándolo- Muchas felicidades papá.

-Gracias hija, pero ven, siéntate conmigo, tu madre está en la cocina y es la más ansiosa por verte- con lo mismo tomaron asiento en la sala de estar- Te he dicho que estás más hermosa que nunca.

-De hecho no- rió- Pero sinceramente estoy algo desarreglada, solo mírame, disculpa si no vine para la ocasión- sonrojándose levemente.

-No tengo nada que disculparte, solo es una reunión familiar y así te ves maravillosa.

-Gracias papá- sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¡¡ Sakura!!

-Hola mamá- levantándose de su lugar para abrazar fuertemente a Nadeshico.

-Largo tiempo sin verte corazón – dándole besos en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento mamá, pero el trabajo ocupa mucho de mi tiempo.

-No sabía que a un monstruo le tomará tanto tiempo destruir una ciudad- intervino una tercera voz.

-A mí también me alegra verte Touya y ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY UN MOUSTRUO!- dijo entre sarcástica y algo enojada.

-Te saldrán arrugas- mirándola burlescamente.

-¡Ash!- dándose por vencida, ya que era obvio que nunca podría salir victoriosa de una batalla de palabras contra su hermano, pero sabía que la quería y mucho, aunque la molestara con esas cosas.

-Cálmense los dos, Touya, Sakura- intervino su padre.

-Hola Sakura-

-Kaho, que gusto verlos- yendo a su encuentro- esa pancita cada vez más grande- admirando el poco abultado vientre de 4 meses de embarazo.

-Sí, que por cierto me está dando mucho trabajo, es un bebé muy molesto y que por cierto...me recuerda a alguien- dijo mientras miraba de reojo a su esposo provocando pequeñas risas en Sakura.

-Será mejor que pasemos al comedor, el almuerzo ya está servido- intervino el encuentro Nadeshico.

El almuerzo transcurrió sin percances, con relatos de la familia y trivialidades, una vez terminado, cada miembro se disperso a lo largo de la casa, padre e hijo a jugar un partido de cartas, Kaho se fue a recostar a una de las habitaciones y Sakura…

-Mamá, necesito hablar urgentemente contigo.

-Claro hija, vamos al despacho.

**

* * *

**

**Domingo en la mañana.**

**París, Francia.**

-Eriol, todavía me sigues sorprendiendo- tomando un bocado de su desayuno.

-Es algo normal en mí- riendo por el comentario.

-Entonces mi mamá lo supo todo el tiempo-

-Si, ella ya vió todos los preparativos, solo faltan algunos detalles que personalmente tienes que ver.

-¡Oh! Eriol, aún no me lo creo.

-No me digas que nunca te imaginaste esto.

-Si, muchas veces, pero no creí que se hiciera realidad, de hecho Sakura cree que lo estoy desde hace unos meses.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Eriol con curiosidad.

-Sí…hablamos del tema por teléfono y malinterpreto una de mis respuestas, por lo que no quise quitarle tal alegría- recordando cariñosamente.

-Sakura siempre tan despistada- recordando a una de sus mejores amigas.

-Así es, por cierto, hablando de Sakura ¿Invitaste a Shaoran?

-Así es- tomando un sorbo de agua- Es una de mis mejores amigos.

-Eso me hace pensara muchas cosas, sobre todo porque sabes la historia que ambos vivieron, sin importar que nos hayan dicho que ese capítulo ya estaba cerrado –analizó la señorita Daidouji.

-Lo sé, nunca supimos la verdadera razón, nos contaron la misma versión, pero no creo que haya sido la verdad.

**

* * *

**

Mismo día.

**Tokio, Japón.**

-Ma… mamá, estoy comprome-meti-tida- dijo Sakura entre sollozos.

-Hija eso es maravilloso pero ¿por qué lloras?- sonando preocupada.

-Es, es, es que estoy muy confundida.

-No llores y cálmate… ahora explícame con detalles ¿sí?

-De acuerdo- respirando una y otra vez para calmarse- Ayer- dijo con dificultad- Yukito me pidió matrimonio y no lo dije frente a papá y Touya porque, aparte de que él hablará con ustedes, no estoy segura de querer casarme- hizo una pausa-…no con él.

-Pero hija…te he visto muy enamorada de él estos últimos dos años ¿Qué te ha hecho dudar?

-¡Ay mamá!- sollozando de nuevo- perdóname, perdóname- topándose el rostro con sus manos.

Nadeshico sentía como su corazón se estrujaba con sólo mirar llorar a su hija menor; en esos momentos las palabras sobraban y opto por darle un cálido abrazo.

-Shhh, tranquila, no tengo nada que perdonarte pequeña- dijo con una voz casi inaudible, causa del nudo en la garganta.

-No mamá, ese es el problema- apartándose rápidamente de los brazos de su madre.

-Sakura- tomándole las manos- cariño, te escucho.

-Mamá- dijo con un hilo de voz, respiro varias veces y cuando se sintió preparada, comenzó a hablar.

-Recuerdas a Shao... Shaoran Li -pronunció su nombre con dificultad.

-Claro que sí hija, me debí haber imaginado desde un principio que el era causante del estado en el que ahora te encuentras.

-¡Mamá!

-Cuando llegaste a Japón con tu hermano y venías acompañada sola, me confundí demasiado porque pensé que el joven Li vendría contigo... y me preocupó aún más cuando ya no tenías la misma sonrisa que antes -pausó un minuto y miró a su hija a los ojos-. Pero cuando preguntamos que te había sucedido, nos dijiste que se había acabado el amor y aunque no teníamos el derecho de seguir insistiendo, porque cada vez que lo hacíamos nos evadías rotundamente; nos dolía verte así y hacíamos como si no lo notáramos -dijo tristemente Nadeshico, fue una época en la que veía a su hija menor sufrir y en la que no podía hacer nada por ella.

Donde la impotencia dominaba a toda la familia, a cada momento.

-Mamá... yo no sabía que así se sentían... ¡OH por Dios, he sido tan egoísta! -sollozó abrazando a su mamá.

-No lo dije para que te sintieras así amor.

-Es que...no era yo misma... a mi regreso -dijo entrecortadamente.

-Lo pudimos notar, por eso tu padre y yo tratábamos de pasar más tiempo contigo a pesar de que con el inicio de tu vida laboral, pasaras menos tiempo con nosotros.

-¿Qué más pasó? -preguntó temerosa por todo lo que ocurrió a su alrededor por su culpa y sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Tu hermano nunca quiso aprobar lo tuyo con Li, ya que decía que no lo conocía y que no sabía que tipo de hombre era, y lo odio aún más de tan solo imaginar lo que pudo haberte hecho. Pero tras tu versión de los hechos parte de esa idea se fue de él y agradeció que hubieras abierto los ojos -Sakura la incitó a que continuara-. Por esa misma razón el trataba de sacarte siempre una sonrisa.

-Cuando conociste a Yukito te fuiste recuperando y nos fuimos dando cuenta que empezaste a ser tu misma. Eso nos hizo olvidar lo que te había pasado y todo volvió a la normalidad -concluyó con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Mamá... yo también creí lo mismo, pero el siempre estuvo en mis pensamientos... cuando debería odiarlo.

-¿Que pasó? -preguntó temiendo lo que venía a continuación.

Sakura quedó pensativa y decidió que era momento para que su mamá supiera la verdad. Se aclaró la garganta y le contó todo, regresó al pasado, exactamente tres o casi cuatro años atrás. Con cada palabra que pronunciaba todo el dolor que tenía resguardado en su interior afloró y su Nadeshico en ningún momento le dejó de sujetar las manos, hasta que con algo de trabajo concluyó su relato.

-¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso y ocultarlo? -preguntó molesta.

No creía que existiera un ser tan inhumano y menos él, cuando tenía otra ideología sobre la persona que su hija amó o ama.

-Lo siento.

-Hija, no sabía lo que él te había hecho, es un... no hay palabra para describir a ese hombre terrible.

-Ya no sigas... -suplicó-, no quiero recordar más.

-Lo sigues amando ¿verdad?

-Sí... y odio eso de mi, porque no debo y no quiero.

-Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste a Yuki?

-Porque lo amo, aunque me contradiga a mi misma, ha sido tan cariñoso y bueno conmigo, y por otra parte, tal vez para olvidarme de quién me hizo tanto daño. Por eso he decidido no ir a París ni para la boda de Tomoyo- dijo firmemente.

-Pero hija, esa es una fecha importante para ella, no puedes faltar... ni siquiera porque ese canalla esté ahí.

-Mamá no me lo hagas más difícil- dando vueltas por toda la habitación-, le hablaré y me disculparé, le mandaré mi regalo con ustedes, pero no iré y punto.

-No te obligaré, pero reflexiona lo que dices ¿Dejarás que él te impida compartir una fecha especial?

**

* * *

**

Lunes en la mañana.

**París, Francia.**

Comienzo de semana en París, el tránsito de los autos se hacía presente a tempranas horas de la mañana; era una suerte para éstos que no se hayan presentado nevadas muy fuertes, unos se dirigían con rumbo a su trabajo o simplemente para realizar las compras navideñas a dar o usar para dentro de una semana, día de Nochebuena.

Iba transitando en las calles de París con su auto convertible, entró al estacionamiento y dejó el automóvil en el mismo lugar de siempre, en el asignado como _"presidente"._ Bajó y se dirigió directamente al elevador ubicado en dicho lugar, pulso el botón del piso tres una vez dentro y en unos minutos ya se encontraba atravesando un pasillo repleto de escritorios y otros pasillos que dirigían a otras oficinas del mismo piso; en el pasillo donde se encontraba el ascensor, al fondo se abría paso una puerta de madera con cristales distribuidos elegantemente.

Bastó con que el hombre vestido de traje negro, pantalones y zapatos del mismo color con camisa blanca y corbata lisa platinada, cabellos castaños oscuros distribuidos rebeldemente, ojos ámbar con mirada profunda y rostro apuesto, diera un par de pasos; se paró a un costado antes de llegar a la puerta y saludo a la que supondríamos sería su secretaría personal, le dieron los pendientes a realizar ese día y con lo mismo se adentro a su oficina.

Se dejó caer en su silla y comenzó a ordenar los papeles a firmar, hasta que una llamada lo interrumpió. Sacó de su bolsillo el celular y contestó.

-¿Diga?

-Hola Shaoran- dijo una voz de mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Te hablaba para decirte si podemos salir para arreglar los preparativos que nos faltan.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo, tengo mucho trabajo en la oficina ¿Qué tal mañana?

-Me parece bien, entonces no te sigo molestando. Te amo, adiós.

-Yo también. Hasta luego- y con lo mismo colgó.

Una vez terminada la llamada, siguió con el papeleo hasta que se percató de una invitación para la boda de Eriol, al pensar en él, resurgió en su mente cierta castaña.

**

* * *

**

**Lunes en la tarde.**

**Tokio, Japón.**

Sakura

Estaba caminando por las transitadas calles de Tokio, pero no notaba todo el alboroto que había como era la costumbre en una de las ciudades mas habitadas; me dirigía rumbo a la oficina, lugar que minutos antes había abandonado para ir a buscar un vaso de café _latte._Y aquí estaba yo, Sakura Kinomoto, pensando y pensando ¿Qué haría? Lo que mí mamá me había dicho ayer era verdad ¿Cómo faltar a la boda de mi mejor amiga? Y no es que tuviera una gran enfermedad como para que eso me impidiera ir, pero es que ¡No, no y absolutamente no quería!; es decir quería, pero no podía. Me dolió profundamente contarle eso a mi madre y no pensé que aún me siguiera doliendo con tanta fuerza. ¡Pero ya no quería pensar en ello!

No quisiera encontrarme en el mismo lugar del universo que él, todo el dolor que me encargue de guardar afloraría de nuevo si decido ir. No volvería a sufrir por él, no me enamoraría más de él… un momento ¿más? Sakura, deja de pensar esas tonterías, amas a Yuki, lo AMAS y Shaoran Li es pasado y Yukito Tsukishiro tu presente y futuro, así de simple. No pensaría más en el asunto y punto final.

No pensaría más en él.

Estaba tan absorta en mi batalla mental, que no me había percatado que estaba frente a Yamazaki Productions , mi lugar de trabajo, entre por la puerta y me dirigí directamente al elevador que me conduciría a la oficina, al llegar al piso deseado saludé a todos los presentes, pero algo me detuvo…

-Kinomoto-escuché que era la voz de mi jefe.

-¿En que puedo servirle señor?- le dije en cuanto me gire sobre mis talones para verlo.

-Acompáñeme a mi oficina- dijo calmadamente, ¿Calma? Eso es algo que obviamente no podía tener, cuando Yamazaki habla a alguien a su oficina, es para que pasen cosas muy inesperadas o... algo raras.

-Sí- contesté con el único monosílabo que salió de mi boca, después ví como avanzaba hacia su oficina y me encargué de seguirlo.

Después de unos segundos ya nos encontrábamos en dicho lugar.

-Siéntese por favor- al escuchar tal orden, obedecí rápidamente.

-El tema del cuál quiero platicarle, es uno que apenas hace unas horas me enteré- me dijo una vez ocupado su asiento.

-Los escenarios que trajo ayer son magníficos – algo que al escuchar, me relajó considerablemente- La película y sesión de fotos para esos escenarios, iniciarán rodaje dentro de 3 días.

-Si, de eso estoy enterada- le dije.

-Pero… el asunto es que quiero que acuda a esa grabación, tú más que nadie sabe como manejar esos escenarios, aparte de que como eres una de mis más grandes ayudantes y las de confianza, quiero que supervises todo lo relacionado.

-Para mi sería un gran honor- respondí más que dispuesta, viajar en esos momentos era lo que realmente necesitaba- Dígame dónde y cuándo y estaré lista.

-Espero no sea un inconveniente, pero es mañana mismo cuando tiene que viajar, ya tenemos el boleto y hotel donde te hospedarás, irás con tres empleados más y resto del set irá al día siguiente, me comunicaré con usted para lo que tengas que hacer ¿Cuento con usted?

-Claro- estaba muy emocionada- Mi equipaje lo hago hoy mismo, así como todos mis asuntos estarán arreglados.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Pero, no me ha dicho dónde viajaré.

-Por poco se me olvidaba, el lugar le encantará; es París, Francia.

Que emoción, viajaría a un lugar súper bello para relajarme y… un momento ¿Qué dijo? No, no me puede pasar esto ¿Dijo París?

-¿París?- _Claro que eso dijo tonta._

-Sabía que le iba a agradar.

Mi mundo dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados en menos de cinco minutos, no puedo ir a París, pero, pero ahora es mi deber, ya dije que si puedo y nunca falto a una promesa ni nada por el estilo, mucho menos a mi jefe. Ahora tendré que ir y me sentía desfallecer en ese instante.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

**

NOTAS:

**Como dije al principio, perdón por el mega retraso de 5 meses y tantas semanas, perdón de nuevo, todo tiene su causa, porque hasta mi otra historia que había dicho se debía actualizar desde hace mucho no pude tampoco U.U, los motivos fueron que estos últimos meses han sido los últimos de mi educación secundaria, si, muy triste eso :'( y me han tocado 34 exámenes en estos últimos 5 meses, dos bimestres, uno detrás de otro y ya se imaginarán como es eso, no me ha dejado ni un espacio para escribir T.T y si a eso le agregamos los cursos que tome para el examen de ingreso a la preparatoria que por suerte ya presente y que no se si pase XD (crucen dedos) ya comprenderán porque tenía abandonados mis proyectos, lo siento de nuevo, ojala puedan comprenderme, trataré que no que repita. Pero he tenido muy presente las historias.**

**Pasando a la historia, me alegra que le haya gustado a los que lo leyeron, respuestas a los reviews en mi perfil, me siento feliz, porque en solo en el primer capitulo tuve mas de 5, cosa que me enorgullece y me anima más.**

**Y ¿Qué les pareció este capitulo, pues como que estos 2 primeros capítulos fueron introductorias, ya que explique a la familia de Sakura, algunos perfiles y cosas vagas que son importantes en la historia… Y espero que no los haya dejado picados al omitir la parte donde se explica lo que pasó con Sakura y Shaoran O.o pero todo tiene su tiempo así que no me maten XD y la propuesta de Eriol me fascino escribirla :) , que bien que estos dos se van a casar y también tienen sus sospechas sobre lo que paso con nuestros protagonistas; pero una nota, no crean que todo lo de ellos será color de rosa… hasta ahí XD y ya en los siguientes capítulos, empezarán algunos problemitas y si, relacionados con Sakura, ésta diciendo sí antes de saber a donde, ahora ¿Qué hará? Y también puse un pedacito de Shaoran, que profundizaré mas adelante ¿Quién será esa tipa que dice que lo ama? T.T, así que espero que sigan la historia.**

**Por último, la historia por ser ubicada en dos partes del mundo totalmente diferentes, por eso señalo lugar y tiempo, ya que si mis cálculos son correctos, hay 7 u 8 horas de diferencia entre Japón y Francia, por ejemplo, sí es de tarde en Japón será la mañana en Francia, por eso los señalamientos. También apartir de ahora se contará en tercera y primera persona.**

**Ya sin más, cuídense mucho y dejen review si gustan, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Recomiéndeme XD. (**_**si quieren**_** XD)**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Dianitha**


	3. CAPITULO III

**Sueños por compartir**

_Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y para entretener._

**°CAPITULO III°**

**Tokio, Japón.**

Sakura

No puedo creerlo, a buena hora se me ocurrió aceptar tal propuesta de mí jefe, precisamente cuando había decidido no ir a... París, ahora tendré que ir por obligación. ¿Qué tan mala suerte puedo tener? ¿Y si le digo que no puedo, para que asigne a otro que ocupe mi lugar?, creo que es la mejor salida para éste problema...

-La veo un poco indecisa, espero que no esté dudando porque una declinación de su parte, sería muy desagradable para mí, ya que me dijo que no había ningún inconveniente.

No, no, no, no y no, no me puede estar pasando esto, ¡No ahora!, porque me lo tiene que poner tan difícil, sí quiero conservar mi trabajo, lo mejor era resignarme a lo que me esperaba, aunque no fuera algo que consideraba una sentencia.

-Claro que no me echaré para atrás Yamazaki.

-Que bueno Sakura, por un momento pensé que dudabas -rió-. Aquí tiene su pasaje de avión, el número de reservación y una carpeta con instrucciones, de todos modos me estaré comunicando con ustedes -deslizando al misma tiempo la carpeta hacia mí.

-De acuerdo- vi el contenido de dicha carpeta comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, mientras lo escuchaba decir que "Estoy seguro que no habrá ningún inconveniente" no se imaginaba que el inconveniente que habría no sería problema para él, sino para mí.

-Muy bien señorita Kinomoto - noté que extendía su mano hacía mí por lo que rápidamente le correspondí de la misma forma- Suerte y gracias.

-La necesitaré.

-No creo que sea para tanto- Sí que la necesitaría, no sabía a que punto mi capacidad de fortaleza se mantendría.

-Ya puede marcharse a su casa para arreglar todos sus asuntos y de nuevo gracias-

-De nada y hasta luego- y con lo mismo me dirigí a la puerta.

Al salir de esa habitación de cuatro paredes o en otras palabras "jaula", sentí que mi vida ya no me pertenecía, era como una de esas locas películas de drama, porque mi vida era eso, ¡una maldita drama! ¿Qué haré? ¿Acaso me tendré que resignar a que el dolor me volvería a invadir? Creo que lo mejor será evitar todo lo que me produzca algún recuerdo de lo que paso en París... eso era lo mejor si quiero sobrevivir.

* * *

Después de salir del edificio se dirigió a su departamento para arreglar sus maletas, no era muy feliz con el viaje como seguramente lo serían otras personas, pero es obvio que los ánimos de ese momento no eran precisamente por el hecho de ir a París, sino por la persona que vivía ahí; prácticamente quería desaparecer o que la tragase la tierra si fuera posible.

Al llegar a su destino se dirigió a su habitación y sacó las maletas a llevar, una era de las más grandes con ruedas que tenía, otra era una mediana que era para cargar y por último la más pequeña que se podía suponer era para accesorios y maquillaje, no sabía de cuántos días sería su estadía, pero algo que no le gustaba era que le estuvieran mandando equipaje extra, así que lo mejor era ir preparada; sacó ropa casual, interior y la apropiada para ir a trabajar, pero muy abrigadora, zapatos, maquillaje y algunos accesorios.

Después de una o tal vez hora y media terminó cansada y agotada, le encantaba viajar, pero el asunto de la ropa era la parte menos emocionante del asunto, por el simple hecho de empacar, desempacar y todo ese rollo; para quitarse un poco el estrés que cargaba desde la mañana decidió tomar un baño y tras terminar de cambiarse tomó el teléfono marcando rápidamente un número que se sabía de memoria.

-Residencia de la Familia Kinomoto.

-Hola Naomi, me comunicas con mi mamá, por favor.

-Buenas noches señorita Sakura, ahora la comunico -se apresuro a informar.

-Gracias.

-Hola hija ¿Cómo éstas?- respondió tras unos segundos de espera.

-Cansada mamá, pero de ahí en adelante... preocupada -dijo sonando un tanto apagada.

-¿Éstas enferma?

-Enferma de la cabeza a lo mejor

-Pero que cosas dices Sakura, ¿a qué vino eso? -dijo riendo.

**-**Por que debo de estar loca para haber aceptado un viaje que es mañana mismo a las 7 de la mañana -dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

-Es muy temprano, pero ¿A dónde irás? Y ¿Por qué?

-Es por mí trabajo, Yamazaki apenas hoy me avisó y el lugar es ni más ni menos... Que París- dijo el lugar en un suspiro y con cierto toque de ironía.

-¡París! Pero ¿aceptaste sabiendo que era ahí? -preguntó sorprendida.

Era obvio que se alterara cuando por fin sabía la verdad que envolvía a su pequeña.

-¡Claro que no! Pero no tuve otra opción, ya había aceptado.

-Oh Sakura, pero...

-Ni lo menciones mamá, iré por trabajo y punto.

-De acuerdo, no diré nada, pero ¡Navidad es dentro de unos días!

-Es lo que más lamento mamá, pero los días son indefinidos y no puedo prometer llegar a tiempo, porque puede ser que no pueda cumplirlo.

-Eso me pondrá muy triste, siempre hemos compartido ésta fecha, pero... ¿en serio no puedes declinar la oferta? No desearía que volvieras a sufrir por él o que volvieras a verlo

-Yo también me pondré triste, pero es algo que se escapó de mis manos y yo tampoco quiero, pero es mi obligación -dijo pesadamente.

-Pero...

-En serio mamá, estaré bien... trataré de estar bien.

Rezaba porque pudiera lograr eso.

-Me puedes pasar a papá para avisarle -cambió de tema.

-Hija, lo siento, pero tu padre ya se ha dormido, no se sentía muy bien cuándo llegó de la oficina.

-Pero ésta bien ¿Verdad? Porque si es así no me voy de viaje mañana -se apresuró a decir con una gran preocupación.

-No tienes porque preocuparte, sólo el estrés de la compañía, sí hubiera sido algo grave te habría avisado.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, le avisas por favor y de paso también a Touya -suspiró aliviada.

-Claro que sí hija, te iremos a despedir al aeropuerto mañana.

-No va a ser necesario eso mamá, es mejor que descansen tú y papá, debo de estar con dos horas de anticipación y a mí que no me gusta madrugar... Pero no tengo otra opción. Me estaré comunicando.

-De acuerdo hija, cuídate y cualquier cosa me hablas.

-Gracias mamá, lo tendré siempre pendiente.

-Adiós tesoro y suerte.

-Adiós mami.- y con lo mismo colgó.

No se imaginaba que tan agobiante era una plática donde se tocara ese tema, pero ahora solo necesitaba aire en sus pulmones para realizar la siguiente llamada que era para su prometido. Realizó la misma acción que minutos atrás y espero un momento.

-Hola amor.

-Hola Yukito ¿Cómo éstas?

-Para que mentir, con mucho trabajo ¿y tú?

-Bien, pero mejor hablamos más tarde ya que éstas ocupado.

-No para nada, cuando se trata de ti, siempre estoy disponible -formando una sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Gracias Yuki, lo que pasa... Es que mañana tengo que viajar a París.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -dijo tan fuerte que Sakura por un momento tuvo que alejar el auricular.

-Sí, es por trabajo.

-¿A qué hora?

-Mi avión sale a las 7 de la mañana, ¿éstas molesto? –pregunto con cautela.

-¿Molesto? Cómo no voy a estarlo si en los últimos meses casi no nos hemos visto y cuando creía que por fin podíamos pasar algún tiempo juntos, simplemente te vas –reclamó con voz alta.

-Yuki entiende de que no voy por...por gusto -dijo con un nudo en la garganta y luchando por que las lágrimas no brotaran de ella.

-Hubieras podido no aceptar, así de simple ¿acaso no pensaste en mí?

-Crees que es tan fácil, tú cuándo sales de viaje nunca dices no, y cómo no... cómo no voy a pensar en ti, entién...deme -llorando del otro lado.

-Claro que te entiendo Sakura- dijo con ironía.

-Pero Yukito...

-No Sakura, sé que es primero tú trabajo, nos vemos cuando regreses, cuídate –la interrumpió y con eso colgó.

Terminando tal llamada se fue a su habitación que le sirvió como refugio de lágrimas, lo peor del caso es creía entender a Yukito, no se imaginaba como hubiera reaccionado si supiera la historia que vivió en París, posiblemente ésta última llamada hubiera sido peor; pero se sentía mal por cómo la había tratado, aparte de que no se había podido despedir cómo hubiera querido. Sólo pudo llorar y lamentarse por lo que había ocurrido, ahora es cuando París quedaba en segundo termino.

**

* * *

**

Lunes en la noche.

**París, Francia.**

Shaoran

Que día mas estresante acababa de pasar, nada nuevo para mí he de ser sincero; pero a pesar de todo creo que nunca podré terminar de acostumbrarme, he llevado más de 6 años con esta rutina y ya me está hartando. ¡Maldición! , a veces me gustaría tomar las riendas de MI vida por mí propia cuenta, pero al parecer mis súplicas nunca serán escuchadas porque vivo atado a una mentira… Sí, una estúpida mentira, que acabó con lo más hermoso que tendré en mi vida y esa es Sakura Kinomoto, la dulce joven que me robó el corazón y ¿Cómo le pago yo? Destruyendo sus ilusiones y a la vez a ella misma en el proceso; es increíble como después de estos años siga sintiendo un gran remordimiento y creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer, no ser feliz y aceptar todas las desgracias que la vida me tiene preparada para pagar el daño que hice.

Y hoy precisamente, ocurrió algo relacionado con ella, la invitación a la boda de mi mejor amigo y la mejor amiga de ella, se efectuará dentro de unos meses y ¿Qué hice yo? Sólo pensar en ella, ¡así o más egoísta!, no estoy seguro si vendrá para esa fecha, se me haría muy increíble si se da, ¡llamado a la tierra a Shaoran! Como no va a ir a la boda de su amiga, lo más seguro es que ella ahora mismo sea muy feliz y no seré la causa de ello, más que nada por todo el mal que alguna vez le provoqué, ella ya hasta se debió haber olvidado de mí, de todos modos nunca lo sabré, nunca más tuvimos comunicación y ahora mucho menos, aún así creo que eso es lo mejor, por el bien de ambos.

Dejé mi auto en el mismo lugar de siempre y divisé que a unos pasos del garaje se encontraba la misma casa de siempre y al parecer, todavía no se había ido a dormir, seguramente me estaba esperando, aún no se porque esa costumbre, con mis padres nunca sucedió eso, solo mi padre me había podido brindar una gran felicidad en mis primeros años de vida, aunque eso no lo recordaba muy bien puesto que el murió cuando yo era pequeño, pero ese es otro tema que no me agrada tocar. Abrí la puerta y me dirigí a la habitación que me correspondía, no sin antes irle a avisar que ya estaba en casa.

-¿Puedo pasar? -la misma pregunta de siempre después de tocar la puerta un par de veces.

-Claro -escuché que me daba permiso e ingresé a la habitación contigua a la mía.

-Buenas noches, veo que sigues despierta, sabes que no debes preocuparte por mí.

-Me gusta esperarte Shaoran -le escuché decir mientras se acercaba provocativamente hacia mí con esa bata que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-Pero tú más que nadie esta conciente de que es la rutina diaria -le dije como siempre con un aire algo cansado, ya que siempre hacía lo mismo.

-Pero te amo y aparte eres lo que más importa -deja vú, ¡Esa frase ya me la sabía de memoria! Y hasta la escena en la que me encuentro ahora.

¿Cuál?

Ni más ni menos, que ella muy cerca de mí, con sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y eso solo significaba una cosa, algo que contadas veces se daba.

-Hoy no estoy de ánimos y aparte estoy cansado -apartando lo más rápido posible sus brazos de mí.

-Co... como quieras, siempre estaré cuando me necesites, Buenas noches amor- me dijo mientras regresaba a la cama donde minutos antes se encontraba leyendo una de esas tantas revistas amarillistas.

-Buenas noches.

-Te amo -y fue lo último que escuché, sinceramente no quería responderle con un "Yo también" como varias veces decía, le guardaba mucho cariño y aprecio, así que, creo que para no herirla, actuaba como si la correspondiera de la misma manera o en la mayoría de los casos. Aunque en éstos instantes solo quería alejarme lo más rápido de ahí, se vuelve... un poco cansado escuchar su voz cada noche.

Entré a mi habitación y ni fuerzas me dieron para quitarme el traje del día, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y la jaqueca me mataba a cada segundo, por un momento sólo quería ir al balcón y tirarme para caer y nunca más volver, mi vida era patética y sin sentido, causas suficientes para no querer seguir viviendo, a lo mejor era la mejor solución de escape, pero creo que era lo suficientemente cobarde para hacerlo. Ya sin más caí en mi cama y me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

**

* * *

**

Martes en la madrugada.

**Tokio, Japón.**

Sakura

Poco a poco me fui incorporando de la cama y noté como era aún de noche, pero no me importó; miré el reloj del tocador a un lado de donde me encontraba y me percaté de que ya eran las dos de la madrugada, froté mis ojos suavemente y sentí una sensación que me molestó, me ardían a causa del llanto de toda la noche. Todavía no había podido asimilar lo que Yukito me había dicho, ni cómo me lo había dicho; fue una pelea que me hirió demasiado, pero creo que tenía razón en lo que me dijo, a veces simplemente me gustaría decirle todo por lo que paso, pero sé que no sería fácil para mí, ni para él. Ahora tendré que irme a París en malas condiciones con Yukito, sí sólo hubiera escuchado mis argumentos, éste viaje sería menos pesado para mí. ¿Y sí no voy? Cuántas veces pasó esa pregunta por mi cabeza ¡Es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo! Era obvio que la responsabilidad que me habían asignado era grande... Aunque prácticamente no quería saber nada sobre eso.

Tomé el teléfono sin importar la hora que fuese y marqué a su celular, rogaba con todas mis fuerzas que Yukito me quisiera escuchar y de paso perdonar. Sonó una, dos, tres, cuatro veces hasta que me contestó... Ni más ni menos que el buzón de voz. Sentía que en mis mejillas volvían las lágrimas de la noche anterior, no podía frenar su caída, ahora brotaban con mayor fuerza; sin más remedio me levanté del lugar que ocupaba y me dirigí al baño para arreglarme.

Después de dos horas de dar vueltas y vueltas; meditando sobre que haría una vez que llegará al país que una vez fuera el pequeño rincón de sueños y momentos hermosos, que ahora me parecen lejanos; tomé mi equipaje para salir de mi apartamento y dirigirme al aeropuerto. Tenía que ser fuerte, año tras año he intentado superarlo y ahora sé que lo que dijo Yukito era verdad, es más importante mi trabajo, porque cada vez que decaía ese era el espacio para no pensar ciertas cosas, pero ¡Qué jugada me había dado el destino! Por el trabajo tendría que enfrentarme a mi peor miedo y sólo esperaba que en mí estadía no ocurriera nada inesperado.

De pronto escuché como el intercomunicador sonaba y me dispuse a ver quién era.

-¿Diga?

-Buenos días señorita Sakura, su taxi ya la está esperando.

-Gracias por avisarme señor Lao, dígale que en un momento bajo.

-Con gusto señorita.

Después de divisar a mi alrededor de que todo estuviera en orden, volví a tomar mis maletas para dirigirme a la puerta a enfrentarme a lo que fuera, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa que al abrir la puerta pisara algo que yo supuse un roca, pero que en realidad era una cajita con una tarjeta. La tomé y al abrirla me encontré con un anillo de plata muy sencillo, pero hermoso, me apresuré a leer la tarjeta y me sorprendió lo que en ella decía:

"_Sakura, discúlpame por el comportamiento que tuve por teléfono, pero es que siento que ahora por fin tenemos algo estable, poco a poco se va desmoronando, mis sentimientos son sinceros... Pero creo que lo mejor será darnos un tiempo, lo necesito y tú también, por el hecho de tu distanciamiento éstos meses y no precisamente por la causa del trabajo o el aspecto físico, sino por la distancia de tu corazón; no quiere decir que se terminó, te vuelvo a repetir, mis sentimientos son verdaderos; para eso servirá el anillo, significará que algo nos une, es sencillo pero con un gran valor._

_Suerte con tu nuevo proyecto y discúlpame sino tuve el valor para decírtelo en persona, no me sentí capaz, pero apenas me sienta disponible para hablar contigo, me comunicaré._

_Te amo. _

_Yukito"_

Esas palabras no me las esperaba, en ningún momento pensé que eso sintiera y fui tan ciega para no darme cuenta del daño que le estaba causando ¿Tiempo? Nunca creía que el me fuera a pedir eso, pero al parecer era la solución más certera para ambos... Eso me serviría para despejarme y aclarar las dudad que invadían mi corazón y mis pensamientos... Más aún con el asunto de mi compromiso, para saber si era lo correcto. Me alegraba en parte que él me entendiera, aunque no supiera en su totalidad como me sentía; cuando regrese le compensaré todo el tiempo perdido en la forma que mi corazón mandara. Sé que éste anillo me dará aunque sea un poco de valor y fuerza.

**

* * *

**

Martes en la noche

**París, Francia.**

Por fin, después de doce agobiantes horas de viaje, llegaba y volvía a pisar aquel país, caja de sueños y fantasías, pero a la vez de malos recuerdos y dolor; al bajar del avión, sintió una extraña sensación en el pecho, le alegraba volver a estar en París, porque después de todo siempre había sido su país favorito, pero esa alegría se veía entremezclada con una inmensa tristeza; se le hacía lejano pensar que unos años atrás estaba en la misma situación, bajando de un avión, con sueños y metas como cualquier persona que pisa por primera vez esa ciudad, con el apodo de ser "la del amor", todo había sido tan bello en ese momento, la sonrisa en sus labios no se borraba en ningún momento y con eso supo, que le esperarían maravillosas cosas; y la primera que tuvo fue Shaoran Li, su primer amor y ¿único? de nuevo volvía a resurgir en su mente las dudas sobre lo que sentía hacia él, le era difícil ordenar sentimientos en su mente y corazón, más aún cuando crees estar enamorada del que ahora se hace llamar tu prometido.

En las horas en la que había estado sentada en su butaca de avión, no hizo más que pensar en sueños y repentinos despertares que si había aceptado a Yukito era porque lo amaba, y eso era algo que ella misma se había encargado de repetírselo a cada instante y ya había llegado a convencerse de que era su persona especial, pero todos tienes sus errores ¿no es así? y más aún cuando se trata de decisiones que tienen que ver con el corazón. Shaoran Li fue eso, la primera maravilla que le ocurría en aquella ciudad, maravilla, porque con el supo ver el cielo en distintos colores, las estrellas en cualquier rincón que conocía, la alegría y calor que emanaba su corazón nunca se desaparecía , supo lo que era estar enamorada de quien se convertiría en su pequeña pesadilla.

Sacudió su cabeza para alejar esas cosas de su mente, no quería seguir desempolvando viejos recuerdos; se dispuso a ir en busca de su equipaje y encontrarse con sus demás compañeros que la habían acompañado en el viaje.

-Sakura ¿te encuentras bien? -preguntó con cierto aire de preocupación una de los compañeros que se encontraba caminando junto con ella.

-Claro que sí Naoko, solo un poco cansada por el viaje -le respondió a su amiga, tratando de formar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Sakura, no me gustaría que te enfermaras apenas hubiéramos llegado a París -dijo Naoko muy emocionada a la vez que le decía algo muy significativo a Sakura -. ¿Sabes?, es mi primera vez en este país y es una experiencia muy hermosa, me alegro que Yamazaki me haya escogido, pero tú ¿Ya habías estado aquí mucho antes, no es así Sakura? -le preguntó curiosa, lo que provocó un sobresalto en Sakura que hizo que el nerviosismo y el temor se apoderaran de ella, por lo que sólo pudo responder "Sí".

-Debió de ser maravilloso, pero... espero que no suene muy impertinente de mi parte, pero no suenas muy alegre.

-No es nada de eso Naoko, es sólo que me trae muchos recuerdos -le dijo parte de la verdad, no quería mentirle a quien consideraba una buena amiga, porque Naoko era una joven en quien se podía confiar plenamente, se caracterizaba por ponerle mucho empeño a su trabajo y siempre le daba un toque de ella a lo que realizaba, se encargaba de montar todo lo que tenía que ver con puestas cinematográficas y en este caso de ubicar de la manera más adecuada los escenarios que realizó Sakura, era una mujer de la misma edad de la castaña con un cabello café algo oscuro, con un corte que le llegaba arriba de los hombros y un flequillo que no ocultaba sus ojos cafés oscuros ocultos tras unas gafas redondas, su estatura era un poco mayor a la de Sakura con unos centímetros de diferencia, definitivamente le había llegado a ganar mucho aprecio, sin contar que fuera ella quien la asustará con sus típicos cuentos de fantasmas, que la aterraban a un punto en que no podía llegar a conciliar el sueño por el temor que algo saliera en su habitación y es que a su edad, aun le temía a esas cosas.

-Ya me imagino como debes sentirte y aunque la mayoría del tiempo estaremos trabajando, no dudo en que tendremos tiempos de descanso donde podamos ir a visitar toda ésta maravillosa ciudad ¿Podrías mostrármela Sakura? ya que como la conoces, de seguro sabes que lugares son los más bellos.

-Claro que sí Naoko, con gusto te llevaré, de hecho porque no vamos a dar una vuelta hoy o mañana, ya que aún faltan un día para entrar de lleno al trabajo -le dijo entusiasmada Sakura, no porque tuviera recuerdos algo amargos, no quería decir que no volviera a disfrutar de esa hermosa ciudad, porque así como hubieron ciertos recuerdos negros también hubieron muchos felices, y una salida a recorrerla de nuevo, sería una buena forma de distraerse y pasársela bien con una amiga, más aún cuando París está en pleno invierno, una temporada donde se vuelve absolutamente bella.

-¡Gracias Sakura! y me encantaría ir, pero lo mejor será que mañana, ya que todos estamos algo cansados por el viaje -la abrazó en símbolo de agradecimiento o algo parecido según las maletas se lo permitieron.

-De nada Naoko y tienes razón, será mejor mañana -y de nuevo se volvió a hundir en sus propios pensamientos y recordó a alguien muy especial en su vida, a su mejor amiga Tomoyo, le hablaría apenas llegara al hotel para avisarle que estaba de nuevo aquí, le alegraría mucho saber que algo sería como en los viejos tiempos. A los pocos minutos, salieron del aeropuerto de París **Charles de Gaulle** y buscaron un taxi para que los condujera al hotel donde se hospedarían, abordaron el transporte y se dirigieron a su destino.

* * *

Era algo tarde en la mansión de Tomoyo, después de que Eriol la trajera a casa, tras salir a comprar los regalos navideños, cenó y con lo mismo regresó a su habitación, se sentó en un escritorio que tenía frente a su cama y empezó a hacer una lista de los pendientes y deberes que tendría que hacer a lo largo de ésta semana antes de la fiesta navideña ofrecida por su familia; estaba tan concentrada en su tarea pero un toque a la puerta la interrumpió.

-Adelante -dijo para darle paso a uno de los mayordomos.

-Disculpe que la interrumpa señorita, pero la buscan por teléfono.

-¿Dijo quién es?

-No señorita, sólo me dijo que usted lo sabría.

-Muchas gracias, tomaré la llamada desde el teléfono de mi habitación, se puede retirar.

-Con su permiso -y con lo mismo abandonó la habitación.

-Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- dijo una vez que tomó el teléfono ubicado a un lado de su cama.

-Hola pequeña -dijo una voz masculina al otro lado del teléfono, que hizo que Tomoyo se estremeciera ante esas palabras, esa voz le era irreconocible para ella.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número? -se apresuró a contestarle con cierto aire de furia.

-Que agresiva te haz vuelto y respecto al número, es confidencial -contestaba el hombre con sorna.

-Sabes muy bien que no tengo nada más que ver contigo ¡Así que déjame en paz! -le gritó con insistencia y cólera.

-Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan Tomoyo y siempre habrá algo que nos una a ambos, debes entender eso.

-¡No! ¡Ya no eres parte de mi vida y no entenderé nada más porque nunca nos volveremos a ver!

-Eso crees tú, porque nos veremos más pronto de lo que imaginas.

-Es... -pero no pudo continuar porque ya había colgado el hombre; al notar ésto, Tomoyo azotó el teléfono contra la pared destrozándolo por el impacto, a la vez que lágrimas surcaban de sus ojos, lágrimas de dolor, ira, tristeza e impotencia, con lo mismo se tendió en su cama y se desahogo llorando hasta quedar dormida, su pesadilla había vuelto cuando pensaba que era completamente feliz; pero al parecer estaba equivocada, su felicidad no sería completa mientras siguiera existiendo él.

* * *

**Sakura**

Es increíble cómo un trayecto de un par de horas hizo que en mi mente fueran reluciendo memorias que creía perdidas con el tiempo, memorias que cobraron mayor fuerza cuando nos fuimos acercando a la ciudad, pasamos algunas calles que conocía a la perfección y donde habían ocurrido cosas hermosas para mí; cerraba los ojos con la mayor fuerza posible para no ver por donde pasábamos, y sino fuera porque esa presión en los ojos me empezaba a perjudicar, así hubiera permanecido hasta el final; pero era inútil tratar de evadir la realidad, tanto mi corazón y mis pensamientos se empeñaban con una devoción infinita a unirse para, según lo que creía, a hacerme una agonía lenta y dolorosa. Una vez que llegamos al hotel asignado para la producción, todos nos dirigimos a las habitaciones asignadas, a mi me tocó compartirla con Naoko y los otros dos muchachos en una habitación contigua.

La habitación era absolutamente bella y la vista era aún más increíble, el estilo del cuarto conservaba cierto aire moderno combinado con detalles europeos clásicos. Me límite a mirar de vez en cuando la torre Eiffel desde el ventanal de la habitación, iluminada por esas hermosas luces con colores vivaces y esplendorosas. Me propuse no seguir batallando conmigo misma y me dediqué exclusivamente a acomodar mis pertenencias y cruzar un par de palabras con Naoko, pedimos el servicio a la habitación, cenamos y con lo mismo nos dispusimos a dormir sin importar que fuera un poco temprano, puesto que el viaje había sido un tanto pesado y el día de mañana nos dedicaríamos a recorrer la ciudad.

**&**

La noche transcurría con la máxima tranquilidad posible o al menos eso es lo que se daba a entender en cierta habitación, tranquilidad que fue rota cuando en cierta habitación una mujer se movía desesperadamente entre las sábanas de su cama, respiraba con gran dificultad y en sus ojos se podría ver un leve rastro de lágrimas brotadas entre sueños, no soportó más la desesperación que sentía que se despertó bruscamente y con una respiración agitada, miró alrededor de la habitación y notó que no había nadie, a excepción de su amiga que se encontraba a un lado y que por suerte no se había despertado por el alboroto que ella creía haber armado, con las mangas de su pijama se secó las lágrimas que habían brotado inconscientemente, se revolvió sus cabellos y volvió a pensar en el sueño que le había provocado el estado en el que se encontraba en esos instantes, ese sueño que se había hecho frecuente en las últimas semanas, ese donde aparecía Shaoran Li, no entendía porque siempre la azotaba cómo el mar, furiosa y abrasadora; no sería una tarea fácil eso de pertenecer una temporada en este país.

**&**

Después de aquél sueño no pude dormirme de nuevo, ni lo intenté porque supe que mis esfuerzos serían en vano, de todos modos ya me había ocurrido en pasadas ocasiones y cómo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a la situación. Alrededor de las 7 de la mañana pude notar cómo Naoko se había incorporado de su cama con el propósito de levantarse por lo que yo también me dispuse a realizar lo mismo, pero sólo pude quedarme al borde de la cama con la mirada perdida.

-Se me va a hacer difícil acostumbrarme al cambio de horario -escuché que me hablaba Naoko y rápidamente atine a contestarle.

-No te preocupes, cosa que se arreglará en un par de días.

-Eso espero y ¿Dormiste bien? porque por ratos sentía que estabas algo agitada, pero algo en mí no me permitió abrir los ojos -rió.

-Si dormí bien, solamente algo incómoda por razones sin importancia -me vi forzada a mentir de nuevo.

-Ya me imagino; bueno Sakura me iré a arreglar, ya que nos queda todo el día por delante, ¿te parece si bajamos a desayunar juntas o lo hacemos fuera? -escuché que me proponía mientras se dirigía al armario y escogía la ropa que iba a usar para el resto del día.

-Me parece que mejor desayunamos fuera, no es porque la comida del hotel sea mala, es solo que conozco un lugar donde sirven un delicioso desayuno y me gustaría llevarte, no está muy lejos, sino me equivoco... está a unas calles de aquí.

-¡Que buena idea Sakura! en unos momentos estaré lista, no tardo -mientras se apresuraba a entrar al baño, una vez que vi que cerraba la puerta, tomé el teléfono y marqué la extensión a la recepción del hotel para que me diera acceso a un número de la ciudad de París, esperé a que sonara un par de veces hasta que me contestaron.

-Buenos días, Residencia Daidouji -escuché que me contestaron en francés.

-Buenos días, me podría comunicar con Tomoyo Daidouji -le contesté con el mismo idioma

-¿De parte de quién?

-De Sakura Kinomoto.

-Espere un momento por favor, si me dan la autorización con gusto la comunicare -me sorprendió cómo es que las medidas para pasar llamadas estuviera más restringido desde la última vez que había llamado, pasaron unos segundos hasta que escuche ruidos al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡¿Sakura?!

-Sí Tomoyo soy yo -contesté más animada.

-No lo puedo creer Sakurita, hace mucho que no te escuchaba, me alegra saber que aún sigues viva -rió al otro lado del teléfono, era algo común en su forma de ser de Tomoyo, aunque presentía que atrás de ese estado de ánimo... algo no estaba bien.

-Pues ya ves que sigo viva, no es fácil deshacerse de mí, pero te oigo algo rara ¿estás bien?

-Si ...si Sakura, es sólo la emoción de escucharte de nuevo, es todo -escuché como había dudado su respuesta, pero confié en su palabra ya que nunca me mentiría, siempre había existido una gran confianza entre ambas, aunque yo no haya acudido a ella para esa situación.

-Que bueno Tomoyo, espero que no sea tan temprano para hablarte a éstas horas, pero ayer sonaba como descompuesto tu teléfono.

-Sí, el teléfono se averió, pero con lo mismo se compuso y claro que no es tan temprano Sakura, en unos minutos más parto hacía la boutique y tengo que estar preparada desde primeras horas de la mañana, me imagino que ahí en Tokio ya es de tarde ¿no?

-Se me olvidó mencionarte ese pequeño detalle, estoy en aquí, en Francia.

-No lo puedo creer... en París me imagino, pero...

-Así es Tomoyo y es sólo por trabajo por nada más -contesté segura.

-Ya me imaginaba que iba a ser por causas de fuerza mayor, cuánto lo siento.

-No tienes porque sentirlo-

-Claro que sí Sakura y no intentes hacerte a la valiente porque yo más que nadie sabe que dentro de esa máscara de felicidad te estás muriendo por dentro, así que no trates de mentirme, no a mí Sakura -dijo de una manera sutil.

-To... mo...mo...yo, sé ... sé lo que tratas de decir, pero aunque me duela debo de ser fuerte, porque pasado es pasado y no por eso me dejaré hundir, sobre todo porque no hay nada que me una a él -mis lágrimas no me dieron tregua y mis palabras entrecortadas fueron la prueba de aquello, entendía que las intenciones de Tomoyo eran nobles para hacerme sentir bien, pero era una lucha que yo misma debía de llevar y aunque en algunos instantes necesitaría de refuerzos, solo serían cómo mis salvavidas, porque eso no evitaría que me tuviera que enfrentar a mi pasado.

-Tranquila Sakura, sólo quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase todo estará bien, ¿no es eso lo que siempre me decías? y cualquiera cosa que ocurra siempre me tendrás para apoyarte, así que no te aflijas por esas cosas, no fue mi intención lastimarte -me percaté de que estaba arrepentida de lo que había dicho y me apresure a decirle de que no debería de sentirse así.

-Tú nunca me lastimarías, sé que nunca sería así... y tienes razón, todo estará bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, pero que te parece si vienes a mi casa para conversar mejor.

-Lo siento Tomoyo, hoy no puedo, le prometí a una amiga que le enseñaría la ciudad.

-Es una pena... y me imagino que por tu trabajo tampoco podrás estar disponible -escuché que me dijo desanimada-. Pero apenas te desocupes llámame ¿de acuerdo?

-Te lo prometo.

-Gracias Sakura y ya me tengo que marchar, te quiero y cuídate-

-No, Gracias a ti Tomoyo e igual te quiero, que tengas un buen día.

-Adiós.

Suspiré y me volví a tender en la cama, tenía el leve presentimiento de que hoy no sería un día nada fácil.

* * *

La mañana de aquél miércoles en París, había comenzado totalmente hermoso, los cielos se encontraban con diversas tonalidades de azul, gris y blanco en algunas nubes, llegaban a relucir pequeños rayos de sol para aminorar el frío que ni aún por ser de día daba tregua alguna a las personas que caminaban amenamente. Todo el clima de invierno que se notaba, daban a entender que el transcurso del día, iba a ser de lo más tranquilo y maravilloso.

Un mar de sonrisas se había formado en todo lugar que Sakura y Naoko visitaban, habían rentado un auto pequeño para su trayecto, después del desayuno que Sakura había prometido; se estaban encargando de no pasar ningún lugar por alto.

Pero la fuerza de voluntad que había estado demostrando Sakura en el transcurso de la mitad del día, se estaba convirtiendo en algo más doloroso que la misma causa de estar .. En París, las risas y comentarios alegres que había dicho en cada lugar que habían visitado, no eran más que máscaras para aparentar la sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo, no negaba que algunas de esas tantas sonrisas habían sido de lo más sinceras, pero habían otras que forzadamente se presentaban, parecerá algo absurdo, pero le hacía mal cada esquina o rincón que le mostraba a su amiga, sobre todo si era uno de esos lugares donde había compartido hermosos momentos con cierta persona y ahora sentía que su corazón se quemaba con un ardor indescriptible, que hasta el aire le faltaba...

Porque habían llegado al lugar que para ella en esos instantes era centro de todos sus recuerdos amargos, era el lugar de partida para que su dolor aumentara a medidas extremas... La Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, una de las más importantes de París y comenzaba desde el Arco del Triunfo, hasta la Plaza de la Concordia. Al saber que se estaban acercando, intento persuadir a Naoko para que desviaran su trayecto, pero todos sus intentos se vieron truncados cuando ella había pedido que la llevara a ese lugar, la vio tan ilusionada con esa idea, que de nuevo iba a combatir con ella misma para complacer a su acompañante.

El sol ya estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, el frío aún se hacía presente, pero no de una manera tan fuerte cómo horas atrás, algunas nubes cubrían el solo como si ellas acompañaran a Sakura, en la forma que dentro de sí, el sol no brillaba en su totalidad cómo era la costumbre; se adentraron a esa calle y fuera como si el Arco del Triunfo en la parte izquierda por donde comenzaron, fuera la entrada a un portal más allá de la realidad, de sueños pero a la vez de pesadillas, veía escenas en todas partes, vívidas y que parecían tan reales y sentía cómo sus pies la conducían cerca de esas escenas, en algunas sonreía para después recordar que fue lo que pasó, para poco a poco caer en una gran abismo negro que la conduciría de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura? -preguntó por cuarta vez consecutiva, mientras sacudía un poco su brazo cómo símbolo de que ya estaba preocupada por ella, porque Naoko había notado que Sakura se había detenido y al ver tal acción ella también detuvo su andar para posar sus ojos en la castaña y desde ese momento, se preocupó, porque Sakura tenía la mirada perdida y sus ojos, algunas lágrimas a punto de brotar.

-¡Sakura! -gritó como último recurso.

-Yo... yo no.

-¿Sakura?

-Ah... no... ¿qué?

-¿Éstas bien?, parece que estás llorando -preguntó dudosa.

-No... no, no es nada, so... sólo algo de basura.

-De... de acuerdo ¿quieres que volvamos al hotel? -le sugirió, porque aún seguía preocupada y esa mentira que había dicho, era eso ¡Una mentira! Y lo sabía aún en el poco tiempo de conocerla.

-No... no te preocupes, sigamos el paseo, es una avenida larga y aún nos falta para llegar a la Plaza de la Concordia que está al final -dijo como si nada pasara, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

-De acuerdo... continuemos.

-Sa... Sabes, en ésta Avenida, se encuentran las mayores tiendas de diseñadores.

-Eso estoy notado, pero debe de tener unos precios...

-La verdad es que sí, pero vale la pena.

-Que hermoso, ¡Ven a ver esto Sakura! -mientras corría a una de las vitrinas de una boutique.

-¿Qué es Naoko?

-Esa gargantilla de perlas, es exquisito.

-Sí, es verdad -pero su mirada de pronto captó un vestido de noche que la dejó encantada.

-También ese vestido está muy bello Sakura, de seguro te verías hermosa en él.

-No Naoko, hace mucho que no me pongo un vestido como ese -mientras volvía a caminar directo a la Plaza de la Concordia.

-Nunca es tarde para algo, mucho menos cuándo aún estamos jóvenes.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero cuando sea alguna fecha especial consideraré ponerme algo así -dijo riendo.

-Aún nos falta mucho para llegar a la Plaza, ésta muy larga esta Avenida, los árboles de los Campos Elíseos son inmensos -los árboles tenían colores ocre, marrón y tonalidades verdes, que demostraban el paso del otoño y el invierno, que los hacían ver rústicos y dignos de admiración.

-Así es y deberías verlos de noche, cuando las luces puestas en los árboles se encienden, es un espectáculo único.

-¿Podríamos venir en la noche?

-Claro Naoko.

-Gracias Sakura.

Siguieron caminando por larga y hermosa avenida, casi a la mitad de ella, los edificios ya no las acompañaban, pero más y más árboles aparecían llenando los dos extremos por donde pasaban de diferentes tipos de árboles, hasta que casi llegando al final...

-Naoko, mejor pasamos por aquí.

Sakura tomó su brazo mientras la conducía a un lado de los Campos Elíseos.

-Sakura, pero el Obelisco de Ramses ésta para ese lado -señalando el lado derecho con su mano, mientras se dejaba llevar por la castaña-. Y ¿éstas bien? De pronto de pusiste pálida y nerviosa.

-Es... es que te quiero mostrar algo que se encuentra por allá, sí... Eso y no me pasa nada, en serio, ven conmigo.

-Ésta bien... ¡Pero frena el ritmo!

Prácticamente era arrastrada por Sakura, que ya estaba corriendo.

* * *

Estaba caminando desde los **Jardines de las Tullerías **con el propósito de pasar la Plaza de la Concordia, para llegar a los Campos Elíseos y más allá al Arco de Triunfo, era ya el mediodía y cada vez que tenía un rato libre, emprendía todo ese camino para relajarse y despejar su mente; ese había sido uno de esos días para Shaoran Li, no le importaba que hubiera el frío que tanto detestaba, sólo quería pasar un rato sólo y sin que nadie le estuviera diciendo que hacer o no hacer; por fin había llegado a la Plaza de la Concordia después de cruzar una calle que separaba a los Jardines de la Plaza y detuvo su andar para ver que había a su alrededor, se sorprendió que hubiera tanta gente con este frío... pero de todos modos "era París".

De pronto un recuerdo llegó a su mente y formó una sonrisa nostálgica en sus labios.

_Estaban en plena primavera y el cielo estaba más azul que nunca, sin rastros de nubes... Totalmente despejado. Ese era un día muy especial para Shaoran y aún más para Sakura... Era su cumpleaños número 18 y cómo regalo especial, Shaoran la había llevado a dar un paseo a los Campos Elíseos, los Jardines de la Tullerías y la Plaza de la Concordia; desde que se conocieron se habían vuelto inseparables y toda persona que los conocía bien se habían dado cuenta de que entre ellos había un vínculo más allá de la amistad._

_-Muchas gracias por traerme a este bello lugar Shaoran -formando una pequeña sonrisa enmarcado por un leve sonrojo._

_-Fue un placer traerte Sakura._

_-No había podido venir desde mi llegada a éste país y me alegra que en ésta fecha me hayas invitado a conocerla, el momento es muy especial para mí._

_-Sé...sé que no lo conocías y...y por eso quise traerte -dijo más que nervioso._

_-De nuevo gracias...así que ésta es la Plaza de la Concordia, es un bellísimo lugar._

_Admiraba asombrada todo a su alrededor, mientras era observada meticulosamente por Shaoran, que no se cansaba de admirarla, llevaba puesto un pescador color rosa y una blusa de tirantes no muy delgados de color blanco, con unas sandalias cerradas bajas del mismo color; él pensaba que su aire infantil la hacía ver aún más hermosa de lo que era, su espontaneidad, tímidez y solamente ella, habían conquistado su corazón, por eso mismo iba a hacer algo que cambiaría su vida por completo._

_-Sakura, me gustaría darte tu regalo ahora mismo y quería saber si quieres que te lo dé ya._

_Caminaba hacía Sakura, que se encontraba a unos pasos adelante._

_-Pe...pero Shaoran, no...no puedo aceptar un regalo de tu parte, ya...ya hiciste suficiente con sacrificar tu Domingo para pasarla conmigo, no me parece justo para ti, el mayor regalo es...es pasarla a tu lado -bajó su cabeza mirando al suelo._

_-Sakura, mírame -alzando su rostro para que lo mirase a los ojos-. Cualquier sacrificio vale la pena cuando se trata de ti, me halaga que me consideres tu mayor regalo y para mí el regalo no es nada ¿Lo aceptarás?_

_-Sha...Shaoran, no sabía que pensarás así, pero..._

_-Me molestaré contigo si no aceptas mi regalo -formando un puchero gracioso que daba a entender que "estaba molesto"._

_-¡Eso se llama chantaje Shaoran! -frunciendo levemente el ceño._

_-No, no es chantaje, es una negociación -mientras levantaba sabiamente su dedo._

_-Es lo mismo, sólo que dicho disfrazadamente -terminó cruzando sus manos._

_-Puede ser, pero creo que ya nos desviamos del tema ¿Aceptarás?_

_-Sí me puedes atrapar -empezando a correr por la plaza de la Concordia_

_-Sakura ¡Espera! -corriendo detrás de ella._

_Sí que era veloz, se la pasaba dando vueltas en todas partes sin que Shaoran pudiera alcanzarla, que hasta ya había cruzado una calle para pasar al comienzo de los Campos Elíseos; no le importaba a ninguno de los dos ser víctima de miradas reprobatorias o divertidas de los que paseaban por ahí, sólo les importaba el momento que vivían...donde parecían dos enamorados._

_-¡Te atrapé! -exclamó sujetándola de la cintura por detrás alzándola levemente, haciendo que la castaña no tocara por algunos centímetros el piso._

_-¡Shaoran bájame! -le pidió divertida._

_-No señorita, hasta que me dé una respuesta ¿Aceptará mi regalo? _

_-Sí me bajas, te diré sí o no._

_-¿Para que te escabullas de nuevo? Eso sí que no y sí es necesario seguir caminando así contigo, lo hago._

_-¡No es justo! -pataleando como una niña de 5 años-. Te cansarás y cuando menos te des cuenta ya me habrás soltado._

_-Suenas muy segura Sakurita, pero no conoces mi fuerza._

_-¡Qué seguro suena señor Li!_

_-Claro -formando una sonrisa._

_-Bueno, creo que lo único que puedo hacer, es ser víctima de tu "fuerza"._

_-¿Qué te parecen un par de cosquillas?_

_-Ohh no, eso no ¡Sabes que soy muy cosquilluda! -reclamó mientras pataleaba aún más fuerte._

_-Por eso te lo digo y sólo checa donde están mis manos... en tu cintura -susurró en su oído provocando que Sakura se estremeciera por el simple roce y es que Shaoran se había olvidado un momento de su tímidez, porque cuando podía ser un conquistador, era de los primeros, siempre y cuando fuera con la persona correcta._

_-E..espera, no te...te atreverías._

_-¿No? -comenzando a hacerle cosquillas en la parte ya mencionada, mientras Sakura se moría prácticamente de risa._

_-De..de acuerdo...a...cepta..ré tú regalo, pero...pa...para._

_-De acuerdo -parando las cosquillas y bajándola al mismo tiempo -. Sabía que ibas a aceptar._

_-¡Fue un total complot en mi contra!_

_-Dramatizas mucho Sakura, pero ahora lo que importa es mi regalo._

_-De acuerdo, si eso era lo que querías, ya me lo puedes dar._

_-Muy bien, tu regalo se encuentra casi al final de ésta parte de los Campos Elíseos -señalando el carril derecho-. Ahí estará el regalo._

_-Aparte de toda la tortura que viví, ¿quieres que caminé todo ese tramo hasta el Arco del Triunfo? -sonando ofendida, pero no estándolo realmente._

_-Sí._

_-Lo haré, pero sólo porque me mata la curiosidad, no porque tú me obligaste -adelantándose unos pasos de Shaoran._

_-El caso es que lo veas, pero yo estaré esperándote aquí, tú sola irás hacia ahí._

_-Bien, con tal de librarme de ti por un laaargo rato- formando una sonrisa que él no pudo ver mientras se alejaba._

_Le parecía una total locura a Sakura, caminar tanto por un regalo, pero lo que más le agradaba de Shaoran era las maneras en que la hacía divertirse y reírse de lo que fuera, más aún el día de su cumpleaños; mientras pensaba en todas las cualidades de Shaoran, no se percató de que los árboles tenían unos mensajes colgados en sus troncos._

_-Disculpe señorita, es usted Sakura -le dijo una pequeña niña, que captó su atención al jalarle levemente su ropa._

_-Sí, soy yo ¿Qué se te ofrece pequeña?_

_-Hay unos mensajes en los árboles y están dirigidas a una tal Sakura, por lo que creo que es mejor que lo lea._

_-¿En serio? -volteando a ver hacia atrás y percatándose que tres árboles tenían unas hojas de papel que ni había notado-. ¿qué son? -Volviendo su mirada a la niña, pero ésta ya no se encontraba, la buscó por todas partes, pero ni un rastro de la pequeña había._

_Retrocedió unos pasos y comenzó con el primer árbol que decía "Para Sakura Kinomoto"´y una flecha hacia arriba, después continuó con el segundo: "Te haz convertido en mi mayor tesoro" y eso bastó para que siguiera con la fila de árboles que contenían los papeles, leyendo sucesivamente cada uno; "La luz de mi vida", "Mi amiga inseparable" ,"Mi flor de cerezo", "La dueña de mí corazón", "La de la sonrisa eterna", "Mi único amor", "Hoy en tú cumpleaños te quiero decir:" ,"Te amo con todo mi corazón" ,"Y sí aún quieres aceptar uno de mis regalos, continúa","No sé si sepas quien soy...","¿Quién más te podría amar?" ,"¿Quién te ha acompañado en éstos meses?" ,"Vuelvo a repetirte Sakura, Te amo", "Te ama Shaoran Li", "Por lo que...", "Mi primer regalo es...", "¿Quieres ser mi novia?", "Aunque creo que el regalo sería para mí", "Por darme la oportunidad de ser parte de tú vida", "¿Aceptas?" "Sí es así..." "Mira al frente, para darme tú respuesta" se fijó que era el último mensaje y miró al frente con los ojos empañados encontrándose con que Shaoran...estaba ahí...en frente, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a sus brazos siendo bien aceptada por el castaño._

_-Mi flor... Eso quiere decir que ¿Me aceptas? -le preguntó a unos centímetros de su boca y mirándola con anhelo en sus ojos._

_-No... ésto -y término con la distancia que los separaban en un beso tierno y lleno de amor, que Shaoran aceptó gustoso, era el primer beso de su relación y ya estaba grabado con una tinta imborrable en sus corazones, se estaban demostrando un poco del amor que tenían y sino fuera porque Shaoran la sujetaba delicadamente de su cintura, ella no hubiera podido permanecer de pie por su cuenta. Se repitieron "Te amo" entre besos y fue lo único que bastó, para que quedara más que claro, que se amaban..._

Los gritos de unos niños, provocaron que abriera sus ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente para sumergirse en unos de sus tantos recuerdos. Siguió su camino, pero algo lo detuvo, le pareció ver a... La dueña de sus pensamientos, notó cómo rápidamente había entrado a los jardines y aceleró su andar para alcanzarla, estaba más que seguro que era ella, en un millón podía reconocerla y apostaría si fuera posible, su vida para asegurar que era ella...era Sakura. El caminar se volvió en una carrera y ya se encontraba corriendo para alcanzarla, cruzó lo más rápido que pudo la calle para llegar hacia donde la había visto.

-¡Sakura! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que se diera cuenta que la estaba siguiendo; pero al parecer solo provocaba que esta acelerara su andar, sin importar que ella estuviera corriendo, puso todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla, hasta que lo logró e instintivamente le tomó el brazo para que lo mirara a alegra tanto haberte alcanzado...

**Continuará...**

**

* * *

**

Notas:

**O.o Presiento que me lanzarán bombas después de ésto xD pero mejor ahorrenselo para los siguientes capítulos, aparte ¿quién seguiría la historia? XD porque los que siguen si estarán de nervios... pero mejor no digo nada más jajaja y ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala que no haya sido muy pesado y es que lo pensaba alargar más jejeje, pues por fin pudimos ver la llegada de Sakura a París, vemos que la ésta pasando muy mal :( aunque antes de llegar también tuvo algunos problemitas, que al parecer se quedaron a medias... Yukito con sus detalles románticos después de una discusión waaa! y ya saben a quién vió que la puso muy nerviosa ¿no es así? Si... por fin se encontró con Shaoran y ya ven que él si la vio a ella, por más que se quisiera escabullir, pero veremos que pasará en el siguiente capítulo, me como las uñas O.O Hablando de Shaoran, vive con su prometida T.T que aún no tiene nombre... pero tranquilas/os Shaoran no la ama, por lo menos eso ha quedado claro. Pero otra que no se la va a pasar muy bien es Tomoyo, porque ...¿Quién será ese hombre? al parecer Tomoyo le guarda cierto odio pero ¿Por qué? pronto lo sabrán, mientras lo dejaré en incógnita y por otra, me agradó agregar un Flashback (que se darán a lo largo de la historia) que Shaoran haya recordado U.U y eso me hace poner triste, era tan hermosa su relación, pero aún no sabrán que pasó con ellos... eyyy todo a su tiempo xD Apartir de éste capítulo se dará en un sólo ambiente la én, espero que haya quedado claro la explicación sobre los lugares en donde se ubica la historia, aún no he tenido la oportunidad de visitar París, pero investigue lo más que pude para que sé de una buena historia, cualquier duda que me las hagan saber.**

**Por último, pero no menos importante, muchas gracias por los reviews que me mandaron (Respuestas en profile) fueron más de los que esperaban y me alegró demasiado, les aseguro que son ustedes los que me dan más ganas para seguir escribiendo, gracias, gracias. **

_**Así también quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fanfic aunque no dejen reviews, solo quiero aclarar que seria un gran honor poder recibirlos, ya que cómo ya dije,me animan para mejorar y seguir escribiendo.**_

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Dianitha**


	4. CAPITULO IV

**Sueños por compartir**

_Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y para entretener._

**(Capítulo dedicado a Mariana (AZ) por su cumpleaños y por su contribución a este capítulo)**

**°CAPITULO IV°**

_-¡Sakura! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que se diera cuenta que la estaba siguiendo, ya la había alcanzado y le tomó el brazo para que lo mirara-. Me alegra tanto haberte alcanzado..._

-_Comment? -preguntó algo molesta la joven, por haberla interceptado repentinamente._

_-Excusez-moi, mademoiselle._

_La muchacha le contestó con un "No se preocupe" y continuó su trayecto._

_Shaoran sólo vio que se alejara la joven, a la cuál había confundido y se encargó en buscar con su mirada a la persona que creía haber visto._

Y es que Shaoran estaba más que seguro de que era Sakura a la que había visto, no quería estar equivocado, toda la tarde de ayer se puso a pensar en miles de posibilidades o razones por las cuales, Sakura se pudiera encontrar de nuevo en París y ninguna era sensata; era tanta la vuelta al asunto, que hasta llegó a pasar por su mente de que estaba muerta y que era su espíritu que lo estaba visitando, teoría que fue hecha en el momento en el que las copas ya habían rebasado el límite recomendado para que una persona estuviera en sí, y es que para Shaoran, aquél límite eran sólo tres vasos de cualquier licor y ya llevaba más de la cuenta.

Por lo que su condición no podía ser más deplorable, ya que nunca tocaba ese tipo de bebidas en exceso, no desde hace cinco años cuando tuvo el peor episodio de su vida y es creía haber aprendido la lección... "Creía"; y es que según la excusa que se había dado así mismo y a persona que se lo preguntara, era de que la situación lo ameritaba y era irónico como sólo bebía en exceso cuando pensaba en cierta persona.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, ahora es cuándo se lamentaba él haber tomado de más, tomó un par de aspirinas para aliviar el dolor de cabeza y se recostó en su silla, hizo que ésta diera hacia el ventanal que se imponía en su oficina y se dedicó a contemplar la ciudad; pudo divisar los monumentos históricos que la caracterizaban, se perdió en un punto lejano del cielo y volvieron a resurgir los pensamientos que hace unos instantes rondaban en su mente.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez no era ella y solamente fue una mala jugada de la razón o de su vista, probablemente al sumergirse en el recuerdo de su primer beso, llegó a ser tanto el anhelo de desear verla, que eso se había formado un espejismo alejado de la realidad, pero entonces ¿Por qué su conciencia o algo dentro de él, no se convencía de que fue una mentira? ¿Por qué se empeñaba su corazón en hacerlo creer que ella estaba más cerca de lo que imaginaba?

Aún así, y eso es algo que se acercaba a la realidad, era de que sí estuvo en aquel lugar donde la vio, también sería verdad de que escapó con la intención de alejarse de él; como siempre no la culpaba, pero le dolía mucho que ella lo odiara, porque a pesar de todo la seguía amando con una devoción infinita, y el hecho de que escapara como si él fuese la peste misma, solo hacía que su corazón siguiera almacenando objetos punzantes, que herían cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Porque siempre había querido recibir un poco de su perdón, aunque se tuviese que tragar el amor aún sentido.

-Disculpe señor Li, el señor Hiragizawa lo busca -avisó su secretaría personal desde el intercomunicador, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones.

-Dígale que puede pasar Rika -ordenó, mientras se acomodaba como era debido en su escritorio.

A los pocos segundos, Eriol pasaba la puerta y tomaba asiento, después de saludar con abrazo a Shaoran.

-Tienes una cara Shaoran ¿de nuevo te prestaron para una "sesión de compras"? -dijo con un tono de burla.

-Cállate Eriol, no es nada de eso -pasó una mano por su cabello como símbolo de cansancio-, es sólo que bebí de más ayer.

-¡Pero Shaoran! Tú no...

-Lo sé Eriol, no me lo tienes que recordar, es sólo que fue un día algo raro ayer -explicó.

-¿A qué te refieres? -sondeó.

-Es que... -dudó-. Mejor olvídalo.

-Shaoran, sabes que puedes confiar en mí -reiteró.

-Lo sé, es sólo que... Que raro verte tan serio, das miedo de esa forma.

-Yo también te quiero, Shaoran.

-¡Pues yo no! -exclamó.

-Sé que en el fondo no puedes vivir sin mí -rió.

-Ya Eriol, mejor cambiemos de tema ¿qué es lo que te trae por aquí? -indagó, mientras se acomodaba en la silla.

-Sólo porque insistes y vine porque quería ver a mi mejor amigo, ya que él no se digna a visitarme -contestó con un tono que mostraba "dolor".

-No exageres Eriol, ya en serio -bufó.

-Me hieres Shaoran.

-...

-Bueno, mejor te digo la razón, porque desde que hagas tu silencio, es que no hablarás más.

-...

-De acuerdo, bueno lo que pasa es que Tomoyo me mandó a buscar la confirmación para la fiesta navideña, que no te haz dignado a enviar y que por sí no lo sabías es dentro de tres días -terminó levantando los dedos.

-¡Rayos! Se me había olvidado, es que con tantos pendientes que tengo, mi cabeza no esta en su lugar.

-Pero si tu cabeza la veo en su sitio -rió ampliamente.

-Que gracioso Eriol, ahora te lo doy.

Abrió un cajón del escritorio y buscó la tarjeta entre varios papeles.

-Aquí está -la extendió hacia Eriol y después firmó un cheque que también le alcanzó-. Para la fundación.

-Gracias, solo faltabas tú -rió-. Sabes que por ser un baile de beneficencia, se tenía que entregar desde hace una semana -lo regañó.

-Lo sabía, pero ya te explique, el trabajo me agobia.

-Shaoran, te presionas demasiado, considera tomarte unas vacaciones -sugirió.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes...

-Otra vez Ieran -afirmó.

Y es que por ser Shaoran el heredero de Corporaciones Li, encargados de las comunicaciones y tecnología de punta en todo el mundo, la responsabilidad que tenía era aún mayor y las obligaciones eran estrictas.

-Así es.

-Bueno -suspiró-, creo que debes de poner un alto a todo esto, no es justo que controle tu vida.

-Creo que ya la ha controlado lo suficiente y hasta la ha marcado por el resto de mi vida, así que no le veo mucha importancia.

-De acuerdo, eso no me parece, pero ¿Qué té pasa? Algo me ocultas -indagó.

Shaoran se levantó de su silla y se dirigió al ventanal.

-No sé que me pasa, últimamente he estado analizando muchas cosas relacionadas con... Sakura -respondió de espaldas a él.

-Ya veo la razón de la bebida, pero... Disculpa si te molesta esto pero ¿Sigues amando a Sakura?

Shaoran permaneció callado unos segundos, buscando una respuesta que darle a su mejor amigo, él sólo sabía parte de la verdad.

-¿Haz sabido algo de ella? -evadió la pregunta con otra.

-Pues... no, no desde hace dos meses cuando Tomoyo habló con ella -respondió tranquilo, para que Shaoran no se percatara de que no era verdad, agradecía que él fuera algo despistado y de que su capacidad para ocultar ciertas cosas diera resultado.

-¡Ah! Bueno, mejor olvida el tema, sabes que nuestra relación se acabó porque ya no nos amábamos, así de simple, sí eso responde a tu pregunta, aparte de que me casaré dentro de poco -dijo mientras regresaba a su lugar.

-Claro, y "los cerdos también vuelan" -dijo como clara muestra de que no le creía nada. Algo pasó entre ellos dos ¿Pero que pudo haber sido? El cuento del "Se acabó el amor" nunca fue creíble y estaba dispuesto a averiguar que ocurrió, sin importar que Shaoran o Sakura lo evitarán, diciendo excusas tontas, mucho menos ahora que su encuentro era inevitable.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada.

-Quién te entiende, pero mejor dime ¿Cómo te fue el domingo? Me sorprendiste al decirme que esa misma noche le propondrías matrimonio, cuando ya hasta las invitaciones estaban enviadas.

-Sabes que quería darle una sorpresa aunque fuera arriesgado -rió-. Me fue esplendido, una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

-¿Te dijo que no?

-No Shaoran, me dijo que "sí", si fuera lo contrario no estaría aquí y ya hubieras recibido la invitación a mi funeral.

-Lástima, aunque ojala Tomoyo no se arrepienta, te soportará por el resto de su vida.

-Muy gracioso-hizo una mueca-, pero me alegro que haya aceptado ¡aunque la extraño!

-Eriol, la viste hace menos de dos horas -se quejó.

-A no, en eso si estas muy equivocado, desde el martes en la noche no la veo, ha estado muy ocupada con la fiesta navideña, la boda, su trabajo y yo con el mío, que ya te imaginaras y solo me habló hoy en la mañana para decirme algo y para avisarme sobre lo de tu invitación.

-Tranquilo, no me reproches como si me tuviera la culpa.

-De acuerdo -esbozó una sonrisa-. Ya me tengo que ir, tengo que ver unos asuntos.

Se levantó de la silla.

-Yo también -hizo el mismo acto que él-. Que te vaya bien.

-Igualmente, te veo el domingo ¿seguro que vas?

-Claro, no me lo perdonarían nunca.

-Entonces hasta pronto.

Sonó la puerta al cerrarse y ese acto hizo que Shaoran se diera cuenta, que la rutina de siempre comenzaba de nuevo.

* * *

**Sakura**

Frustrante, esa era la palabra apropiada para el día infernal que estaba viviendo, es que ya nada podía empeorar ¡No más! ¿No que París era toda luz y amor? Obviamente esos conceptos no pasaron por mi cabeza cuando acepté éste viaje, sino todo lo contrario, ya que me había provocado dolores de cabeza y al corazón; primero la pelea con mi novio, que hasta el momento no había tenido noticias de él y eso me estaba poniendo nerviosa; segundo, las pesadillas que no dejaban de atormentarme y si a eso le sumamos los recuerdos, buenos y malos, ya se imaginaran que no soy la felicidad personificada, y por último, atención amigos espectadores, el más especial del día, "Los encuentros con cierta persona de nombre Shaoran Li" Y yo que pensé que una salida a pasear sería reconfortante, pero con cada paso todo se tornaba más y más negro para mí y era obvio que no podía empeorar más, hasta que se dio la prueba de que se podía.

A veces me pongo a pensar en cierta frase que Eriol me decía: " No existen las coincidencias, solamente lo inevitable", porque lo que sucedió ayer, fue un claro ejemplo de esa frase, ya que no creo que haya sido una coincidencia haberme encontrado con él, en el primer día que pisaba la ciudad.

Pero ¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en no dejar borrármelo de la memoria y del corazón?

Era claro que ya no había ninguna razón para que nosotros dos volviéramos a vernos, ni siquiera teníamos algún tipo de lazo que nos uniera... Eso me había quedado más que claro "ese día", por lo menos de parte de él, porque al parecer el lazo para mí seguía presente, ya que creo que lo sigo amando y eso me hace sentir la peor basura del universo, más por el aspecto de que estoy engañando a una persona que me brindó y sigue brindando su cariño cuando más lo necesitaba.

Pero yo no lo quería seguir engañando, ni mucho menos a mí. Pero ahora que me pongo a analizar las cosas, si... Sigo enamorada de él, aún después de todo el daño que me provocó, pero es que... es un sentimiento que aunque hubieron momentos en que lo creía muerto, solo estuvo oculto tras una máscara de "enamoramiento" hacia otra persona.

Parecerá un poco tonto de mí parte pero... al verlo correr hacia mí y ver su sonrisa, me embargó una gran felicidad, porque renació en mí la esperanza de que tal vez él me siguiera amando, y aunque mis acciones demostraran lo contrario, sólo quería correr en dirección hacia él para volver a sentir su calidez sobre mi cuerpo, pero creo que el temor o más bien la verdad, me impulsó a escapar, ya que sólo eran deducciones mías... aquéllas donde pensaba que me podía seguir queriendo, cuando el mismo ya lo había dejado claro, tiempo atrás.

-¡Kinomoto! -de nuevo esa voz ¡Ya ni en mis pensamientos podía estar tranquila!

Se me olvidaba, no les había contado la última parte de la "maravillosa" desgracia de este viaje y esa tenía también nombre y apellido, de paso hasta un egocentrismo e hipocresía más grande que el universo y esa era Meiling Zhang, porque si existía una persona peor que ella o igual, era prueba suficiente de que este mundo ya estaba perdido, ya que con una era más que suficiente y eso me constaba.

Les daré una pequeña reseña de lo que era la princesa ¡Era una arpía en persona! Sé que no debo de juzgar a las personas, pero no era un juicio sino la verdad, y desde que alguien me haga pensar así es que el asunto es grave ¡Yo no soy de tener esas mentalidades!

Pensaba que el trabajo me serviría de "refugio" como en anteriores ocasiones, pero eso se quedó en el aire, porque en el primer día de pisar la locación solamente me había traído aún más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Meiling era una absoluta "diva" o lo que ella quería dar a entender, resultaba que sería una de las artistas en participar en las grabaciones para las que había venido y desde que nos conocimos me había tratado como "poca cosa" y andándose con sus aires de superioridad por cada punto del suelo que pisaba y que rebasaban el límite de la estratosfera y más allá, se la pasaba dando órdenes y tratando mal a todas las personas que consideraba inferiores a ella y lo peor del caso, es que se comportaba así porque aparte de "modelo" también era la directora de la compañía con la cual trabajábamos, por lo que tenía que compartir cada minuto del día con ella ¿Así o peor?

Prácticamente me estaba haciendo la vida imposible y mi límite de paciencia se estaba agotando.

He conocido niña mimadas en anteriores trabajos, pero este caso no se le comparaba, si la conocieran sabrían de que hablo, aunque creo que la descripción que he dado es clara. Porque Meiling es de esas personas con quien trabajas y quieres que ya se acabe el día.

Ya era otra pesadilla sumada a mi lista _mágica._

-¡Kinomoto! Creo que es la cuarta vez que te hablo y ni caso alguno me haz hecho ¿Acaso estas sorda o qué? ¡Para algo te pagan!

La miré y pude notar que de nuevo hacía esa pose que me ponía los nervios de punta ¡No estaba modelando para hacer eso! Y tampoco ese zapateo constante como si me ordenara o apurara, ¡no era nadie para ordenarme!

Creo que es la única persona que me ha hecho exaltar tanto.

-Mire señorita, usted no es nadie para estar dándome órdenes, yo solo me encargo de trabajar conjuntamente con su compañía y creo que prácticamente tenemos el mismo rango en cuanto a trabajo.

-¡Eres una insolente para hablarme así! Y el mismo rango no querida, porque también soy modelo y actriz, cargos que tú no ocupas y que ni podrás... Por varias razones.

¿Era mi imaginación o me tachaba de "fea"? No es que me considerara la belleza radiante en persona, pero creo que toda mujer es bella a su manera y ella no era nadie para clasificar a las personas y de seguro hasta hombres de "tu feo, yo bonita" Quien pudiera tener poco cerebro para hacer esas estúpidas señalaciones... Al parecer Meiling era una de ellas.

No por ser ella "bonita" la hacia especial y digo bonita entre comillas, porque en cuanto a moral dudo que hubiera algo bello, en el exterior sí, tenía un cabello negro con un largo hasta la cintura, poseía unos ojos color rubí y un cuerpo escultural, no por algo era modelo, pero creo que una persona es aún más bella cuando sus sentimientos son sinceros y transparentes y no como los de ella que eran llenos de celos, ira, ego y envidia.

-No es por faltarle al respeto, pero por el hecho de ser modelo o tener cualquier otra ocupación, no le da derecho a tratarme de esa manera. Y yo haré mi trabajo como crea conveniente y según las órdenes que me indicaron.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Y más te vale Kinomoto, que me haga caso a todo lo que le digo, porque puedo hacer que cambiemos de compañía de producción, por lo que usted y toda su patética gente serían historia

Era inaudito como esa mujer se atrevía amenazarme y aparte a intimidarme, porque se había acercado a mí de una forma muy altanera y si estuviéramos solas ya me habría agarrado a golpes, sin importarle la clase que decía tener.

Pero ahora, solo me falta pensar que por el bien de la compañía, tendría que aguantarme estos desplantes.

-Las amenazas no le funcionaran conmigo y no le diré nada más por el bien de mi compañía, no por usted.

-Eso dice, pero estoy segura que me considera superior.

Paciencia

-Ya no quiero seguir discutiendo con usted, así que si me disculpa...

-No...

-Sakura, hay unos problemas con unas puestas escénicas ¡OH! Perdón si interrumpí.

-No te preocupes André, claro que no interrumpes nada -se apresuró a decirle Meiling.

!Que cambios de personalidad tenía! Y esa sonrisa "amigable" que le dirigía, la hacia parecer un ángel ante la vista de todos los que no estuvieran ciegos para no darse cuenta de la persona que era, por lo menos a mí me trataba como basura y a todos los que creía que no valían nada, tomándose de referencia ella, como la primera en la escala alimenticia.

-Claro André, ya voy -le dije.

-De acuerdo Sakura. Me retiro, con permiso señorita Meiling.

-Esta conversación no se ha acabado- y se marchó al fin.

No sería nada fácil todo este asunto, porque Meiling me haría aún más difícil mi estancia aquí.

* * *

¿Qué haría? Esa pregunta abatía a Tomoyo desde hace dos días y eso la llenaba de una tensión amarga ¿Decírselo a Eriol? Cómo había pensado en esa pregunta y es que no le era fácil tratar esos asuntos con su ahora prometido, le tenía mucha confianza y lo amaba demasiado pero ¿Eso era suficiente para contarle el secreto que sólo ella y su madre sabían? ¿Cómo lo tomaría él? ¿Querría seguir con la boda después de todo? Lo amaba y eso era suficiente para que ella estuviera segura de que lo quería en su vida por siempre y no contemplaba la idea que algo que ella se había jurado llevar hasta la muerte, arruinara la felicidad que ya tenía.

Pero también sabía que no sería completamente feliz cuando él había aparecido de nuevo en su vida y tenía en cuenta que el no se rendiría hasta lograr su propósito, el cual temía por no tener idea de que tramaba y que haría cueste lo que cueste.

-¡Tomoyo! -exclamó Eriol abrazándola en el mueble en donde ella se encontraba.

Ella solo se sobresaltó por el repentino acto.

-Eriol, ¡me asustaste!

-Lo siento pequeña, pero como te veía un poco distraída aproveche el momento, no todos los días puedo sorprender a mí novia -le susurró muy cerca de su oído.

Él ya había tomado asiento a un lado de ella, quien solamente sonrió por su comentario.

Callaría lo que fuera necesario, aunque le costara, pero sólo para tener una vida completa a su lado.

-Lo siento, no te vi llegar.

-Te he extrañado tanto princesa, desde el martes en la noche no te he visto y mira que hoy ya es viernes -la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla-. Estos días han sido infinitos sin ti.

-Para mí también Eriol, te amo mucho -reforzó el abrazo- Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos -dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

-Tomoyo, te lo prometo... Pero -deshizo el agarre en el que estaban para mirarla a los ojos, solo la sujetaba por los brazos-, ¿por qué lloras y preguntas esas cosas?

-Debe... Debe ser por las fechas y las emociones de estos días -sonrió-. No es nada, en serio.

-Te adoro y daría todo por ti, nunca me separaría de tu lado.

La acercó a él y la beso con suma ternura, para demostrarle que el amor que le tenía era único.

-Muchas gracias Eriol -le respondió cuando ya estuvieron separados.

-No hay de que pequeña.

Pasó las palmas de sus manos en sus mejillas para secarle las pequeñas lágrimas que habían brotado de ella.

Cuando ya estuvo calmada decidió cambiar de tema.

-Y dime ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Shaoran?

-Me fue bien, aunque creo que Shaoran ya ha visto a Sakura -afirmó.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, me pregunto que si había sabido algo de ella y también supe que bebió el día anterior a mi visita.

-No he podido hablar con Sakura y si lo que me dices es verdad, Sakura debe estar evitándolo como sea.

-Así es ¿Cómo haremos lo de la fiesta?

-Creo que no le diremos nada a Sakura, ya sabes que ella no sabe nada de esto y la invitare con la excusa de que haremos una pijamada como cuando niñas -propuso rápidamente.

-Me parece lo mejor ¿Pero estas segura de lo que piensas hacer?

-Muy segura -asintió con la cabeza.

-Entonces te apoyaré -le dio otro beso-. ¿Está Sonomi en casa?

-Mamá fue a ver unas cosas a la oficina, si quieres la puedes esperar -ofreció.

-Así lo haré

-Disculpe señorita, le ha llegado una carta -intervino una joven, extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

-Muchas gracias Alice, puedes retirarte.

La joven se marchó tras la indicación de Tomoyo, dejando a la pareja de nuevo a solas.

-Si me disculpas princesa iré a buscar un vaso de agua -se levantó de su lugar

-Eriol, puedo mandar a que te lo traigan...

-Déjalo, ya conozco el camino, mientras lee la carta que te ha llegado -le sonrió y con lo mismo se levantó.

Lo vio alejarse de la sala de estar y contempló el sobre entre sus manos, notó que no tenía el nombre del remitente, solamente el suyo, lo abrió con cuidado y sacó la hoja de papel para desdoblarla.

_Querida Tomoyo:_

_Me he enterado de la "pequeña fiesta" que darás el domingo y estaré encantado de ir para verte y a otros que me gustaría conocer y platicar con ellos._

_No va ser fácil entrar a tu fiesta, pero tampoco imposible, así que espérame._

_El momento de nuestro encuentro se acerca._

_PD: No hagas tanto escándalo querida, la presión es mala, recuérdalo._

_Por siempre tuyo._

El sonido de la hoja de papel al arrugarse se escuchó en toda la habitación, sus puños que contenían la carta, la apretaban muy fuerte como si en ella quisiera desquitar todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos.

No lloraría, mucho menos cuando Eriol se encontraba a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba, quería gritar, golpear todo lo que pudiera; pero eso y las lágrimas iban a quedarse en ella y no lo iba a reflejar, tomaría cartas en el asunto y arreglaría esto como fuera.

Ahora lo que necesitaba era tranquilizarse y rezaba para que Eriol no se diera cuenta de su estado, se secó una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos amatistas y trató de no quebrarse en cualquier momento.

Quería ser fuerte y lo lograría.

-No me dejan en paz ni un minuto en la oficina.

-Es que eres el importante -comentó con una sonrisa.

-Me arrepiento de eso, creo que no podré esperar a Sonomi, ya me tengo que marchar a la oficina princesa.

-No te preocupes Eriol yo le digo a mamá, te extrañare.

-Yo más mi amor.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso que pareció eterno.

Se despidió de ella y él apenas cruzó la puerta. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que Tomoyo no soportó más, se recostó en el mueble y empezó a sollozar, Alice se acercó para ver que le ocurría.

-Señorita ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que llame al joven Eriol o a su madre? -se preocupó por el estado en que se encontraba Tomoyo.

-¡No! Esto no lo puede saber Eriol, no le digas nada sobre esto, por favor -suplicó con lágrimas.

-Como usted me diga, pero cálmese.

-Tomoyo... ¿qué te ocurre hija? -intervino Sonomi que acaba de llegar.

Se apresuró a llegar al lugar donde estaba ella.

-No sé que le pasa señora, apenas el joven Eriol se fue, ella se puso así.

-Gracias Alice, puedes retirarte.

-Con su permiso.

-Mamá... Ya no puedo más... -le extendió la carta.

Sonomi la desdobló y la leyó, se sorprendió de lo que decía y abrazó a su hija para que sollozara lo que quisiera.

- !Es un desgraciado al volver a aparecerse aquí!... Tranquila cariño, te prometo que esto lo arreglaré, juro que haré lo posible para que ese bastardo salga de nuestras vidas.

Eso lo tenía asegurado.

* * *

**Sakura**

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro días desde mi arribo a Paris y aun me parece lejana la realidad en la que me encuentro, no han sido días fáciles, he de admitirlo, porque con la presión del trabajo sumándoles a Meiling, los recuerdos inesperados y la alerta que siempre he tenido que poner para no encontrarme con "él" de nuevo, me han llenado de un estrés y malestar que he acarreado sin paz alguna.

Hable con Tomoyo ayer, sábado y me pidió que fuera a su casa para pasar con ella la Nochebuena, al principio me había negado rotundamente aunque me muriera de ganas por ir, pero es que Naoko estaba conmigo y sería como una falta de respeto eso de dejarla sola en una fecha especial, aparte de que nunca había visto de una buena manera eso de invitar a terceras personas, cuando no soy yo la que esta organizando cualquier evento y aunque Tomoyo nunca lo viera como un estorbo, para mí si sería incómodo, ya que sabía que Tomoyo quería pasar esta fecha solo con mi compañía, después de todos estos años sin vernos, la verdad que es que deseaba mucho pasar tiempo con mi prima y mejor amiga, por lo que por fin después de pensarlo acepte gustosa.

Naoko se había encontrado con unos familiares aquí y me habia dicho ese mismo día cuando la iba a invitar, que las fechas las pasaría en compañía de sus tíos que también se encontraban en París, pero que agradecía mi invitación. Me alegra saber que por lo menos estaría a gusto en esa fechas y podía asegurar que en la noche de hoy, también estaría de lo mejor y lo mas importante, feliz.

Por fin, después de un par de minutos, llegué a la casa de la familia Daidouji en París, pasé la caseta que permite el acceso y recorrí con el auto unos metros más en el camino que se encontraba rodeando al jardín, me bajé del auto y le permití a uno de los empleados que se encargara de él, aún cuando le insistí que me dejara hacerlo no me lo permitió, así que para no insistirle más terminé aceptando

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no venía, fue aquí donde me instalé cuando estudié en este país y recuerdo que todo es exactamente igual, los jardines que se extienden a la entrada y los de la parte trasera con diferentes tipos de flores, que ahora por invierno no estaban florecidos, son mi adoración sumándole mi parte preferida, el laberinto que se encontraba ahí, podía perderme horas sin perder la razón, era una emoción grande la que sentía al perderme ahí y no una desesperación, porque siempre era un reto buscar la salida y aunque siempre la buscara nunca me aprendía su ubicación, soy muy olvidadiza.

Pero recuerdo que ahí... sucedió una promesa.

_El mismo día que Shaoran se le había declarado, después de pasar por algunos monumentos históricos, entre risas y muestras de cariño habían llegado a la mansión Daidouji, lugar donde se instalaba Sakura. Shaoran se encargó de dirigirla a la parte trasera del lugar y la condujo al inicio del laberinto, porque sería ahí donde le daría su segundo regalo, siempre había tenido presente que dicho lugar era uno de sus favoritos y vio apropiado que sería el lugar perfecto para otro momento de absoluta alegría en ese día._

_-Shaoran, me alegro mucho estar contigo -susurró la joven, mientras le tomaba la mano a su acompañante._

_-A mi también Sakura._

_Detuvo su andar y se inclinó para posar un delicado beso en la frente de Sakura, la cual solo pudo sonreír por el acto y sonrojarse levemente por el detalle de ternura._

_-Sabes, hace unos minutos... Te di uno de mis regalos, pero aún falta uno._

_-Shaoran, sabes que ... Que tu eres mi mayor regalo, no es necesario otro- replicó, después de separarse de los brazos de Shaoran para mirarlo a los ojos-. En serio, no es necesario._

_-Pero es algo que ya tenía preparado, no me lo niegues._

_-Pero..._

_-Juro que es sólo uno, acéptalo por favor- pidió abrazándola._

_-De...de acuerdo-aceptó resignada, le gustaba la idea de que Shaoran fuera así de detallista, ese era una de sus mayores virtudes y nunca quería que cambiara._

_-Muchas gracias, pero que te parece si cruzamos el laberinto y dentro te lo doy._

_-Me parece una linda idea, vamos -coincidió con él y se adelantó unos pasos del castaño._

_-¿Porque siempre estás acelerada?_

_-¿Ah? En...¿en serio? -preguntó jugando con sus manos-. Pues no lo había notado, aparte de que..._

_-No tiene porque apenarte- interrumpió tomandola de las manos-. Eso es algo único en ti y siempre te quiero ver así, continuamos- indicandole el camino con su mano._

_Sin importar que el día ya estuviera llegando a su fin, ambos no se cansaban de caminar en ese laberinto, aparentemente sin salida, daban vueltas para encontrarse con paredes o en otras ocasiones se perdían, pero rápidamente se volvían a encontrar, las risas no faltaban. Después de cansarse de buscar el fin, lo lograron llegando a un jardin con miles de rosas alrededor, se sentaron en ellas, mirándose a los ojos._

_-Creo que será el lugar apropiado para darte esto- sacó una cajita de la bolsa de su pantalón y la abrió, sacando de ella una gargantilla de plata con un dije en forma de flor de cerezo en color rosa platinado._

_-Shaoran, eso es... Hermoso- susurró con una voz casi imperceptible._

_-Me alegra que te gustara, cuando lo vi, supe que era perfecto para ti- se ubicó atrás de Sakura y mientras ella se recogía el cabello, él le abrochó la cadena y la abrazó por detrás, ellos aun permanecían en el suelo._

_-Te amo mucho- dijo acurrucándose mejor en los brazos de su ahora novio._

_-Yo también te amo como no tienes idea._

_-¿Me puedes prometer algo?_

_-Lo que quieras._

_-Siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad?... Porque no...no me gustaría que esto fue...fuera un sueño-continuó mientras lágrimas rebeldes surcaban de sus ojos._

_-Sa... Sakura..._

_-No quiero...no quiero que esto acabe...-_

_Shaoran no soportó verla así y la abrazó aun más fuerte, le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, le secó sus lágrimas con pequeños besos en sus mejillas._

_-Te...lo...pro...me...to -le dijo entre besos._

Y pensar que esa promesa se había quedado en eso, en simples palabras sin ningún sentido, porque aquélla promesa nunca había sido cumplida y se había quedado en uno de tantos sueños que quería realizar.

Lo mejor era dejar esos pensamientos de lado.

La mansión de dos plantas seguía con el mismo estilo y con ese toque clásico y europeo, uno de mis lugares favoritos en esta ciudad. Lo que si veía cambiado, era el movimiento que se presentaba ese día, veía que entraban flores, comidas, empleados de un lado para otro, ya sea limpiando ventanales, arreglando jardines y quitándole la mancha imaginaria a cualquier cosa que se encontrara en cualquier sitio ¿acaso habría una fiesta? Tomoyo no me había mencionado nada del asunto y eso me sorprendía, de seguro solo es la limpieza de mes; me puse la mochila que cargaba con algo de ropa en mi hombro y entre a la mansión con el fin de buscar a Tomoyo, por dentro era aun peor la actividad, subí las escaleras ubicadas en la sala para dirigirme a la habitación de Tomoyo y ahí me la encontré, yendo de un lado para otro como perdida en sus asuntos que ni se percató de que estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si buscas la cadena de sol, está debajo de la cama -le dije, sospechando que eso era lo que buscaba y lo que se encontraba en lugar que le había mencionado, sólo se ponía así cuando buscaba aquella alhaja que Eriol le había regalado y la última vez que había sucedido ese episodio, pues digamos que unas cuantas cosas salieron por la ventana. Debe de estar muy estresada para no buscar en el lugar más obvio.

-Gracias -me dijo aun no percatándose de mi presencia, vi que se inclinaba para recoger la cadena. Pasaron uno, dos, tres segundos en esa posición, hasta que...

-¡Sakura! -prácticamente me tumbo al suelo por el abrazo que podía ser considerado mortales para la respiración.

* * *

El sol ya había desaparecido del cielo, ahora bordado de estrellas cristalinas, para dar paso a luna llena que se imponía esa noche; la luz del satélite natural se filtraba por los grandes ventanales que adornaban todo el salón principal, se apreciaban mesas redondas distribuidas alrededor de la habitación, para dejar despejado el centro destinado para el baile, algunas personas ya ocupaban sus lugares y otras ya había tomado la pista para bailar unas cuantas piezas al compás de la música.

Al fondo de aquella habitación se abría paso una escalinata que conforme iba bajando se iba abriendo hasta el final. Las luces artificiales creaban un ambiente cálido y especial, y como olvidar el gran árbol navideño con miles de luces y adornos, que se imponía a un lado de la pista, el cuál representaba a la fecha importante de ese día.

La gente compuesta por empresarios, amigos, familiares y demás personas del elite social de París se encontraban animados y esperando paciente a los anfitriones de la fiesta que aun no habían hecho aparición, ya que estaban ultimando problemas de último momento.

-¡Me niego a salir de esa forma!

-Pero Sakura, eres parte de mi familia y es algo lógico que bajes junto con mamá, Eriol y conmigo -explicó Tomoyo pacientemente por cuarta vez.

-¡No! Sólo porque soy una "prima" no quiere decir que me toque hacer eso.

-Por favor Sakura -suplicó.

-No Tomoyo, me quedaré en ese momento entre la multitud como cualquier otra invitada -insistió.

-Pero...

-¡No y no! Ya acepte ponerme este atuendo, estar en la fiesta, pero no me pidas tal exposición a mi persona. Sé lo que es estar con todas las miradas clavadas en ti, esperando el momento para buscar cualquier error que puedas cometer y ¡Comerte viva!

¿Cómo había llegado a esto? La única respuesta era Tomoyo, había olvidado el poder de consentimiento que podía tener su amiga con cara de ángel. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de las dobles intenciones que tramaba al invitarla a su casa? Todo el alboroto en la mañana y ella pensando que era la rutina diaria ¡Qué ingenua!

_-¿¿Qué?? _

_-Sí, va haber una fiesta navideña en mi casa hoy._

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? -se quejó._

_-Porque sabía que no ibas a aceptar._

_-No tengo ganas de una fiesta Tomoyo._

_-¡Por favor Sakura! Para que te relajes un poco, aparte de que ya hasta tengo tu vestido._

_Se acercó al armario y sacó un vestido azul turquesa._

_-¡Pero si es el vestido que vi en el aparador de una tienda! -exclamó sorprendida._

_-Debe ser la de la Avenida de los Campos Elíseos, sólo ahí la tienen, es uno de mis diseños._

_-Sí es ese, que precioso está. Tenía que ser tuyo -sonrió apreciando el conjunto._

_-Lo hice especialmente para ti. Ya te pertenece._

_Le extendió el vestido y Sakura la tomó entre sus manos._

_-Muchas gracias Tomoyo, estaré en la fiesta -dijo segura._

_-¡Bien! Entonces hay que empezar a arreglarnos, quedaremos hermosas._

_De acuerdo, en que lío se metió._

_Una horas después..._

_-Te ves fabulosa Sakura._

_Ella se miró al espejo y pudo notar que era verdad, su cabello castaño fue rizado levemente en las puntas y caía elegantemente, no tenía ningún peinado sobresaliente como a ella le gustaba, solo era adornado por una pequeña tiara que hacía de diadema, el vestido era una hermosura, que fue hecha especialmente para ella. Era un vestido con corpiño de pedrería, sin tirantes y con un ruedo descuartizado que así caer el vestido en cascada. Los únicos accesorios que portaba eran una pulsera de diamantes y el anillo de plata ubicado en su mano izquierda, que Yukito le había dado. Unos tacones plateados de tira de un alto considerable adornaban sus pies._

_Sencillo, pero espectacular. _

_Era el estilo que le fascinaba a Sakura._

_Tomoyo también se veía radiante, con un vestido color morado que hacía resaltar sus ojos, era un vestido sin tirantes y que caía en varias capas acentuando su figura y que al final tenía un hermoso remate. Su cabello alaciado era el apropiado para el tipo de vestido que usaba, portaba una cadena circular de plata, su anillo de compromiso y unos tacones blancos._

_-Está noche será maravillosa -dijo Tomoyo emocionada._

Prácticamente no la habían obligado, pero lo que le pedían ya iba más haya de lo que podía hacer.

-Estas exagerando Sakura.

-Puede ser, pero por favor no me obligues.

-Pero...- se quedó pensando-. Tienes razón, será mejor que te quedes abajo -dijo apurada mientras la conducía para que bajara.

Eriol solo las miraba sorprendido para después entender lo que sucedía.

-¿Segura? -dudó.

-Sí Sakura, no hay problema, baja por las escaleras de la sala y de ahí te diriges al salón principal.

-De acuerdo, los veo abajo.

Cuando Eriol vio que Sakura ya había desaparecido, se acercó a Tomoyo para aclarar un detalle.

-Así que no la obligaste a bajar, para que Shaoran no se diera cuenta de su presencia antes de tiempo -afirmó.

-Así es Eriol, porque si la llegará a ver, lo más seguro es de que se fuera de inmediato y quiero ver la reacción que tienen los dos.

-Tomoyo, creo que eso es un poco precipitado y podría perjudicar a los dos.

-Lo sé, pero por eso no le mencione a Sakura que Shaoran estaría, así como te pedí que no le mencionaras nada a él.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente te propones? -indagó.

-Recuerda que ambos nos dijeron que ya no se amaban y que por eso habían terminado su relación, algo que nunca nos creímos. Al día Shaoran se había regresado a Hong Kong y Sakura apenas se graduó con lo mismo se fue y tu mismo haz notado como los dos sufren, aún más Sakura que hasta ahora se digno a regresar y no precisamente por su cuenta -suspiró-. Sé que pueden salir aún más lastimados, pero si es así, es porque algo más sucedió entre ellos y si nada más se tratan como dos conocidos, sin sentimientos de por medio, será porque nos dijeron la verdad acerca de lo que pasó entre ellos.

-Entiendo lo que tratas de decirme y opino lo mismo que tú... Pero espero que esta intervención no se no salga de las manos, porque tengo el leve presentimiento que no será un simple encuentro.

* * *

Vestido con un esmoquin negro con lazo del mismo color y unos zapatos a juego, Shaoran Li bajo del automóvil verde olivo que llevaba ese día, entrego las llaves del auto al vallet parking y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a bajar a su acompañante, una señorita ataviada en un vestido rojo largo recto, con tirantes finos delicadamente cubierto por una chalina del mismo color, el hombre le extendió su brazo y juntos se encaminaron a la puerta principal.

-Buenas noches señor... Señora -saludó el mayordomo principal.

-Señorita -corrigió la acompañante.

-Disculpe por el error, permítame su abrigo y si es amable señor de darme sus nombres.

-Gracias -respondió la señorita.

-Por supuesto.

Le dijo lo solicitado y el señor verificó que estuvieran en la lista.

-Les presento a Marié, ella los conducirá a su mesa correspondiente y gracias por su presencia. Felices fiestas.

-Muchas gracias, igualmente y con su permiso -dijo el hombre.

-Si me siguen por aquí -señalo con su mano el camino.

Los presentimientos de ciertas personas a veces se vuelven realidad y ellos se hacen fieles a las sensaciones que sienten, otros simplemente no son supersticiosos y hacen caso omiso a las palpitaciones del corazón, los nervios resentidos en la piel, el aire que sientes que te falta y otras más sin explicación alguna.

En un caso parecido se encontraba Shaoran, creía que se estaba enfermando, pero eso iba más allá que una "simple gripa" como lo había llamado. Ahora se encontraba sentado en la mesa, bebiendo un vaso con agua, era claro que no tocaría el alcohol hasta la hora de la cena y era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que su prometida había aceptado bailar con un hombre que le pidió la pieza pero que se convirtió en las "piezas" , por lo que después de media hora se encontraba, por así decirlo, solo y abandonado. No le molestaba que ella hiciera eso, de hecho hasta agradecía al hombre, porque él no tenía ganas de nada y sabía que ella tenía derecho a divertirse. No le había faltado las ofertas de varias señoritas y hasta de señoras que le pedían algún baile, pero siempre se le ocurría una excusa "gentil" para no terminar aceptando y hasta ahora le había funcionado.

Por el momento no se había podido acercar a Tomoyo y Eriol, ya que después de la bienvenida y todo el rollo de presentaciones, habían sido acaparados por varias personas que los felicitaban por su compromiso, también anunciado oficialmente esa noche. Prefería esperar a que estuvieran solos.

Ahora solamente le daba la vuelta al salón con su mirada, esquivando olímpicamente ciertas miradas sugestivas de ciertas jóvenes, se enfocó en la pista de baile y apreció a las parejas de enamorados que bailaban amenamente, su mente viajó al pasado y desvió la mirada para no recordar, pero una persona entre la multitud llamó su atención, una señorita al otro lado del salón que también observaba a la pista.

No supo que lo impulsó a levantarse de su lugar, avanzó lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a aquélla joven y confirmar que no estaba alucinando "¡Aún no había tomado alcohol!" se repetía una y otra vez. Cuando estuvo a una distancia razonable para apreciarla mejor, supo que no estaba equivocado, era Sakura...

**Shaoran**

Sin importar que pasara, quería estar con ella, ahora que estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de poder hacer contacto con su mismo aire, era una emoción única e indescriptible.

Solamente quería acercarme lo más que mi voluntad me permitiera y ahora que la veo después de estos años, me doy cuenta que me perdí de un tesoro con un gran valor.

Conforme me acerco, la gravedad se vuelve más pesada, mis manos sienten calor y frío a la vez,solo mis pies me conducían hacia ella, porque mi mente solo estaba ocupada en apreciarla para tratar de no perder aquél momento, temía que en cualquier momento de desvanecería.

No me importaba que a varias personas las estuviera ignorando, inventando excusas sin sentido con el fin de que no me detuvieran para llegar a donde quería. Conforme pasan los segundos el tiempo se vuelve más largo y cada vez mi corazón se da cuenta de que en realidad era ella y que el momento que siempre he anhelado por fin se ha hecho presente.

Al parecer no me ha visto por la distancia en la que aún me encuentro y porque se encontraba concentrada mirando a las parejas bailar. Apresuraba el paso para que no la sacarán a bailar, pero me tranquilice cuando noté que ella los rechazaba ¡Claro que no pueden! Yo... Yo no soy nadie para pensar así, tal vez lo que hago en este momento es una maldita estupidez... Y si es así ¿Por qué no me detengo?

_Simplemente porque el corazón no acepta razones._

Por fin los segundos, que parecieron horas, se van agotando y casi puedo sentir su esencia de flores en mi piel.

Notó que vira la mirada y choca con la mía; su belleza es igual a como la recuerdo.

No, de hecho es aún más hermosa.

Me concentró en la reacción que puede tener y sólo me percato de que su rostro refleja sorpresa, angustia y un mar de sentimientos que no pude distinguir por la velocidad de la situación, que de un momento a otro pasó a ser de milésimas de segundo.

Se dispone a irse, pero un impulso me obligó a tomarla de su mano derecha para que no huyera, sentía la delicada piel de su mano unida a la mía y supe que estaba perdido.

Porque resurgió lo que quería dejar sepultado hace mucho tiempo para no seguir haciéndome daño con el recuerdo de la persona a la cual dejé ir.

Quería hablar con ella y pedirle perdón por todo, decir todo hasta que mis pulmones reventaran a causa de tantas palabras a decir.

-Sakura... -la llamé y me sorprendió el tono de voz que utilice, una entre suplica y expectación por lo que se avecinaba.

-Sha... Shaoran ¿Qué quieres? -me preguntó bruscamente y rápidamente soltó su mano de la mía.

Señal muy alentadora.

-Pues... Hola.

Bravo Shaoran ¡hermoso comienzo!

-Ah... Hola, si eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme, tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que...

-Sakura, en serio necesitamos hablar.

-No Shaoran... Sabes que ya no hay nada más que decir... To... Todo quedo claro hace mucho -escuché que me dijo entrecortadamente y si no fuera porque estaba de espaldas, podría ver que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Nunca me había gustado verla llorar, no me merezco ni una lágrima suya.

Es algo sin sentido lo que estoy haciendo y si mi presencia la lastimaba, lo mejor era no seguir insistiendo en lo que sea que pensaba hacer.

¡Sólo quiero arreglar todo! Pero si ella no quería escucharme estaba en todo su derecho, aunque fuera mi obligación decirle toda la verdad.

Me volteé para irme de ahí, cuando escuché me hablaba.

-¿Qué quieres? -preguntó aún de espaldas.

-Olvídalo Sakura.

-¿Sólo para eso? ¿Para un "olvídalo Sakura"? -me dijo volteándose y acercándose rápidamente a mí. No estaban las lágrimas que supuse y no pensé que reaccionara así-. ¡¿Acaso solo eso sabes decir?!

-No Sakura... Quería hablar contigo, pero...

-¿Pero qué? ¡¿Que más tendrías que decirme?! Dijiste suficiente aquella vez y ¡Hasta de sobra!

Exclamó claramente dolida, pero con una voz que sólo podía ser escuchada por mí.

-¡De eso te quiero hablar! Esa vez fue un error.

-Entonces fue un error decírmelo, hubiera sido mejor si me enteraba por otro medio, pero... Pero tú fuiste el que me lastimó y de una forma que nunca...

-¡De eso me arrepiento, no quise lastimarte!

-No...

Se detuvo súbitamente y no supe porqué, hasta que me enfoqué en la música de fondo, había empezado a tocar la que canción que nos acompaño en nuestro primer baile y que hicimos nuestra.

Bajé mi mirada al suelo para apreciar la canción y cuando me di cuenta de todo, la dirigí a sus ojos esmeraldas, pude ver que estaban cerrados con algo de presión y una de sus manos estaba a punto de cerrarse pero lo evité cuando una de las mías la sujetó.

Abrió los ojos por el simple acto y se dejó llevar por mí, ya que no supe en que momento la dirigí al centro de la pista de baile. Con algo de titubeo por el temor de su rechazo, la sujete de la cintura, sentía como sus brazos eran pasados alrededor de mi cuello y con ese acto mi agarre se volvió firme.

_**My yesterdays are all boxed up and neatly put away **_

_(Mi pasado está prolijamente guardado y lo he dejado atrás)_

_**But every now and then you come to mind **_

_(Pero ahora y entonces tu imagen vuelve a mi mente)_

_**Cause you were always waiting to be picked to play the game **_

_(Aunque siempre esperabas ser el elegido para jugar el juego)_

_**But when your name was called, you found a place to hide **_

_(cuando te llamé por tu nombre, encontraste un lugar donde esconderte)_

_**When you knew that I was always on your side **_

_(Aún sabiendo que yo siempre estuve a tu lado)_

Me preguntaba si esto era real y si no era otro sueño irrealizable, pero cuando pude sentir su cabeza acurrucada en mi pecho y moviéndose al compás de la música, supe que no era una ilusión que con sólo tocarla se desvanecería. Su dulzura y todo lo de ella me enamoro por completo. ¡Que tonto fui al no luchar más y más por ella! Sé que no fui todo lo que esperaba de mi.

_**Well everything was easy then, so sweet and innocent **_

_(Todo era fácil entonces, tan dulce e inocente) _

_**But my demons and my angels reappeared**_

_(Pero mis demonios y mis ángeles reaparecieron)_

_**Leavin' all the traces of the man you thought I'd be **_

_(Dejando solo las huellas del hombre que pensaste podría ser) _

_**Too afraid to hear the words I'd always feared**_

_(Demasiado miedo para escuchar las palabras siempre me temía)_

_**Leavin' you so many questions all these years **_

_(Dejándome tantas preguntas todo estos años)_

Noté que sus ojos permanecían cerrados, como si ella tampoco quisiera despertar. Eso quiere decir que ¿me sigue amando?

¿Acaso ella aún me ama? Porque si así fuera, lucharía contra todo para estar a su lado y nunca más separarme de ella. ¡Esto que ocurre ahora, pensé que nunca más podría llegar a ocurrir!

_**Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear **_

_( Hay un lugar allí muy lejos, un lugar donde todo es claro)_

_**Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear **_

_(Dónde es fácil volver a empezar con quienes tanto queremos)_

_**Or are you left to wonder, all alone, eternally **_

_(O acaso solo te has ido para repetir, en soledad, eternamente) _

_**This isn't how it's really meant to be?**_

_(Esto no es ¿cómo realmente creí que podía ser?)_

_**No it isn't how it's really meant to be**_

_(No, no es cómo realmente creí que podía ser)_

La haría la persona más feliz del mundo, aunque fuera la frase más repetitiva que se dijera, si me diera la oportunidad de enmendar los errores, que en mi vida solo fue uno, pero que equivalía a los de toda una vida.

Porque el amor que le tengo no fue sólo un pasatiempo, es lo único que realmente me importa y aunque en algún momento trate de olvidarla a ella y al sentimiento, su recuerdo era más fuerte, que nunca me lo permitía. Siempre volvía y se quedaba ahí, en mi corazón.

_**Well they say that love is in the air, but never is it clear,**_

_(Dicen que el amor está en el aire, pero nunca es tan claro)_

_**How to pull it close and make it stay?**_

_(¿Cómo asegurarlo, sostenerlo y hacerlo permanente?) _

_**Butterflies are free to fly, and so they fly away **_

_(Las mariposas son libres de volar, y así vuelan y se van) _

_**And I'm left to carry on and wonder why **_

_(Y a mi solo me queda continuar y preguntarme por qué) _

_**Even through it all, I'm always on your side**_

_(Aún después de todo, yo siempre vuelvo a tu lado)_

Quiero amarla y que eso permanezca siempre, si ella me lo permite, así lo haré, para estar siempre a su lado.

_**Is there someplace far away, someplace where all is clear**_

_( Hay un lugar allí muy lejos, un lugar donde todo es claro)_

_**Easy to start over with the ones you hold so dear**_

_(Dónde es fácil volver a empezar con quienes tanto queremos)_

_**Or are we left to wonder, all alone, eternally**_

_(O estamos a la izquierda es de extrañar, todos solos, eternamente) _

_**But is this how it's really meant to be?**_

_(Pero, ¿es esta la forma en que realmente se pretende ser?) _

_**No, is it how it's really meant to be?**_

_(No, es la forma en que realmente pretende ser)_

Esta vez lo haría todo bien, como debió haber sido desde un principio.

_**If they say that love is in the air, never is it clear **_

_(Si dicen que el amor está en el aire, nunca estuvo tan claro) _

_**How to pull it close and make it stay **_

_(¿Cómo asegurarlo, sostenerlo y hacerlo permanente?)_

_**If butterflies are free to fly, why do they fly away? **_

_(Si las mariposas son libres de volar, ¿por qué vuelan y se van? )_

_**Leavin' me to carry on and wonder why **_

_(Me abandonan y sigo preguntandome por qué… )_

_**Was it you that kept me wondering through this life**_

_(toda esta vida fuiste quien me mantuvo aferrado a estas dudas)_

_**When you know that I was always on your side**_

_(Aún cuando siempre supiste que yo estuve a tu lado.)_

**-Always on your side-**

**Sheryl Crow ft. ****Sting**

Siento como nuestros movimientos se van alentando y puedo notar que la música ya ha acabado, poco a poco nos vamos separando y puedo percatarme que la separación se da lento, como si ambos no quisiéramos soltarnos de nuestro agarre. Por lo menos yo no quiero.

Salimos fuera de la pista y por fin estamos a una distancia razonable para vernos a los ojos , me pierdo en los suyos color jade, que brillan más que nunca.

***-*-*-*-***

-Pues... Yo no... -dice apenada.

-Lo siento -contesta Shaoran.

-Eso solo fue por...

Trata de explicarse, pero una tercera voz interviene la plática.

-Shaoran ¡Había estado buscándote! -exclamó una señorita.

Le tomó el brazo a Shaoran y pasó el suyo alrededor para unirla a la de él.

-¿Meiling? -preguntó asombrada Sakura.

-Ah... Hola Kinomoto, no te había visto, no sabía que pudieras venir a algo como esto.

-¿Se conocen? -preguntaron al unísono Sakura y Shaoran.

-Si amor, es del trabajo nada más -le respondió a él-. Y Sakura, claro que nos conocemos, si nos vamos a casar, estamos comprometidos.

La sorpresa era lo mínimo que había sentido la castaña, un remolino de sentimientos la agitó.

**Continuara...**

**

* * *

**

Notas de la autora:

**Se me extendió mucho el capítulo de hoy, pero fue especialmente para recompensar el tiempo que me tarde en actualizar .**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado mucho el capítulo, ojala no haya sido tan cruel el final xD. Es dedicado especialmente a Mariana por su cumpleaños que fue el lunes 13 de octubre ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Perdón por el atraso ' Y a la vez gracias por la canción que me recomendaste y que fue usada en ese capítulo. **

**Muchas cosas salieron a relucir en este capítulo, me costó realizarlo, no era fácil llegar al final xDD por fin saben quién resultó ser la famosa prometida y el primer encuentro de nuesta parejita, los problemas de Tomoyo ufF! y el próximo estará... Sin comentarios del asunto x)**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ustedes me ayudan a superarme y espero seguir contando con ellos.**

**La contestación será mandada a sus cuentas por falta de tiempo y a los que no tengan link, serán puestos en mi profile a mas tardar el lunes o martes de esta semana.**

**La actualización será dentro de dos semanas, cuándo termine mis parciales :)**

**Gracias por su espera,¡¡ les agradezco mucho a todos!!**

**Pd: Los vestidos descritos si existen y el link de ellos, los pondré dentro de unos días :)**

**Hasta la próxima.**

**°Dianitha°**

* * *


	5. CAPITULO V

**"Sueños por compartir"**

**° Capítulo V °**

"_La traición es aún más dolorosa, cuando intervienen el corazón y los sentimientos depositados en él"_

**[By: Dianita]**

**=Capítulo dedicado especialmente a Karencita: Tú cumpleaños es en un día y este es mi regalito para ti. Te quiero mucho=**

**[Sakura]**

Me encuentro bailando sobre una delicada nube, que en cualquier momento podría desvanecerse estando yo en ella. Las ganas de llorar como si nunca lo hubiera hecho se quedaron retenidas en mí, mientras me dejaba llevar por la música y por mi compañero de baile, que me volvía en cierta forma una persona sin conciencia para pensar en mis actos.

¿Cómo termine aquí? ¿En qué momento mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme sobre sus brazos había desaparecido? Tenía todas las ganas de gritarle todo el dolor que sentía, pero eso luchaba contra mis deseos de volver a besarlo como antes.

Todas mis defensas cayeron cuando escuche esa canción, cómo olvidarme de ella cuando representaba tanto para mí y aun más el mensaje que expresaba, porque descríbia perfectamente mi situación; siempre lo he amado sin importar lo que pasó o pasara, siempre había estado a su lado.

El perfume y ternura que posee invade cada fibra de mi piel y hace que sienta un cosquilleo de nerviosismo y felicidad que chocan uno contra otro haciendo que salgan disparados como fuegos artificiales.

Algo grita en mi interior que no me separe de él y eso mismo hace que desee que todo lo que pasó anteriormente nunca hubiera sucedido y que ésta fuera la realidad perfecta que tanto había soñado, donde él y yo siempre estuviéramos juntos y donde nos amaramos de una forma que nunca hubiera existido.

Suenan patéticos mis pensamientos considerando las circunstancias, pero… fragmentos del corazón que desde hace tiempo había querido desechar se presentan e invaden todo de mi, incluyendo mi mente; remplazando el corazón que me había obligado a formar según yo "para mi propio bien". Es increíble el análisis mental que me he impuesto, porque mi corazón ha sido el mismo, solo que fue tapizado por una nueva pintura y ahora el barniz ha estado desapareciendo.

No sé porqué pero… estaba segura de amar a Yukito, pero en esos momentos Shaoran siempre estuvo presente, por lo que ¿Qué sucedió? Debería odiar a Shaoran por todo el daño que me causó y en algún momento estaba convencida de que lo había logrado... pero de nuevo estúpida por no haber logrado lo que me había propuesto. Sé que algo me une a él y soy conciente de lo que es y es simple… sigo enamorada de él a pesar de todo… pero él no de mí.

La música va acabando y me separó dificultosamente de él, mis brazos no quieren responder a un simple acto de separación. Lo inevitable y tal vez lo mejor ha ocurrido y por fin esto que pareciera un cuento de hadas se ha empezado a acabar.

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos porque me perdería en esa mirada que tanto había extrañado.

―Pues… yo no… ―trató de por lo menos dar una respuesta o una explicación para el comportamiento que acaba de reflejar.

Tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta.

El lugar en el que me encontraba hace unos instantes se desvaneció estando yo en ella y ahora que he caído desde lo más alto siento un dolor que fue provocado por el golpe que he recibido al caer al asfalto.

Creía que ahora todo volvía a ser como antes , que lo que había vivido todos estos años había sido una pesadilla… pero solo fue la ilusión creada por mí y lo dulce que acompaño aquél momento.

Bailé con la persona a la cual entregue mi corazón, pero también al que se encargó de lastimarlo, provocando heridas que en la actualidad solo habían permanecido ocultas pero presentes.

¿Acaso esto fue un error?

¿Qué pretendía él al realizar tal escena conmigo o más bien que pretendía yo al dejarme llevar?

Cuándo aprenderé a reprimir esos impulsos que controlan todo de mí, porque eso provocó que yo fuera directamente a mi propia muerte en vida.

―Lo siento ―escuchó que me dice ¿apenado?

"No es obvio" escucho a mi conciencia pero la ignoro… eso no puede ser.

Ignoro todo, no quería aceptar que el Shaoran de tiempo atrás ya no existía o que simplemente nunca existió.

―Eso sólo fue por… ―le intento decir algo para alejarme de él lo más rápido que pudiera pero…

― ¡Shaoran! Había estado buscándote.

Sorpresa es lo mínimo que siento en este instante. ¿Acaso se la pasaba interrumpiendo en cualquier lugar que me encontrara? Pero... ¿Qué digo? Si no estaba en el trabajo… eso quería decir que…

― ¿Meiling?

― ¡Ah! Hola Kinomoto, no sabía que pudieras venir a algo… como esto.

― ¿Se conocen? ―les pregunto y noto que también él hace la misma pregunta.

―Si amor, es del trabajo nada más –escuche que ella decía a él-. Y Sakura, claro que nos conocemos, estamos comprometidos.

¿Prometido?

Es que…

―Meiling, no es para que lo digas de esa forma.

No lo niega… mi garganta la siento amarga y no puedo respirar.

Sabía que esto no era algo que él quisiera, de seguro lo hizo como una obligación o como una maldita broma para que él estuviera seguro de que me tenía aun en sus manos y yo caí como una tonta… otra vez.

Y todo por no escuchar a la parte más pequeña de mí conciencia.

― ¡Ah! Fe… felicidades ―les dije como pude luchando contra mí misma.

No iba a llorar frente a él. ¿Para qué viera que me ha herido otra vez?

_El nunca lo haría._

Eso no es verdad, el no me amaba y mucho menos era sincero.

―Gracias ―escuche que decía Meiling orgullosa, ella era la que menos me interesaba en este momento, pero él no dijo nada, sólo el silencio fue su compañero.

―Si… si me… me disculpan tengo que irme.

Me di la media vuelta y busque rápidamente la salida hacia el jardín, ni siquiera me espere a salir de la casa y me puse a correr como si eso mismo me hiciera dejar todo. Pero no era así, no podía huir siempre, al parecer ya nada podía detenerme y eso de escapar ya era algo que había optado para cualquier situación, en especial para éstas.

Todo se vuelve confuso y ni la mínima idea de hacia donde me dirijo, corro lo más que le vestido me permite y solo me dejo conducir por lo único que me permite el movimiento.

Corro todo lo que puedo…lágrimas caen a montón, pero nadie las ve. Grito, pero nadie me escucha, agonizo y nadie me auxilia. Soy simplemente alguien que se muere por dentro. ¿Pero eso cuenta acaso?Si tuviera el valor de decir todo lo que me lastima y aun más a él, terminaría muriendo ahogada por todas las aflicciones. Pensando las cosas se ayuda a descargar el dolor, pero a veces eso termina con uno mismo.

Odio, resentimiento, amor se fusionan para hacer un grito aun más desgarrador en mi interior.

Muy lejanamente escucho "Reacciona" pero me hago sorda y mi mente no logra procesar esa simple llamada que me expresan. ¿Quién dice que reaccione? ¿El corazón o la mente? ¿Mí conciencia o mis sentimientos? ¿Deseo reaccionar o prefiero hundirme más y más en ese fondo sin final?

¿Por qué? Sólo respóndanme y lo entenderé, me conformare con lo que sea y eso ya es llegar a un punto de desesperación… pero que por lo menos me hagan ver que debo estar bien. Ya que una crisis de dolor y amargura me envuelven y cubren por completo ¿Dónde está la luz que me liberara de ese infierno cruel?

Me siento al límite de todo lo que hay en mí, mi pecho se estruja y asfixian mi corazón. Mis ojos arden y prefiero sentirlo para así aliviarme un poco… sólo un poco. Mi cabeza es un lío total y me voy perdiendo en un abismo sin final, voy perdiendo la conciencia y de un momento a otro todo se vuelve negro para mí.

**|°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°|**

― ¡Que rara la actitud que tuvo! ―exclamó Meiling con desdén.

―No era para que se lo dijeras de esa forma. ¡¿Acaso tienes que anunciarlo a todo el mundo?! ―le dijo molesto.

―Sabes qué Shaoran, sí… sí es necesario y aún más a esa.

―Ni siquiera la conoces para que hables así de ella –le recriminó.

― ¿La conoces?

―No te importaría de todos modos si te lo dijera.

Realmente ahora ya nada le importaba, maldita la interrupción que tuvo. Le preocupaba gravemente lo que pudiera estar pensando Sakura en estos instantes, no quería que se enterara de su compromiso y mucho menos de esa forma.

Volvía a reiterarse así mismo que todo lo que prometió lo cumpliría y de eso estaba seguro. Le valía todo el mundo y si de él dependía cambiar y resolver todo lo que no pudo años atrás, lo haría aunque le costara la vida misma. Con tal de recuperar parte de su vida y un poco de la luz que se fue junto con ella y aunque ella ya no lo amara era conciente de dar un nuevo comienzo… Pero ¿qué tan seguro estaba de eso?

Caminó apresuradamente a la salida del salón, dejando atrás a una Meiling demasiado molesta. No era ella quien le importaba y aunque la quisiera y apreciara en un aspecto no más allá de la amistad, el asunto el cuál tenía que tratar involucraba solo estar pendiente de una sola persona.

Lo que no sabía es que si bien tenía unos cuantos temores sobre lo que le pasaba a la dueña de sus pensamientos, no contaba con la suficiente intuición como para notar que le había afectado de una forma dolorosa y desgarradora, donde no sólo intervenían unas cuantas lágrimas y un estrujo al corazón, si no el desvanecimiento de toda su alma de pedazos.

Él no conocía esa faceta de dolor de ella, nunca lo había experimentado… sin contar aquél día.

― ¡Shaoran no te permito! ¿Cómo pretendes dejarme sola? –le recriminó Meiling, lo tomó del brazo para que detuviera su andar.

Él no le dirigió ninguna mirada y suavemente de deshizo del agarre y continuó su trayecto a un lugar que él mismo desconocía.

Pero no contó con ser interceptado por Eriol, él miró a Shaoran analíticamente y se preocupó inmediatamente por su estado. Una mirada fue suficiente para Eriol, para saber que algo no estaba bien y que probablemente lo que presentía sucedió.

―Shaoran ¿Qué pasó?

― ¡Tú lo sabías y me lo ocultaste! –acusó señalándolo con un dedo―. Eriol, sabes perfectamente la situación que tenemos Sakura y yo.

― ¿Qué situación Shaoran? Que yo sepa, la única situación en la que se encuentran, es una en la que ustedes solo son dos personas que tuvieron una relación que se acabó por una supuesta "falta de amor" ―dijo rápidamente Eriol de manera paciente y fría. No podía darse el lujo de perder la paciencia y estaba conciente de que con Shaoran eso era más que un requisito. Tampoco lamentaba el haber usado ese tono tan inusual en su persona, pero si eso era la única manera de controlar los ánimos de su mejor amigo, tendría que usar todos los recursos posibles―. Ahora dime ¿qué sucedió?

―Me encontré con Sakura y baile con ella… pero al terminar la pieza Meiling nos interrumpió y le mencionó lo de nuestro compromiso ―respondió cazquibajo.

―Algo pasó entre ustedes ¿No es así?

―No más de lo que sabes ―reiteró.

No cedería a contar ese episodio de su vida, era algo que no se atrevía a mencionarlo por la gravedad del asunto que involucraba y aunque solo le llegará a contar una parte de ese relato, sabía que Eriol intuiría que no es toda la verdad en sí.

¿Pero era correcto seguir callándolo?

―Eso es mentira y tú mismo lo sabes ―le reprochó―. ¿Y Sakura?

―No lo sé, la perdí de vista cuando ella se alejó de donde yo me encontraba y me preocupa como estaba ―dijo sinceramente.

―Eso sólo es la clara muestra de que algo no está bien entre ustedes Shaoran y aunque en parte me molesta que no me quieras contar la verdad, al fin y al cabo sólo es tú decisión y la respetare como tal –compartió su punto de vista con el castaño ―Pero lo que realmente me molestaría y que haría que no te lo perdonara es que a Sakura le ocurriera algo en el aspecto que sea. Y si depende escoger entre la felicidad de ella lo haré, porque es una persona muy representativa en mi vida y en la de Tomoyo y nadie me impedirá cuidarle, ni siquiera tú ―amenazó tajantemente.

―No tienes que amenazarme, lo tengo claro Eriol y creo que no es el momento para contarte lo que quieres saber, pero ten por seguro que lo haré ―dijo cortante.

Algo que le molestaba rotundamente era que él le hablara como si tampoco le importará Sakura.

¡Cómo no le iba ha importar!

_Aunque esa idea ya haya representado en bastante tiempo._

―Eriol, ¿encontraste a Sakura?... OH siento interrumpir su plática ―se apresuró a disculparse cuando intervino en la discusión―. Buenas noches Shaoran y feliz navidad.

―Buenas noches Tomoyo, de igual manera mis más sinceros felicidades por este día y por tu compromiso ―la felicitó con una sonrisa tímida a la dama en cuestión.

―Gracias Shaoran, pero ¿Ocurre algo malo? ―preguntó mirando a los dos hombres presentes, al percatarse del ambiente tenso que reinaba entre ellos.

―Tomoyo…

―Eriol ¿tiene que ver con Sakura? ―lo interrumpió―, por favor díganme los dos qué está sucediendo ―exigió firmemente.

―Princesa, te explicaremos todo pero lo mejor será que en otro lugar lo tratemos ―sugirió―. Shaoran, por favor acompáñanos.

Eriol le tomó la mano a su prometida y se dirigieron al despacho de la familia Daidouji, seguidos por Shaoran unos pasos atrás.

Una vez instalados en el lugar, Tomoyo se sentó en mueble junto a Eriol y Shaoran ocupó el sillón de enfrente. El silencio gobernó durante varios segundos hasta que Tomoyo al no escuchar explicaciones de parte de los dos, prosiguió a comenzar la plática que les ponía nervioso a todos los presentes.

―Creo que ya espere suficiente y esta situación me está poniendo cada vez más nerviosa ¿Alguno de los dos me dirá que sucede con Sakura? Porque desde que ustedes no hablen quiere decir que ella está involucrada ¿me dirán o no? ―preguntó preocupada.

―Lo que pasa Tomoyo, es que lo que nos temíamos…

―Dejame explicarle Eriol, creo que después de los problemas que ya les cause en este día, lo menos que puedo hacer es eso ¿Me permites Tomoyo?

―Claro Shaoran.

El empezó su relato desde el momento en que ambos se habían encontrado, omitiendo la _casi_ riña que tuvieron antes del baile, conforme él contaba todo, el rostro de Tomoyo cambiaba a diferentes expresiones debido a los estados de ánimo que experimentaba; entre ellos la culpa ya que pensaba que si ella no hubiera obligado a Sakura, ahora su mejor amiga no estaría pasando todo esto. Y aunque ahora estaba segura de que algo ocultaban los dos, también estaba conciente de que su encuentro provocó mucho dolor en Sakura, según las reacciones que Shaoran le había dicho y que ella había reflejado; y lo que intuía mas no aseguraba es ¿Por qué se puso así? ¿Por ver a Shaoran o por lo de su compromiso? O acaso ¿Una fusión de ambas? Y si fuera cualquiera de esas opciones, seguía buscando el por qué.

La molestó demasiado que Shaoran no haya dicho nada al momento y que dejara a la castaña en este estado.

¿Qué les había sucedido para que ninguno de los dos dignara a contar los hechos reales?

Sabía que Sakura solo le ocultaría algo como eso por orgullo o para dejar el dolor guardado en su interior… esa era su forma de protegerse.

― ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Te exijo que digas qué pasó Shaoran! ―le dijo exaltada al levantarse del lugar que ocupaba y dirigiéndose peligrosamente hacia el castaño.

― ¡Tomoyo! No es la forma de buscar una solución, lo mejor será buscar a Sakura. No ganamos nada estando aquí y no podemos hacer nada mientras no sepamos su ubicación ―la sujetó de la cintura para detenerla.

―Pero Eriol… sabes lo importante que es Sakura para nosotros, si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré jamás. Todo esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan egoísta para ponerme a pensar en las consecuencias a fondo… sólo quería saber que le ocurría, saber porque no quería saber nada de este país… ―terminó en un susurro y se acurrucó en el pecho de Eriol, pequeños sollozos se escucharon en la habitación. Eriol la condujo de nuevo al sillón y la abrazó fuertemente para calmarla.

―No es tú culpa princesa, solo te preocupabas por ella como lo haría cualquiera que la quisiera tanto como tú y eso no es nada malo. Tal vez nuestro único error fue forzar un poco las cosas… pero no te pongas así, sé que a Sakura no le gustaría verte así y a mi tampoco ―le dijo cariñosamente.

"No sabía hasta que punto se podían salir las cosas de control en algunos momentos, pero los errores cualquiera los comete y a veces lo mejor es tratar de enmendarlos y aprender de ellos para sacar la semilla buena y comenzar de nuevo todo otra vez.

¿Pero todos los errores se podían arreglar?" ―analizó Eriol.

―Realmente siento mucho todo lo que he provocado, pero no es un buen momento para contar lo que sucedió, puedo pero… es algo delicado de manejar ―se excusó.

―Shaoran… sólo dime una cosa ¿Sus versiones son muy diferentes? ―preguntó incorporándose para verlo a los ojos.

―Si… si Tomoyo, muy diferentes ―contesto sorprendido por la observación que había ofrecido la prometida de su mejor amigo―. Pero no es algo que hubiera querido, por lo menos no así ―dijo cazquibajo.

―Te entendemos Shaoran ―comprendió Eriol.

―Ahora si me permiten, quiero ayudar para encontrar a Sakura.

**|°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°|**

La miró por un largo tiempo y no se detuvo a pensar en la noción del tiempo, pues era como si estuviera en un lugar desconocido para él y donde hacia años que no se daba la oportunidad de visitarlo. Sus manos acariciaban los cabellos castaños suavemente, temiendo que pueda romperse o simplemente para evitar que ella despertara; parecía una niña pequeña que era acunada con mucho amor.

_Tras hablar con Tomoyo y Eriol, se apresuró a abandonar la habitación para buscar a Sakura. Sentía que algo le había ocurrido, aunque no muy seguro de lo que le pudo haber pasado y eso lo impulsó para buscarla con mucho más ímpetu. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo buscándola, hasta que recordó un lugar en donde debía haber comenzado: El laberinto. ¿Cómo no pudo pensar antes en eso?_

_Sabiendo el lugar apresuró más el paso para llegar hacia ella, quería ver como se encontraba y la nieve ya había empezado a caer ligeramente._

_"Una navidad blanca", pensó tristemente._

_Después de dar varias vueltas buscándola ―producto del nerviosismo― por fin la encontró. Estaba tendida en el césped inconsciente, la imagen de verla así le oprimió el pecho y en segundos ya la estaba cargando entre sus brazos. Se sentía terriblemente mal y sí su condición dolía no se podía imaginar la de ella; notaba pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y algunas ya desaparecidas en sus mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y eso lo derrumbó en mil pedazos. Se sentó con ella en brazos y la abrazó fuerte pero delicadamente, mientras besaba sus cabellos con ternura; llenando su corazón y pensamientos de su esencia de flores que tanto había extrañado._

_En el rostro de él brillaban algunas lágrimas a la luz de la luna, lágrimas que expresaban dolor._

_Tanto tiempo de dolor…_

_Cuando notó que la nieve ya había aumentado, decidió que lo mejor era llevarla dentro de la casa, Tomoyo seguramente estaría muy preocupada. Al llegar a la puerta trasera de la mansión la amatista y Eriol ya se encontraban en la puerta, como sabiendo que tarde o temprano él llevaría a Sakura hacia ahí. Rápidamente Tomoyo le indicó que la llevaran una habitación que ella le señaló. La dejó sobre la cama y con lo mismo salió dejando a los prometidos y a ella solos._

_Cuando Eriol le dijo que sólo estaba desmayada se tranquilizó… pero no lo suficiente. Y al notar que los anfitriones de la fiesta bajaron a la fiesta dejando a la castaña sola, aprovechó para entrar cuidadosamente al lugar y comprobar por sí mismo que estaba bien._

_Se sentía tonto por estar entrando a escondidas, pero después de haber causado tanto daño, él no tenía la cara para pedir verla aunque sea un minuto, por eso entraba de esa forma, para no llamar la atención._

_Abrió la puerta sigilosamente y observó la habitación que según había notado pertenecía a Tomoyo, la chimenea estaba prendida para aminorar el frío y las luces de las lámparas y la luna alumbraban perfectamente el lugar. Y de pronto... ahí la vio, arropada con una manta y con el rostro de una mejor manera a como la había visto minutos atrás._

Y ahora no dejaba de contemplarla, rememoraba cada detalla del rostro de ella ya que quería dejar que su mente la mantuviera presente durante más tiempo, debido a que después de años sin tenerla cerca suyo, siempre notó que cada día, mes y año se llevaba consigo pequeñas partículas que contenían una parte de ella.

Eso mismo hacía que procurara que el amor que sentía hacia ella y su recuerdo nunca desaparecieran, a pesar de que algo dentro de él pedía a gritos olvidarla para dejar de sufrir.

Pero eso sólo le provocaría una muerte más lenta y dolorosa.

Se llamaba cobarde y sabía que merecido lo tenía. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que podía haber luchado más?

_Lo hiciste…_

"Pero no lo suficiente" ―contraatacó.

¿Por qué no lo intento? ¿Dónde quedaba la lucha que haría contra los que no lo dejaran ser feliz? Esa lucha que necesitaba en la situación donde en realidad era necesario, sólo porque se dejo dominar por el miedo. Un estúpido miedo y eso mismo odiaba de sí mismo con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ahora se preguntaba ¿Tenía en esos momentos el suficiente coraje para soltarse de las cadenas que lo tenían atrapado?

_No lo sabía. Después de lo ocurrido nunca lo intentó y eso lo hacía el peor de los fracasados._

La miraba ahí delicada como siempre y eso provocaba la reiteración de "volver a luchar por ella" porque de lo que estaba seguro era que la amaba, desde siempre y para siempre, y ese amor era su esperanza y llave liberadora. Y eso tenía que lograr algo.

Tomó su mano izquierda para reconfortarla o solo para rozar su piel a la de ella, pero notó que algo invadía su dedo anular, apartó su mano de la de ella y observó que era un anillo, pero no uno cualquiera, sino uno de compromiso.

Retiró su mano lo más lejano de la de ella y se levantó del suelo, empezó a caminar por toda la habitación mientras se estrujaba la cabeza y revolvía aún más sus cabellos. Ya era un punto de desesperación al que había llegado y le asustó la avalancha de dolor que lo sepultó entre miles de vidrios rotos. Una parte de él se sorprendía y por otra no.

Sorpresa, porque no pensó que ella también estuviera comprometida y se confundía aún más porque si Sakura ya tenía a alguien a quien amar ¿Por qué reaccionó de esa forma? ¿Malinterpretó sus acciones? Y Por otra parte comprensión, ya que cuando hizo _eso_ le quedó claro que ella tenía todo el derecho de realizar su vida sin él y ser feliz con quien quisiera, total… él ya no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Y ahora estaba seguro que Sakura ya no lo amaba, ella quería a otro y el anillo en su mano era la prueba perfecta de ello, no cabía para dudas… ella nunca se casaría sin amor. Ya no había porque luchar y todo lo que prometió realizar quedó al aire y la resignación de que su vida ya estaba programada, remplazó a esa estupideces como las llamaba ahora.

La dejaría ser feliz, eso le bastaba aunque le doliera.

Se acercó nuevamente al lugar donde la castaña descansaba y la observó por última vez, se inclinó hacia el rostro de ella y le besó la frente con ternura y frente con frente quedaron unidos por segundos, el se retiró no sin antes robarle un beso en sus labios.

―Siempre te amaré mi flor ―susurró a centímetros de su boca y se apartó con rapidez de ella.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta, le dio una última mirada y con lo mismo desapareció de ahí con la idea "ya no hay vuelta atrás".

**|°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°|**

Si se pudiera saber que planes tiene la vida para con nosotros todo sería más fácil, habrían precauciones para no cometer errores y nuevas acciones para mejorar las ya existentes. Pero si fuera de esa manera no sería vida.

Tomoyo Daidouji reflexionaba sobre los giros que le había dado el destino no solo a ella, sino también a su mejor amiga. Y ahora mismo le hubiera gustado estar atendiéndola y velando su sueño, ya que se sentía culpable de cierta forma por haber causado ese problema con Sakura y aunque ahora ya sabía que algo ocultaba el pasado de la que consideraba su pareja favorita, temía por lo que fuera a ser.

Pero la pregunta que rondaba sus pensamientos ¿Diferentes versiones? Y ¿Por qué de esa forma?

Al parecer tendría que tener paciencia para saber lo que ocurrió y lo que fuera a pasar.

Caminaba de nuevo hacia el salón principal, iría a anunciar que se ausentaría el resto de la velada para que no hubiera malentendidos. Eriol se había adelantado y ahora lo buscaba entre la multitud; se abrió paso cuando de pronto alguien se interpuso en su camino obligándola a detenerse, pero no contaba con que la persona que estaba frente a ella fuera _él. _Un hombre rubio de ojos azules y que a simple vista podría ser catalogado como atractivo y de buena educación.

―Alex... Alexandre Andrews ―articuló con nerviosismo.

―Querida Tomoyo, me alegra mucho haberte encontrado ―se inclinó a la mejilla de ella y depositó un beso a medias, debido a que ella apartó rápidamente el rostro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó cortante y marcando un espacio de diferencia entre ambos.

―Es de mala educación tratar así a tus invitados… y ¿no es obvio?, vengo a una fiesta.

―No eres un invitado, así que mas te vale que te largues en este mismo instante ―ordenó con firmeza.

―Ante de irme necesito felicitar al afortunado y no sé… tal vez entablar una agradable conversación con él sobre temas muy interesantes.

―No te atreverías a…

―Claro que sí, a menos que nosotros podamos hablar a solas y así evitar una escena nada agradable.

― ¡Ya quisieras Alex! No se te ocurra volver acercarte a mí, ni mucho menos a Eriol. Sal de mi casa y nunca más regreses, ya no soy la niña tonta a la podías tratar como querías.

― ¡Que fierecilla! Definitivamente eres diferente ―la examinó de pies a cabeza con la mirada―, pero aún te conozco lo suficiente para saber que sigues siendo MI Tomoyo. Y ya te dije que hablas conmigo o lo haré con Hiragizawa y créeme cuando te digo que le diré muchas cosas que le interesaran ―amenazó.

―Eres repugnante ―dijo con odio.

―Lo sé preciosa.

―Nunca mas me digas de esa forma y lo que tengas que decirme, hazlo de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

―Te encuentras muy apurada, sí tenemos toda la noche por delante. Aparte deseo un baile contigo.

―No… ―interrumpió su réplica―, Eriol ―saludó rápidamente a su novio.

― Princesa por fin te encontré ―miró a su prometida y por consiguiente a su acompañante―. Mucho gusto, Eriol Hiragizawa ―extendió su mano al rubio.

―El gusto es mío, Alexandre Andrews ―respondió de igual manera.

―Espero no haber interrumpido nada importante.

―Claro que no Eriol, sólo hablaba con… Alexandre, él es un conocido de hace unos años ―improvisó.

―Así es, sólo me ponía al tanto de lo que ha pasado en este años con Tomoyo, a la vez de que le pedí un baile sí a usted no le molesta ―se dirigió a Eriol.

―Por mí no hay ningún problema, pero es dependiendo de lo que ella desee.

Eriol se había dado cuenta de que la situación en la que se encontraba no era normal, porque algo le decía que aquel Alexandre Andrews no era de fiar, pero sus ideas tambaleaban sobre una balanza al comparar la relación que tenía con Tomoyo, si es un amigo de ella, no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

―No es el momento adecuado para bailes, quiero estar lo más pronto posible con Sakura ―le dio una mirada en forma de súplica a Eriol―Y creo que lo mejor será mejor posponerlo Alexandre ―lo miró amenazante.

―Claro Tomoyo, nos veremos.

―Hasta pronto señor Andrews ―se despidió Eriol.

―Adiós ―dijo Tomoyo a lo bajo.

El hombre solo se quedó viendo a la pareja irse y sonrió para sí mismo… al parecer su propósito sería mucho más fácil de lo que imaginaba y sobre todo divertido.

Ajeno a los pensamientos de Andrews, Tomoyo tenía los propios hechos un lío; se suponía que el acceso era controlado y no sabía como había burlado la seguridad de su propia fiesta. Ya no soportaba más ese peso que tenía sobre los hombros. Quería decirle a Eriol, pero no estaba ―de nuevo― segura.

Lo único que no quería es que se fuera a enterar por otra persona, eso si no se lo perdonaría nunca Eriol.

"La confianza es lo más importante" ― recordaba que Eriol siempre le decía eso cuando compartían todos sus secretos o en el caso de ella _casi_ todos.

Vivió un miedo inimaginable cuando Andrews y Eriol se encontraron frente a frente, sus peores miedos se vieron reflejados en tan solo unos minutos y sólo esperaba la detonación de la explosión; pero esta nunca llegó. La bomba se convirtió en uno a base de tiempo y no sabía de cuantos minutos, horas o días gozaba para que ocurriera lo inevitable.

_Aunque implorara con devoción que eso nunca sucediera._

―Tomoyo ¿Te encuentras bien?

―Eh… sí Eriol, es nada más lo preocupada que estoy por Sakura.

―Yo también, espero que se encuentre mejor cuando despierte ―suspiró―. Y dime ¿De dónde conoces al señor Andrews? ―preguntó con curiosidad.

Tomoyo se estremeció por la repentina pregunta, pero rezó para que pudiera guardar la compostura suficiente para no reflejar su nerviosismo y para comportarse como si fuera algo sin importancia.

―Cuando estudié la secundaria y parte del bachillerato, fue compañero de clase ―contestó restándole importancia.

―Ya veo ¿tú lo invitaste o Sonomi? ―indagó.

―Vino con un conocido mío y se acercó a mí para disculparse por haber venido de esa forma, nada más ―concluyó.

―Que gentil de su parte.

―Lo sé. Mejor apresurémonos a buscar a mamá para ir lo más pronto con Sakura.

―Claro que sí.

Con eso dieron por finalizada la conversación y no volvieron a tocar el tema y eso fue algo que agradeció infinitamente Tomoyo y se logró tranquilizar mucho más cuando notó que Alexandre ya no estaba.

Pero ¿Cuándo duraría la calma?

**|°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°|**

―Shaoran, dame una explicación para que nos retiremos ―ordenó llamando la atención de más de un invitado.

Cuando Shaoran cerró la puerta dejando atrás todas sus esperanzas, todo se le derrumbó y ahora era un manojo de molestia, odio, tristeza y decepción.

No lo pensó mucho y decidió salir de ahí llevándose consigo a Meiling, quisiera o no. No es necesario mencionar que a ella no le agrado mucho la idea y mucho menos el haber sido conducida a la calle de un forma poco caballerosa, dígase sujetándola del brazo y caminando con ella a rastras.

―Maldita sea Meiling, sólo sube al auto, no te debo ninguna explicación ―gritó con furia subiéndose inmediatamente al asiento del conductor. Ella no tuvo otra opción que respetar el mandato que le impuso su _querido_ prometido, pero con la clara idea de que esta vergüenza no se quedaría así.

**|°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°|**

"Segundos"

"Minutos"

"Horas"

"Días"

Todo pasa a una velocidad rápida cuando la felicidad invade cada rincón de la vida, pero cuando resulta todo lo contrario traspasa casi en cámara lenta, haciendo una agonía casi sin fin. Sakura estaba viviendo eso en carne propia, incidentes con Meiling los había tratado como si no importaran nada, la ignoró la mayoría del tiempo y sólo trataba con ella cuando era necesario. Esta situación no le agrado nada a la mencionada y ya empezaba a sospechar la causa de su estado, pero lo vio como algo imposible.

Sus compañeros de trabajo se habían preocupado por la condición de su amiga, ya que nunca la habían visto tan triste y _profesional_. Siempre hacía el trabajo más ameno y divertido, y este era la excepción. No salía fuera del hotel mas que para trabajar y para salidas casi obligatorias, las sonrisas propias de ella no relucían y con cada día se volvían más opaca.

Pero no sólo ellos notaban que algo andaba mal, ella también estaba conciente de que el dolor interior ya había traspasado sus propios límites y aunque buscaba una luz de esperanza, esa luz estaba pero no llegaba a ella o simplemente no se quería dejar atrapar.

Y es que desde que despertó en la habitación de Tomoyo se había encerrado en su propio mundo como años atrás y ya no podía ni siquiera seguir aparentando, porque era algo que ya no se encontraba más en sus manos, por mas que se esforzara en tratar de cambiar eso.

Se consideraba una estúpida, porque cuando ella recobró la conciencia sintió una calidez en sus labios como si recientemente un beso hubiera sido depositado en sus labios y creía haber soñado con que fue él. Pero como siempre solo era una ilusión que ella se creó, así como el haberse sentido en sus brazos. Pero lo irónica fue que la vez un recuerdo invadió su sueño _"Te odio" y n_o quería pensar de nuevo aquello.

¿Cómo soñar dos cosas distintas cuando uno era solo un anhelo profundo y otro algo que debía quedarse en el pasado?

_Él no la amaba y nunca lo hizo._

Cuando esas palabras resonaron en su mente, supo que estaba de nuevo pérdida y la única forma de encontrar el camino de vuelta era alejándose de París.

Por fin ese día había ocurrido, finalmente regresaba a casa después de casi diez días en la capital francesa. Su trabajo ya había concluido y le alegraba el saber que pasaría año nuevo con su se dirigía a casa de Tomoyo para despedirse de ella, desde Navidad no la había visto y se sentía mal por no haberla hablado mas que con unas palabras que no pasaban de los monosílabos. Sabía que fue cruel de su parte el no querer verla, pero eso solamente la hubiera lastimado mucho más, porque con ella se quebraría de nueva cuenta cuando poco a poco recogía los fragmentos de su corazón y los volvía a unir. Por el simple hecho de ya no le podría seguir mintiendo por más tiempo.

Sabía que era egoísta de su parte no tomar la iniciativa para contarle ese episodio de su vida, pero simplemente no quería recordarlo… no más.

Y de lo que estaba fervientemente segura era que ahora sí podría ser feliz, lo tenía que ser. Era lo que siempre quiso de niña, alguien que la quisiera y de ahí una boda con un vestido blanco, siendo escoltada por su padre hasta el altar y siendo esperada al final por su príncipe azul y eso estaba cercano.

Aunque ¿Cómo realmente querer eso cuando no se es completamente feliz?

Ya que a pesar de que ella pensaba que junto a Yukito todo cambiaría para bien, esa boda ya había sido planeada con otra persona y prácticamente no se puede realizar cuando no es el novio correcto, aunque esa idea ya empezaba a deshacerse en su mente. Y su mente solo se llenaba con la única idea de que Yukito era el novio correcto.

Sakura bajó de su automóvil bien abrigada y se dirigió a la puerta de la mansión, le dieron el acceso y con lo mismo se dirigió a la ya conocida habitación.

Un estremecimiento recorrió su columna tras lo ocurrido hace un par de días y el sólo pensarlo la mareaba demasiado. Controlando todo de ella, continuo su trayecto y al ya estar en la puerta blanca del dormitorio, tocó con pequeños golpes.

No tardó en abrirse la puerta para mostrar a un Tomoyo muy feliz.

― ¡Sakura! ―exclamó abrazándola fuertemente.

―Hola Tomoyo ―saludó estrechándola de igual manera.

―Me alegra mucho el tenerte aquí, pasa por favor.

Cruzaron la habitación y se sentaron en una mesa de té ubicado cerca de un ventanal. Cuando estuvieron sentadas una frente a la otra, no supieron como empezar la conversación. Tomoyo sirvió unas tazas de chocolate caliente para aminorar el frío y tras darle unos sorbos comenzó la plática.

―Así que Saku, te vas mañana temprano ¿no es así? ―preguntó tristemente.

―Sí, por fin regreso a Tokio, mi vuelo sale mañana a las ocho de la mañana ―informó―. En serio de que me hubiera gustado pasar contigo el año nuevo, después del incidente de Navidad ―informó apenada.

―Siento mucho de nuevo todo lo que pasó el domingo… yo nunca quise provocar algo de esa magnitud y ahora tú…

―Tomoyo, no tienes de que disculparte, no te culpo por nada de lo ocurrido. Fue algo sin importancia, de verdad ―insistió.

― ¿No me ocultas nada? Sólo necesito que me digas que te perturba Sakura ―imploró―. ¿Acaso no confías en mí? ―le tomó las manos a Sakura y la miró fijamente esperando una respuesta.

Ella pensaba que preguntándole directamente era la mejor manera de comprender las cosas, una forma en la que ella no intervendría profundamente sin el consentimiento de Sakura, le había quedado claro que no tenía ningún derecho sobre esos asuntos aunque le preocupara.

Sakura agachó a la mirada rompiendo el contacto con la amatista, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ― _"Como odiaba llorar por él"_ ― y eran cubiertos por los cabellos que caían en su rostro. Ahora le parecía absurdo a Sakura el hecho de no habérselo contado a nadie, su madre se enteró días atrás y su mejor amiga ignoraba todo; pero era algo que consideraba vergonzoso, por no decir de igual manera un dolor imborrable. Pero si lo hubiera dicho, probablemente más de una amistad hubiera terminado sí se comparan las cosas como están en la actualidad. Y claro... él nunca dijo ni diría nada y si lo hiciera solo lo contaría como un chiste o algo parecido.

Apretó los dientes por algo de la furia que le corría por las venas. Tomoyo le apretó las manos para hacerle entender que estaba con ella y que no la obligaba a nada. Sakura se logró calmar y levantó la mirada, al parecer ya era momento de rememorar todo.

―Si confio pero…

Interrumpió la conversación un timbre de celular, el aparato timbraba insistentemente hasta que Sakura, quien era la dueña, lo encontró en su bolso.

―Disculpa Tomoyo ―dijo levantándose para alejarse de la mesita.

―No te preocupes.

¿Qué había interrumpido la llamada?

―Sakura Kinomoto ―constestó formalmente.

―Mountruo, obvio sé quien eres, de lo contrario no te estaría hablando ―dijo Touya Kinomoto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―Touya, ya ni por teléfono me dejas de molestar ―hizo una mueca para luego contestarle―. Aparte de que nunca se sabe cuando será número equivocado.

―Como digas.

―Y dime ¿Por qué me llamas cuando mañana ya estaré en casa?

―Simple…porque no regresarás mañana ―dijo tranquilamente.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―gritó sobresaltando a Tomoyo.

―No grites Sakura, me dejaras sordo ―se quejó.

―Hermano, explícame porque no me iré mañana, ya terminé mi trabajo, mi vuelo sale mañana temprano. Ya no hay razón para que siga permaneciendo en París ―dijo conmocionada.

―Calmate Sakura, no veo la razón por la que estas tan alterada, sé que te gusta París y el tiempo que pasaste ahí fue muy poco, no sé que te disgusta. Aparte de que hay otra razón ―agregó más serio.

― ¿Qué razón? ―preguntó temerosa.

―Ayer en la mañana nos avisaron o más bien a la compañía, de que una colección muy antigua quiere ser vendida. Son objetos muy valiosos para esas personas, pero piensan que ya es momento de separarse de ellas, aunque he sabido que no es ni la mínima parte de sus posesiones ―informó.

―Y el punto es…

―La colección por ser antigua, necesita de una verificación, restauración y evaluación de las piezas como bien sabes y bueno… la señora prefirió encomendarlo con su hijo en París, que mandarlo hasta Japón, ya que es la persona en quién más confía. Pero como nosotros aun no tenemos alcance ahí y teniendo en cuenta de que es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar, hemos decidido que tú, por ya estar en ese país te encargues personalmente trabajando conjuntamente con esa persona que ella nos dijo.

―Touya ¡Esto es inaudito! No puedo aceptar, me niego rotundamente. Ve y arréglalo tú mismo, sabes bien que yo tengo un trabajo y una vida propia ―replicó.

―Lo de tu trabajo no es problema, ya hable con Yamazaki para pedir un permiso especial y no hubo ningún inconveniente. Papá no puede ir porque esta muy ocupado con muchos pendientes aquí en Tokio, mamá no conoce muy bien el negocio y yo no puedo salir del país, porque el embarazo de Kaho se ha complicado.

― ¡Eh! ¿Kaho y el bebé están bien?

―Sí, es solo que los últimos meses serán delicados para ella y el bebé, por lo que tiene que estar en reposo durante lo que falta del embarazo.

―Me alegra que no les haya ocurrido nada ―se tranquilizó.

―Yo también, me dio un gran susto hace unos días ―suspiró―. Pero Sakura, no se la razón por tú indiferencia a esta encomienda, nunca te habías comportado de esa forma en otras ocasiones, aparte de que he notado cierto desprecio hacia el país cuando lo adorabas… ¿acaso ocurre algo malo? ―cambió de tema.

―No… no pasa nada ―dijo nerviosa.

―Espero que no me estés mintiendo ―la persuadió.

El mayor de los Kinomoto no era despistado y se había percatado que Sakura, desde su regreso de París habían cambiado, pero con el tiempo ella volvía a ser la misma… o al menos en parte, pero las emociones que emanaba por teléfono hacían resurgir la idea de que algo no andaba bien.

Sí alguien fue capaz de lastimar a su hermana…

―Claro que no Touya ―se apresuró a contestar.

―No te encargaría esto sino fuera importante, mandaría a alguien de confianza pero nos especificaron que querían que un miembro de la familia se hiciera responsable.

Sakura estaba entre la espada y la pared, acaso solo le quedaba ¿la resignación? Era como si mientras más intentara escapar, el destino no la dejara ir.

―Lo haré Touya, dame los datos ―le dijo con tono apagado.

La resignación había sido su opción.

―Muchas gracias Sakura, tus cosas serán enviadas a casa de los Daidouji, mamá ya hablo con Sonomi y mientras te quedarás en su casa.

―De acuerdo.

―El nombre de la señora es Ieran Li ―Sakura quien ya había tomado un libreta y un bolígrafo proporcionados por Tomoyo, apuntaba rápidamente pero se detuvo al escuchar el apellido Li, alejó esos pensamientos, no podía ser pero...―, la colección será trasladada a Corporaciones Li y el encargado será su hijo Shaoran Li, empezarás el miércoles a las ocho de la mañana y los especialistas te estarán esperando en ese lugar.

―Her…hermano ―susurró de una forma inaudible que él no escuchó.

―Mamá, papá y yo lamentamos que no pasaras el año nuevo con nosotros Sakura, en serio que es un inconveniente que no contemplamos, pero no hubiera sido justo que estés viajando de un día para otro. Ellos se comunicaran más tarde contigo.

―Pero…

―En un momento voy ―le dijo a otra persona―. Sakura, espero que todo este en orden, tu boleto fue cambiado hasta que nosotros confirmemos tu día de regreso, cualquier duda ya sabes a quien recurrir. Me tengo que ir, cuídate y me saludas a Tomoyo.

Colgó.

Todo transcurrió tan rápido, que apenas pudo reaccionar para lo que acaba de ocurrir. Sólo a ella podían ocurrirle todas las desgracias del mundo. Sentía que todo le daba vueltas y que su vida volvía a estar de cabeza y que todo se derrumbaba a sus pies.

Soltó el teléfono y la libreta que tenía entre sus manos y sus pies flanquearon haciendo que caiga al suelo. Su mirada quedó perdida y solo sollozaba sin control alguno. Tomoyo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y la abrazó preguntándole que ocurría pero eso sólo provocaba que su llanto aumentara.

El dolor que su mejor amiga experimentaba, también lo sentía y le dolía la forma en que se encontraba. Vio la libreta donde estaba apuntando lo que Touya le decía y al ver que tenía escrito, todo se aclaró… o en parte.

"_Shaoran Li"_


	6. CAPITULO VI

**N/A:** Mil disculpas por la demora, las explicaciones serán al final del capítulo, deseo que el capítulo sea de su agrado, nos vemos más abajo.

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y para entretener.**

"**Sueños por compartir"**

**Capítulo anterior****:**

_Soltó el teléfono y la libreta que tenía entre sus manos, y sus pies flanquearon haciendo que caiga al suelo. Su mirada quedó perdida y sólo sollozaba sin control alguno. Tomoyo se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella y la abrazó preguntándole que ocurría, pero eso sólo provocaba que su llanto aumentara._

_El dolor que su mejor amiga experimentaba, también lo sentía y le dolía la forma en que se encontraba. Vio la libreta donde estaba apuntando lo que Touya le decía y al ver que tenía escrito, todo se aclaró… o en parte._

"_Shaoran Li"_

***~*~***

**° C****apítulo VI °**

**(Dedicada a ese pequeño angelito que extendió sus alitas antes de tiempo, va para ti primito Yael)**

_"**Solo un instante bastó para que mi alma se desvaneciera en pedazos****…"**_

_Tomó su bolso que se encontraba sobre su cama y apresuradamente salió de la mansión Daidouji, tenía mucha prisa en llegar al departamento de su novio, que corriendo salió para tomar la calle que la llevaría a ese lugar._

_Sólo faltaba una semana exactamente para el día que Sakura había luchado por tanto tiempo, no se creía la velocidad con la que transcurría el tiempo y le parecía lejano el día en que pisó por primera vez la capital francesa; aún sentía la euforia en el aire y le daba una inmensa felicidad, que sólo el hecho de recordarlo le provocaba._

_Su primer año en la Universidad de Artes fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, conoció a valiosos amigos, recuperó el tiempo perdido con Tomoyo y encontró a su _"lucecita personal" _como solía llamarlo, su mejor amigo y su primer y único amor como se repetía a cada instante: Shaoran Li._

_Lo había conocido cuando aceptó salir a una cita doble con Tomoyo, ella quería presentarle a su novio y de paso emparejarla con el mejor amigo de Eriol. Aún recordaba como Tomoyo se había ilusionado cuando aceptó, casi obligadamente tenía que aclarar._

"― ¿Te imaginas? Mejores amigas con mejores amigos ―dijo emocionada."

_Quién diría que lo que le parecía imposible iba a llegar a cumplirse, ya que le parecía lejano que ella se fuera a enamorar de alguien así porque sí. Pero de pronto, algo la golpeó como un rayo y al verlo entrar a la cafetería aquél día, supo que algo especial habría entre ellos, simplemente lo sintió en ella y esa idea fue más clara cuando lo fue conociendo mejor. Al cabo de dos meses ―en el día de su cumpleaños― él le hizo la mejor propuesta de su vida y ella no dudó en aceptarlo._

_Unos meses atrás cumplieron cuatro años, ni ella misma se creía que ya fuera tanto tiempo de felicidad, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada y estaba convencida que él igual, se lo demostraba día a día._

_Él era una persona muy especial para ella, era serio en un principio y le costó sacarle una sonrisa, pero con el tiempo él logró dar sonrisas mucho más especiales que nunca, lo tímido nunca le ha logrado quitarle ―en algunas ocasiones― aunque no lo culpaba, porque ella tampoco. Era responsable, algo que sabía que fue inculcado desde pequeño, leal a sus amigos, sensible, celoso, callado, detallista, compresivo y preocupado por las cosas importantes, respetuoso y cariñoso, tenía sus fallas como cualquier otro ser humano y le emocionaba poder descubrir nuevas facetas a su lado, algunos de esos datos muy pocos conocían y se sentía contenta de poder ser parte de esa mínima parte._

_Algo más no podía pedir._

_Su corazón de desembocaba al pensar en lo que seguía para ambos, tal vez estuvieran jóvenes, pero tanto tiempo juntos era prueba suficiente. Su mente soñadora había ideado una boda de ensueño como en los cuentos de princesas que su madre le solía contar, pero ambientado a un mundo real._

_En cuanto a la situación de sus padres, los extrañaba mucho y ansiaba la idea de volver a verlos, pero le inquietaba la situación que tenía con Shaoran, ellos sabían de la relación que ambos mantenían y su hermano también, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, pero ellos no lo conocían formalmente, cada vez que se presentaba ocurría algún inconveniente y hasta el momento no se había logrado el encuentro familiar, pero eso cambiaría ahora que los dos, Touya y Kaho ―debido a que su padres no la podrían acompañar―, viajaran después de la graduación._

_Y aunque sus padres sabían de la existencia de él, aún no lo aceptaban "formalmente" ¿cómo dejar transcurrir algo en paz cuando solo lo conoces por relatos? y aunque sabía que ellos nunca se opondrían porque ya lo aceptaban, aun querían que el novio de su hija se presentara correctamente._

_Para dejar en claro que quería más formalización en su relación._

_El aire mañanero le agitaba los cabellos y cierto frío le erizó la piel, apresuró su andar al darse cuenta que se había tomado mucho tiempo recordando y ya se le había hecho tarde para ir a visitar a Shaoran, el regresó de Hong Kong ayer en la noche y al recibir un recado de él, diciéndole que lo fuera a ver al día siguiente, no dudo ningún segundo en madrugar para verlo, tenía muchas ansias, una semana sin él había sido como un mes._

_Después de saludar con una sonrisa al portero, subió al tercer piso del edificio de departamentos y tras tocar el timbre y esperar unos momentos, él le abrió. _

― _¡Shaoran! ―exclamó con gran emoción, mientras lo abrazaba efusivamente―. Cuanto te extrañe estos días ―le informó sin separarse de él, el aliento de Shaoran chocaba contra los cabellos castaños de la joven Kinomoto y eso le daba mucho alivio a ella, poder sentir su calidez, era algo indescriptible. Después de salir de la sorpresa que la visita le causó, Shaoran formuló una pregunta._

―_Sakura… ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó incrédulo._

―_Vine a verte como me pediste ―le informó como si no tuviera importancia. Ella aún no se había separado de él._

―_Pero yo no… ―interrumpió su retractación y deshizo el agarre que los mantenía unidos, él le dio la espalda a Sakura y caminó en dirección a la sala que se encontraba a unos pasos de la entrada, dejándola atrás. Ni siquiera una mirada le dirigió y eso solo hizo que Sakura se preocupara._

_Conocía la mayoría de los gestos y actitudes que optaba el joven Li, y aquél que expresaba en esos momentos era uno que no conocía._

― _¿Pasa algo Shaoran? ―preguntó con cierto temor, era como si algo dentro de ella le estuviera anunciando que lo que se avecinaba no era bueno._

―_Nada… bueno sí, tenemos… que hablar ―le informó fríamente._

― _¿De… de qué? ―la voz le salió dificultosamente._

―_Sobre nosotros… es que lo nuestro no funcionará más ―soltó de repente._

― _¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó aún no creyéndose las palabras que el había articulado, se le formó un nudo en la garganta de tan sólo pensar en lo que se avecinaba._

―_Es sencillo, ya no te quiero ―dijo lo más natural que pudo―. Ha decir verdad, nunca te quise ―continuó sin una pizca de consideración en como se lo fuera a tomar la castaña y con cierto aire de odio en cada palabra que pronunció. Él optó por no mirarla a los ojos y continuó dándole la espalda._

―_Estás… estás mintiendo ―guardó silencio―. No puede ser… ¡Deja de jugar Shaoran! ―le gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, mientras que se reía del chiste que probablemente tenía que ser. Sentía una inmensa desesperación que le pedía a gritos silenciosos que se retractara de lo ya dicho. Sakura se revolvía los cabellos nerviosamente y se lleva una mano al pecho, en ningún momento había apartado la vista del heredero de los Li_

―_Es la verdad ―se giró, avanzó hacia ella y la enfrentó a los ojos―, mírame y ve que es la verdad ―la reto tomándola de los brazos y fijó sus ojos en los de ella―. Nunca te he querido ―anunció despacio._

_Ella lo vio y notó que la chispa que siempre veía en sus ojos color ámbar ya no se encontraba más, sólo veía vacío… ni un sentimiento, exceptuando la frialdad y el odio que notaba en él._

_Sakura quedó estática al escuchar esas simples cuatro palabras, sentía que todo en ella se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes, sus ilusiones, sus alegrías, sus recuerdos y sobre todo sus sueños. No quería creer que lo que le habían dicho fuera verdad, pero con el convencimiento que acompañaron sus palabras era forma suficiente para que le creyera, aunque no quería hacerlo y se empeñaba a decirse así misma de que todo era una pesadilla o una simple mala actuación._

_Shaoran la soltó de los brazos dejando a Sakura apunto de caer al suelo, él la ignoró y optó por la posición del principio, se volteó para no mirarla._

_Se guardó un pequeño silencio en el ninguno pronunció nada y el cual fue roto por los sollozos de Sakura que se fueran convirtiendo cada vez más fuertes. Ella estaba de rodillas en el suelo con las manos en sus ojos, su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos por los constantes jadeos que realizaba para buscar un poco de respiración, que de la nada no había podido realizar._

―_No… ―pronunció quebradamente―, no… pue… pue… de ser ver…verdad ―negó entre sollozos, era algo que no podía controlar por más que lo intentara._

―_Es la verdad Sakura ―reiteró de nueva cuenta sin verse afectado aparentemente por el estado de quien fue su novia―. Por qué crees que sucedían inconvenientes cada vez se planeaba alguna visita a tus padres, no quería involucrarme en esos terrenos._

_Sakura recordó lo que él le decía y ahora se daba cuenta que no era obra del destino, sino provocados por él mismo._

― _¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?... es imposible que todos estos años, hayan sido una maldita mentira ―terminó en un susurro._

―_Esos años para mí no significaron nada, cuando no te veía le hacía esto a otra persona, sólo me serviste como un entretenimiento y ahora que me he artado, es mejor dejar en claro nuestra situación. Además de que he conocido a otra persona mucho mejor ―explicó sin importancia―. ¡Sólo olvídalo! ―le aconsejó._

―_Olvidar ― repitió la palabra esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica―. ¡Eres un maldito! ―le gritó con odio y resentimiento. Tomó fuerzas y se levantó de donde se encontraba sin importar que de vez en cuando amenazara con caer de nueva cuenta, caminó firmemente hacia él y le tomó el brazo para que la mirara a ver, ya que él no le daba la cara―. Repítemelo de nueva cuenta ―exigió sin titubeos. _

―_No te amo ―ella se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo y lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo, sin embargo el beso no fue correspondido y el contacto le transmitió un sabor amargo, quiso profundizar el beso, pero él no se lo permitió―. No te amo― le volvió a repetir cuando la separó de él._

_En toda la habitación sonó un golpe en seco, después dos._

_Ella había dirigido su mano derecha a la mejilla del heredero de los Li, la mano de Sakura se envolvió en un ardor que consumía todo de ella, lo hizo con demasiada fuerza y al combinarlo con algo que describió al momento como odio y resentimiento, hizo en ella un dolor más insoportable._

_No le importaba su dolor físico, era uno diferente._

_Con los puños cerrados le golpeó el pecho tantas veces que la cuenta se había perdido, los cuales venían acompañados de varias palabras insultantes, no le importaba que se lastimara las manos, así era mejor… esas lesiones significarían nada de ahora en adelante._

―_Te odio ―escupió literalmente cuando Shaoran la tomó de las muñecas para detenerla―. Y suéltame, ya no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme, nunca más ―liberó sus brazos y se alejó de él―. Te repudio y me aborrezco a mí misma por no haberme dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres ―gritó entre lágrimas―. Nunca te perdonare ―sus palabras sonaron a sentencia y fueron casi inaudibles, debido a que se había quedado sin voz._

_Tomó su bolso que había quedado en el suelo y salió del departamento sin dirigirle una mirada. Ya que le apuñalaría más el saber que fue su tonta y que el espectáculo anterior le divirtió. _

_Su respiración se daba obligadamente, se sofocaba debido a que sus pulmones se habían cerrado, no permitiéndole respirar normalmente y cuando lo hacía era como si cristales pasaran a ellos. El corazón le dolía demasiado y recuerdos que en un momento consideró como los mejores que pudiera tener y que la mantenían siempre con una sonrisa, poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo con cada paso que daba, pero sin dejar de pasar en cámara lenta para torturarla de la manera más despiadada y atroz._

_Lo amaba y eso es lo que le dolía más que su traición, porque si no sintiera aquel sentimiento con tanta intensidad, tal vez ella no se encontraría en esas condiciones… pero esa no era la situación lamentablemente y por eso mismo tenía que hacer frente a todo lo que ese amor, que creyó profesar a la persona indicada, no valió la pena._

_¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega?, repetía a cada instante._

_Las lágrimas no detenían su trayecto y caían perforando a su ya vacío corazón. Sus manos y piernas reaccionaban por un subconsciente, porque ella no tenía en cuenta que ya había llegado a las orillas del río Sena, por la carrera que había emprendido sin darse cuenta._

_Se apoyó en el barandal y se puso de cuclillas sin importar que las pocas personas que pasaban por ahí la observaran, su llanto en ningún momento se detuvo._

_Sólo pensaba que dolía demasiado._

_¿Dónde había quedado su felicidad?_

_Ya nada importaba si él no se encontraba más con ella, la vida no tenía sentido después de haber sufrido de tal manera. Se levantó con algo de dificultad y se acercó a la orilla. Hubiera deseado que él la siguiera y decirle que había sido una terrible broma, pero al darse cuenta de que no fue así, la parte que se empeñaba en no creer en lo que él decía se hundió por completo._

_Miró abajo y su mente se llenó de una idea. Sólo bastaba con que subiera un poco más y se inclinara lo suficiente para lograr su propósito. Era sencillo, desaparecería el dolor que le quemaba el alma y ya no tendría que vivir con esa carga toda su vida, posiblemente su vida cobrara sentido, no estando más con vida._

―_Señorita, no vale la pena que haga eso ―aconsejó una persona que pasaba por ahí―. Piense en lo que le depara el futuro, puede ser feliz, aun es muy joven para cometer tal tontería, además de que no creo que sea lo suficiente para lograr lo que se propone ―dijo refiriéndose a la distancia del puente al río, ella lo miró y al principio ignoró su comentario, se dio cuenta que era un hombre que rondaba los cincuenta años, él señor se acercaba precavidamente para evitar que cometiera una locura._

―_Usted no debe meterse en mi vida y no es cierto, ya nada tiene sentido ―dijo ahogadamente, mientras subía más… eso hizo que el hombre se detuviera._

―_Sí lo tiene, no se deje vencer por lo que sea que le ocurra ―siguió insistiendo y avanzó lentamente hacia ella._

_Volvió a mirar a ese hombre que quería evitar que cometiera ese acto y pensó varias veces en esa opción, pensó en sus padres, en Touya, en Tomoyo, sus amigos, en tantas personas que sufrirían su pérdida, además de que aún tenía tantas cosas por querer realizar… "No vale la pena" concluyó tras unos minutos, como pudo haber pensado en esa tontería, con cuidado se bajo de donde se encontraba siendo ayudada por tal hombre._

―_Gracias por escuchar señorita, ahora déjeme acompañarla a casa ―ofreció temiendo que cometiera aquel acto suicida en otro lugar._

―_No… no hace falta ―discrepó de la oferta―. No se preocupe, no volveré a pensar en eso ―lo miró a los ojos y él anciano notó que era sincera, aunque aun dudaba de dejarla sola._

_Porque en sus ojos vio que ella nunca más pensaría en un acto como ese, pero también veía que aun sentía dolor._

_Después de convencer al hombre que la dejara sola, como pudo se dirigió a un hotel, no quería ir a clases en ese estado y tampoco que Tomoyo la viera de esa manera, tenía hasta la noche para tratar de recuperarse, para tratar de hacer como si no hubiera sucedido nada._

_Sería ella misma… aunque no lo fuera más._

_Esa persona ya no existía más, se marchitó como una flor sin sol y agua, que eran las sonrisas y besos que él le brindaba y que ahora sabía que no significaron nada, los pétalos ya marchitos fueron arrancados desde el fondo de su corazón y el tallo que era la fuerza y calidez que le irradió falsamente se quebró desapareciendo por completo, dejando a su paso... nada._

_Todo fue un juego y ella era la perdedora que no supo distinguir la trampa, el amor que sentía, fue profesado al príncipe de sus ilusiones y no valió la pena…_

―"_Nunca más pensaría en él"― ese efímero sentimiento iría hacia donde nunca más lo encontrara y si fuera posible que desapareciera para siempre._

**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**

El cielo era de un color grisáceo y blanco, el esperado azul que tanto deseaba no hizo su presencia y eso solo hizo que se deprimiera aun más. Eran las siete de la mañana del primer lunes del año nuevo y tras una batalla consigo mismo para despertar de un sueño o un recuerdo que la tenía atrapada profundamente, se levantó alterada y se acercó ha abrir las grandes cortinas que ocultaban los ventanales de su habitación, vio hacia fuera y notó que todo estaba bien, no era el día posterior a esa desagradable mañana, pero se parecía demasiado, la única diferencia: años después y en invierno.

No supo cuanto tiempo permaneció mirando hacia el jardín con la mirada perdida y sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tampoco cuándo había empezado a llorar.

Tocó sus mejillas y se recriminó el volver a llorar por esa tonta causa, tenía que ser fuerte sin importar nada, él no la derrumbaría otra vez. Secó las lágrimas que caían, pero cada vez que lo hacía, nuevos reemplazaban a las inexistentes.

No le había hecho bien en contarle a Tomoyo todo lo que sucedió ese día, porque ahora casa detalle invadía su mente con demasiada claridad que la atormentaba día a día, como si hubiera sido ayer.

― _¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? ¡Pudimos haberte apoyado! ―se alteró Tomoyo._

―_No tenía caso, no quería pensar en eso y encerré ese acontecimiento ―explicó con voz ronca._

―_Pero, por qué Shaoran…_

― _¿No se los dijo? ―su amiga asintió―. Yo fui la primera que dio una explicación y él ya se había marchado al día siguiente, por lo que me imagino que a su regreso, escuchó mi versión y prefirió escoger esa ―esbozó una sonrisa torcida―. Creo que no quería perder la amistad de Eriol y… yo fui demasiado humilde como para querer eso también, que él fuera un cínico, no dudaba que le tenía aprecio a Eriol y…_

― _¡Si le hubiera tenido aprecio, no te hubiera hecho lo que te hizo! ―reclamó con furia Tomoyo._

―_Yo no soy la que importa ―bajó la mirada._

―_Sakura, en serio que eres una tonta y discúlpame por eso… pero ¿Cómo puedes pensar así después de todo? ―se levantó de la cama y caminó por la habitación para calmar su furia._

― _¡No lo sé! ―sollozó―. Y eso me desquicia aun más, porque no soy capaz de odiarlo, pensé que lo logré pero no es cierto, a pesar de todo no logré nada y me odio a mi misma por eso. Lo mismo ocurrió en ese baile… cuando quise gritarle y miles de cosas más, caí de nuevo y cuando lo noté ya bailaba entre sus brazos, pensé que con la hostilidad con la que empecé a tratarle, me daría fuerzas para enfrentarle y ayudarme a sobrellevar todo tranquilamente, pero fallé en el intento y me sumergí en otra fantasía ―terminó llorando._

_Tomoyo se acercó rápidamente a la cama donde Sakura se encontraba y la atrajo a sus brazos e hizo que llorara todo lo que podía, no se necesitaban palabras en este momento, solo el silencio era lo mejor._

_Tras unos minutos o tal vez horas, Sakura recuperó algo de su vitalidad, se sentía protegida en esos instantes, siempre le había pasaba lo mismo cuando estaba con su mejor amiga, era como si los problemas se esfumaran._

―_No tienes que ir el miércoles si no quieres ―le aconsejó refiriéndose al trabajo encargado por Touya―. Si quieres puedo ir en tu lugar, no creo que tu papá se oponga― propuso de buena fe―. No creo que sea una buena opción el que vayas, aun no estas bien como para verlo y antes tengo que arreglar un par de cosas con él ―dijo decidida._

―_Claro que no Tomoyo, no quiero que nadie más sepa lo que te conté ni siquiera Eriol o él._

―_Pero Sakura no…_

―_Por favor, yo se lo contaré a su debido tiempo, que no salga de tus labios todo esto ―suplicó._

― _¿Considerarás lo de suplirte? ―levantó la ceja esperando una respuesta, anhelaba el que ella aceptara esa simple propuesta._

―_Eso si que no, tengo un compromiso y debo afrontarlo, no puedo escapar siempre de él y tampoco puedo defraudar a mi familia… no más ―se afligió por lo último que dijo, sus manos tomaron el final de su blusa para estrujarla._

―_No los decepcionarás, no creo que te culpen por no hacerlo ―dijo convencida de sus palabras, los conocía bien y adoraban a Sakura._

―_Pero si no lo enfrento ahora, mi felicidad no volverá a mí y con Yukito todo irá mal y no quiero que eso suceda._

―_Es que…_

―_Es necesario, mi papá no sabe todo lo que te acaba de contar, sólo mi mamá, aunque no dudo en que tiene sus dudas al respecto del por qué había cambiado tanto en poco tiempo, pero yo nunca le expliqué nada ―tomó aire unos segundos y apartó la vista a un lado, sentía que ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas que antes no se puso a analizar y era algo que le costaba trabajo aceptarlo―; y eso solo hizo que él sufriera, aunque después se alegrara de verme feliz con Yukito, así como con mi mamá y hasta Touya, que más bien pensaba que era mejor que ya no estuviera cerca de él y por eso trataba de alegrarme aun más y eso sólo me convierte en una… egoísta._

―_No lo eres, sólo quería guardarte tu dolor y aunque no estuvo bien, eso no te convierte en nada ―le explicó comprensivamente._

―_Pero si lo soy ―insistió―, cuantos errores no he cometido ya, guardar secretos a mí familia, hacia a ti y Eriol, tragarme mi dolor y sobre todo no llegar a odiarlo y ser lo suficiente cobarde para dejarme llevar por él ―se exaltó para después dejar fluir un suspiro pesado―. Además que no puedo fallarle a Ieran Li, solo a ella… son negocios al fin y al cabo ―aclaró._

―_Esos errores no son nada y se pueden arreglar fácilmente._

―_Lo sé ―su voz se quebró y la miró a ver de vuelta―. Y empezaré yendo a ese trabajo, para enfrentar a Sha…Li, seré fuerte._

Estaba totalmente convencida que lo lograría, aún cuando sobre todo su madre y Tomoyo se opusieran por el temor que les embargaba de que se fuera a ver con Shaoran otra vez, y que decir de Yukito que no había tomado la noticia muy bien que digamos, pero era una decisión en la que no había marcha atrás. Los días antes de su "esperada" hoguera, trataría de prepararse mental y sentimentalmente, pero no pensó que le costará más de lo necesario.

Regresó a la cama y se acomodó entre los almohadones, tomó uno y se puso boca abajo haciendo que la almohada le cubriera la cabeza. Estrujaba el objeto suave hacia sí, había empezado a llorar de nueva cuenta y lo hacía cada vez que lo necesitaba.

"Necesito derramar todo lo que siento, para que en mí ya no quede más para dar". Con ese pensamiento retomó su sueño.

Sólo dos días más.

* * *

Soltó un bostezo al cristal haciendo que este se empañara ligeramente, dejó de mirar por la ventana y se sentó de nueva cuenta frente a su escritorio. Empezó a ordenar los papeles que en pocos minutos había esparcido por todo el lugar, principalmente unos que tenían que ver con su madre.

Muchas pensarán ¿Qué hacía él trabajando en un día inhábil? La ideología era de que el primero de enero era un día sin trabajo para algunos y eso lo incluía a él, pero al parecer le gustaba ignorar todas esas cosas y decidió refugiarse en "su segunda casa" con la excusa de que había olvidado algo, pero solo fue para salir de su intento de hogar, por lo que con ayuda del vigilante en turno, entró a su oficina y se quedó trabajando, sin importar que eso se la pasaba haciendo los 365 días del año y 366 del bisiesto.

Creía que no valía la pena quedarse con Meiling o en todo caso, en su habitación durmiendo, ya que sentiría que todo lo asfixiaría y al no tener nada que hacer, no buscaría la manera de entretenerse, por eso mismo había tomado la decisión que ahora lo tenía en un lugar que conocía a la perfección.

Shaoran Li se había vuelto por decir de una manera realista "adicto al trabajo", después del suceso ocurrido en la fiesta de Navidad y considerando que siempre se mataba en la oficina, ahora daba el doble de lo necesario y eso ya era una explotación de su persona, que él mismo se exigía.

Quería trabajar para no pensar en nada que le recordara a ella, más aun que ahora se había vuelto su presente otra vez.

Así de simple.

Recogió los papeles que habían sido su excusa y se dijo así mismo que hoy no podía huir de su intento de "casa". Contempló la carpeta que su madre le había enviado y verificó que los papeles estaban inconclusos, era el trabajo que de la noche a la mañana le había impuesto sin consultarle algo y ahora Ieran Li pretendía que él la hiciera con menos de la mitad de la información.

Ninguna llamada hasta el momento y eso lo exasperaba en extremo.

Típico de Ieran Li.

¿Acaso creía que el podía hacer todo? No era así y menos cuando no era algo relacionado a su área.

Pero como siempre, aquélla frase resonaba en su mente cada vez que este tipo de situaciones se presentaban "un Li lo pude todo", leyenda que su madre le imponía desde pequeño.

Tomó sus cosas restantes y salió del edificio. Una vez que llegó a su casa contempló que aparentemente Meiling no había salido debido a que su auto estaba en el mismo lugar de la mañana.

Pasó a la sala y vio que ella hablaba por teléfono en chino y apenas ella lo vio a él, se dirigió animadamente a la persona con la que hablaba.

―Tía, para mi sorpresa ya llegó –dijo Meiling―, claro, ahora te comunico ―puso el teléfono en silencio y se dirigió a Shaoran.

―Pensé que llegarías más tarde ―dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

―No había mucho que hacer, aparte de que solo fui por unos papeles ¿recuerdas?… ¿Es mi madre? –preguntó con cautela.

―Sí, me dijo que quería hablar contigo y es la tercera vez que llama, te espera en la línea.

―Lo tomaré desde mi despacho ―dijo con pesadez.

Al parecer había invocado a su madre con el pensamiento, era la persona con la que menos quería hablar, ya que seguramente en la conversación de no más de diez minutos habría una discusión, sin importar que pequeña fuera.

Y que sucedía simplemente por una razón.

Pero a la vez no solo esa razón era la causante, porque ambos chocaban en su personalidad, la manera fría, seria y calculada de Ieran influía solamente exteriormente en Shaoran para pasar desapercibido con ella, porque a ella no le gustaba nada que no fuera acorde a sus ideas. Eso mismo le había causado tantos problemas a él y a sus hermanas, porque ellos habían heredado todo de su padre al parecer y eso no le agradaba a su madre.

Y lo que siempre se preguntaban todos, era que si sus padres se casaron comprometidos previamente o por amor.

Algo que nadie sabía, pero que sospechaban, considerando los principios de su progenitora.

En momentos como estos lamentaba que su padre no se encontrara con ellos, no guardaba muchos recuerdos de él puesto que murió siendo apenas un niño, a diferencia de sus hermanas que disfrutaron a su padre en vida y eran precisamente ellas la que en ocasiones llenaban su mente con detalles de Hien Li.

―Claro… Ah y Shaoran ―lo llamó haciendo que este se detuviera a los pies de las escaleras―. Puede que te comente algo de la boda, quiere que sea lo más pronto posible, así que no evadas los preparativos ―amenazó.

―No estoy de ánimos, así que después lo platicaremos y eso mismo le diré a mi madre ―dijo como respuesta definitiva y se marchó.

Meiling bufó para sí misma y se cruzó de brazos una vez sentada en el mueble. Le molestaba que Shaoran la tratara así hasta llegar al punto de ignorarla totalmente, pero no precisamente eso era lo que la tenía preocupada, en parte sí, pero en otra no, ya que conocía la personalidad de su ahora prometido, sino que esa actitud se había vuelto más hostil y frecuente desde que ocurrió el suceso con Sakura Kinomoto y eso la hacía pensar demasiado en lo que pudo haber ocurrido entre ellos u ocurre en el presente. Y aunque quería hacer uso de sus contactos para averiguar más sobre ella, estaba dudando si hacerlo o no, porque seguramente ella ya había partido a su país.

Un punto a su favor teniéndola a miles de kilómetros de SU Shaoran.

Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera hurgar un poco en las cosas privadas del que se convertiría en su esposo, seguramente él no le diría nada si se lo preguntaba directamente y tenía derecho porque cuando se casaran no deberían tener ningún tipo de secreto.

Por su parte Shaoran suspiró antes de tomar el teléfono y se preparó para la plática que se le avecinaba.

―Buenas tardes madre ―inició la plática en chino.

―Buenos días Xiao Lang, desde hace unas horas que he estado marcando y unos minutos más y hubiera tenido que optar por llamarte a la oficina ―le dijo reprobatoriamente.

―Con todo respeto, siempre me ha dicho que con trabajo se logra todo y ahora que lo cumplo como es debido, al parecer no le agrada ―soltó indignado, tomó asiento en el sillón que se encontraba en la habitación y se revolvió el cabello como símbolo de que comenzaba la jaqueca―. No entiendo que es lo que espera de mí ―opinó inconscientemente.

―Esa no es forma apropiada para hablarme Xiao Lang ―recriminó Ieran sin perder la compostura, aun cuando su hijo hiciera ese tipo de comentarios, ella no debía de flanquear ante él―. Pero no tengo intenciones de discutir contigo, además de que lo familiar queda en segundo plano en estos momentos, te habló por simples negocios.

―La escucho ―cedió la palabra.

―Te debió haber llegado una carpeta con todas mis instrucciones ―afirmó.

―Así es, pero la información no esta completa, hay muchos datos que no tienen coherencia entre sí ― le informó.

―Yo la mande completa ―dijo indignada.

―Lo siento madre, pero así me llegó y no creo que deba culpar a nadie de éste desperfecto, los errores cualquiera los puede cometer ―se apresuró a decir, sabiendo que ella reprendería al responsable de tal situación.

―Te explicaré brevemente lo que tienes que hacer ―pautó ignorando el argumento de su hijo menor―. Bien sabes que somos unos de los clanes chinos que posee más historia que cualquier otra y ese detalle se ve reflejado en las piezas de arte que poseemos, por lo que en conmemoración de tal hecho hemos decidido vender o donar, aún no estamos seguros, a un reconocido museo algunas de aquellas piezas a cargo de nuestra familia, pero para eso necesitamos que las piezas pasen por una serie de procedimientos ―realizó una pausa para que Shaoran apuntara lo correspondiente para seguir con los datos―. He tomado la decisión de dejarte la supervisión de ese proyecto, en el que te encargaras de dirigir y cuidar cada detalle que hagan los especialistas en turno, trabajos que harán dentro de la empresa que ahora manejas. Las primeras piezas son las que se encuentran en la bodega que ya conoces y serán trasladadas ahí cuando te confirme mañana.

― ¿A quién le pediré informes?

―Será a cargo de K&A Antiques y la responsable que irá de parte de la compañía será un miembro de la familia Kinomoto, así lo especifique para que sea más personal, no sé muchos datos de la persona ya que cuando me confirmaron no me enviaron un nombre especifico, pero creo que no habrá ningún problema. La reunión será el miércoles tres de enero a las ocho de la mañana.

― ¿Dijo Kinomoto? ¿Qué sabe de esa persona? ―preguntó con sospecha.

―He dicho eso Xiao Lang y lo poco que sé es que ya se encontraba ahí en Francia, por lo que todo se facilitó.

― ¿Tengo que ser necesariamente yo el que lo supervise? ―preguntó con desesperación.

―Claro que sí, sabes cual es tu posición dentro de la familia y yo misma ya te dije desde un principio que esto iba para ti ―dijo como si fuera algo natural que debiera saber.

―Discúlpeme madre ―pidió apresuradamente dejando el teléfono a un lado, tomó su abrigo y salió rápidamente de la habitación, mientras su madre se quedaba en el teléfono.

―Xiao Lang, Xiao Lang ―llamó Ieran varias veces.

―Tía, él se ha marchado, me disculpo por esa gran falta de respeto ―dijo Meiling entre confundida y apenada, cuando tomó el teléfono que Shaoran había dejado.

Desconcierto e ira fue lo único que sintió la madre de Shaoran al escuchar lo que dijo la quien se convertiría en su nuera.

― ¿Dónde se ha ido? ―preguntó fríamente, clara muestra de que no le había agradado la actitud de su hijo. Por su parte Meiling solo sintió un escalofrío al escucharla de esa manera, pensó una buena excusa para justificar a Shaoran y al pasar la vista por los apuntes que había hecho él, vio un nombre o más bien un apellido que le llamó demasiado la atención. Ahora dudaba si debía atreverse a preguntar esa gran duda que ahora rondaba en su mente.

―Salió, no se con exactitud donde… pero disculpe esta indiscreción, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ―preguntó temerosa pero con cautela.

―Rápido Meiling ―le concedió con una clara muestra de que no quería escuchar más.

―Disculpe de nuevo mi intromisión, pero según los datos que Shaoran apuntó, se encuentra el apellido Kinomoto y eso me llamó la atención.

―Prosigue.

―Es que hace unos días trabajé con alguien de apellido Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.

― ¿Sakura Kinomoto? ―se sorprendió de volver a escuchar ese nombre ¿Podría ser la misma? ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes relacionar ese apellido con ella? Sí era la misma persona, ya era tarde para disolver el contrato y en caso de querer intentarlo le llevaría problemas legales y era lo mínimo que quería provocar, además de que era mujer de palabra y eso valía mucho para sí misma. Pensó unos minutos y decidió averiguar por su cuenta.

Nadie destruiría lo que logró con tanto esfuerzo.

― ¿Será la misma? ―ofreció como opinión Meiling, sacando de sus deducciones a la Dama Li.

―Meiling, tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, hasta pronto ―y el sonido que anuncia que ya no existe más comunicación invadió la línea.

― ¿Hola?... rayos ¡me colgó! ―exclamó molesta e indignada―. "Sí Sakura Kinomoto resulta ser la misma que compartirá tiempo con Shaoran, cosa que no me agrada para nada, podría llegar a saber más sobre lo que ocultan Shaoran y ella, en el presente o en el pasado" ―analizó para sí misma―. "Definitivamente tendría que acompañar a Shaoran esos días y yo haría que resulte divertido" ―sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa al pensar en eso.

**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**

Ya no soportaba la culpa que cargaba y ya no podía ocultar más lo que había estado guardando durante largo tiempo. Por la simple causa de que lo que pasó, no debió haber ocurrido o por lo menos no de la manera como transcurrió.

¿Cuántas horas ya llevaba conduciendo?

No tenía ni la mínima idea, pero lo que sabía era que eran demasiadas. Nunca pensó que volvería a tratar con ella, fue su idea cuando se despidió de ella definitivamente por segunda vez. Tenía presente que debía dejarla ir para el propio bien de ella y para el suyo propio, pero no lograba dejar ir el pasado cuando eso mismo ocupaba todo su presente, no era posible ni aunque se matara haciendo de todo hasta que la última neurona no funcionara más, pero ni esa neurona cedía ante el olvido; era su única manera para que su esencia, sus besos y sus recuerdos no tuvieran cabida en su vida.

¿Pero de que servía ahora, si antes lo intento y no lo logró?

Eso ya era demasiado doloroso y le resultaba masoquista aguantar todo eso, por una razón que no sabía con exactitud. Su vida era una maldita mentira y en pocas semanas se avivo la llama de lo que ya era su hoguera personal. ¿Cómo haría para verla ahora?

No podría soportar tenerla cerca y no poder tocarla, el verla y no compartir una mirada en el que las miradas de ambos se cruzaran, el verla sonreír y no ser él la causa de esas sonrisas, y lo peor, de sentir que nunca podría enmendar ese error cometido en el pasado.

Se preguntaba ¿De qué serviría intentarlo? Ella se había vuelto a enamorar, a diferencia de él.

Y le gustaría ser egoísta ahora, para luchar por ella, diciéndole simplemente lo necesario… pero no era lo correcto y lo sabía, no tenía el derecho de hacerle eso a la vida de ella, ya suficiente daño le había provocado y una noticia como la que le daría, tambalearía su vida más. Aunque esa parte correcta luchaba contra otra parte de él, esa que se moría de celos por no ser parte de su vida y le hacía dudar si era lo correcto no decirle la verdad, de esa manera probablemente ella y él al final terminaran juntos otra vez, pero eso era irreal porque ella ya había escogido y su parte más noble le impedía hacerla sufrir.

No podía equivocarse de nuevo.

Las estrellas aparecieron en el firmamento y una luna menguante lo acompañó. Pensaba que suerte era lo que tenía al no haber provocado un accidente de auto, porque cuando no estás bien en cualquier aspecto, te suele desconectar todos los sentidos y él lo sabía.

De pronto sus cables se conectaron uno por uno y le dieron razón al debate que llevaba desde que salió a pensar y cedió ante la idea de que no podría enfrentar esto por sí solo y que era hora de contar lo que nadie sabía, además de él y unas cuantas personas. Con una hábil maniobra, el auto ya estaba en el carril opuesto de donde estaba, se ganó unas cuantas palabras de parte de los conductores, pero eso no le importó realmente y se concentró en su camino, el cuál iba en dirección a la casa de Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sería una noche muy larga, pero seguramente muy aliviadora… eso deseaba.

* * *

**Sakura**

El reloj había transcurrido rápidamente desde que las manecillas apuntaron las siete de la mañana y de tanta ansiedad que experimentaba porque esto se acabara, no había logrado dormir bien la noche anterior y a tempranas horas ya estaba despierta; ahora se encontraba frente a las oficinas de Li Corporation con la duda de si entrar o no.

Respiró varias veces y su parte responsable y de trabajo la empujó de entrar a la boca del lobo.

Llevaba una falda con vuelo sobre la rodilla, color blanco con uno que otro pliegue en frente, una blusa negra con mangas bombachas y tacones de puntas negro; como abrigo llevaba una gabardina color marfil y una bufanda a juego. Su cabello estaba sujeto a media cola dejando el resto de su cabello suelto con pequeños rizos en las puntas y un maquillaje ligero adornaba su rostro.

Se veía ese día especialmente hermosa.

El vigilante le abrió la puerta cortésmente permitiéndole entrar al edificio, con andar tranquilo y aferrando su bolso así misma se dirigió a la recepción ubicada a pasos de la puerta principal.

―Buenos días señorita, su nombre por favor y en que la puedo ayudar ―saludó la recepcionista en idioma francés.

―Buenos días, soy Sakura Kinomoto y vengo a una junta de negocios con el señor Li ―respondió con un fluido francés, mientras se quitaba los lentes oscuros que traía.

―La esperábamos señorita Kinomoto, espere un momento ―verificó algo en su computadora de escritorio e hizo algo que Sakura no pudo ver―; la junta con el señor Li, está programada para las nueve de la mañana, por unos inconvenientes fue pospuesta una hora después a la indicada, así que disculpe las molestias.

―No se preocupe, esperaré a esa hora.

―Gracias por su comprensión señorita, la reunión será en la oficina del señor Li ubicada en el tercer piso, saliendo del elevador es la oficina del fondo ―le informó la joven.

―Disculpe, pero… ¿sólo yo me entrevistaré con el señor Li? ―preguntó con temor.

―Así es señorita, primeramente atenderá asuntos con el señor Li y él le indicara donde trabajara su equipo que ya se encuentra aquí ―le informó―. Aquí tiene su tarjeta de acceso ¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarla? ―le ofreció deslizando la tarjeta hacia ella.

―En nada más, muchas gracias.

―Que tenga un buen día.

Cuando terminó de hablar con la recepcionista, fue a los ascensores ubicados a un costado de la entrada, una vez ubicada frente a ellos algo en ella le pedía a gritos que diera la media vuelta y se retirara de aquél lugar, sería sencillo salir a tomar el primer taxi con destino al aeropuerto y comprar un boleto a cualquiera parte del mundo, con tal de no enfrentarse a él. Pero era absurda esta solución, porque ella ya había escogido, bien pudo no haber aceptado tal suicidio literal de su parte, pero se había convencido de que lograría superarlo y que él no la derrumbaría de nuevo, no sufriría por él, ya lo había hecho demasiado tiempo y tal vez enfrentando a su peor miedo, esta desaparecería de su vida para ser por fin feliz.

Era solamente cerrar ese capítulo de su vida.

Pero por otra parte, sabía que tenía una responsabilidad, no solo con Ieran Li ―y solo con ella― sino también con su familia, en especial con su padre, no podía defraudarlo.

Pulsó el botón del elevador y con eso supo que no había marcha atrás, tomó aire varias veces con la finalidad de controlar su nerviosismo, hasta que las puertas se abrieron sobresaltándola. Dispuesta a entrar al elevador, alzó su mirada, pero rápidamente la apartó.

Ya que no contaba con la escena que se le presentaba en esos instantes, una que era de lo más desagradable para su persona y le seguía sorprendiendo la indecencia de algunas personas, se sofocó por lo poco que había visto, pero de lo que no se había dado cuenta, era de las personas que realizaban tal "escenita" ―Sé fuerte― se repetía por milésima vez en el día.

Levantó la mirada que de pronto había bajado y enfrentó a los indecentes: Shaoran Li y Meiling Zhang. Tomó mas fuerzas y en seguida carraspeó para llamar su atención. Los mencionados se dieron cuenta y se detuvieron, uno con cara de sorpresa y la otra con una de satisfacción.

Quien diría que su plan había sido de lo más efectivo, eso de pedir que le avisaran cuando Kinomoto llegara con un simple timbre a su celular fue ingenioso y le divirtió aun más, cuando sonó entrando al elevador. En ese instante se le ocurrió una brillante idea teniendo a Shaoran a su lado.

Sakura al ver que los dos salían del lugar acomodándose sus ropas, entró al elevador, no sin antes hacer un comentario.

―Vaya recibimiento que he tenido ―dijo irónicamente―. Si así recibes a todos tus clientes, no me imagino que más harás para llamar su atención. Pero te daré un consejo "ahórrate las muestras de afecto vulgares", es desagradable ―opinó con voz firme―, Estaré esperando arriba así que no te demores, no tengo tu tiempo ―soltó el botón que impedía que la puerta se cerrase, permitiendo al mismo tiempo el elevador se pusiera en marcha.

Shaoran tuvo que darse cuenta que Sakura no estaba ya, apenas el elevador se cerró. Maldijo internamente en todos los idiomas posibles, al parecer todo lo quería que saliera bien le terminaba saliendo peor, se acomodó violentamente la ropa que llevaba puesta y se deshizo del agarre que había sido preso cuando Meiling lo sujetó del brazo, en un momento que no se había dado cuenta.

―Se puede saber qué rayos pretendías al tomarme de esa manera Meiling ―reclamó furioso Shaoran.

―Tengo derecho por ser tu prometida y si no te hubiera gustado me hubieras apartado de ti, era sencillo Shaoran ―le dijo aparentemente tranquila.

―Es lo mismo que trataba hacer, pero tú no me dejabas Meiling, sabes muy bien cuál es nuestro trato acerca de estas interacciones ―bramó.

―Eso nunca te había importado, hasta que ella apareció en nuestras vidas ―reclamó apuntando con un dedo el ascensor donde minutos antes ella había estado.

―No tiene nada que ver con ella…

―Eso no es verdad Shaoran y tú lo sabes ―siguió insistiendo.

―Sabes, no quiero saber más del asunto y que sea la última vez que realizas de nuevo un acto como ese ―le amenazó y se dirigió a la salida del edificio sin verla de nuevo.

―No puedes hacerme esto Shaoran, estoy empezando a hartarme de esta situación y se supone que no deberías tratarme así, me casare contigo dentro de unos meses ―le recordó cuando lo alcanzó afuera del lugar.

―Lo tengo presente cada maldito segundo Meiling, así que déjame en paz ―le respondió con enojo y se encaminó a desayunar solo.

Meiling estaba llena de cólera y rabia, su escenita no salió como esperaba y además había pasado una vergüenza que no quería recordar. Tenía que pensar rápido sobre lo que haría de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Solo faltaba arreglar unos detalles de aquél vestido púrpura y por fin terminaría los pendientes en la boutique. El trabajo de diseño de modas era un trabajo complicado y más aun cuando tú eres la encargada principal de todo ese trabajo. Tomoyo alisó los pliegues del conjunto y le indicó a la modelo que ya se podía marchar para quitarse la ropa.

Caminó tranquilamente hacia el ala sur del lugar y se acercó a unas blusas que estaban colgadas, sacó una y la llevó hasta una de sus acompañantes, dio un suspiro de cansancio y tomó asiento en unos de los muebles del lugar.

Esos días habían sido muy agotadores para la prometida de Eriol, no solo tenía que lidiar con el trabajo de su boutique, sino que la situación en la que se encontraba su mejor amiga la tenía pensando demasiadas cosas; nunca se imagino que Sakura haya vivido una situación como esa y mucho menos que Shaoran haya sido la causa de tal acto atroz. En un millón de años se hubiera imaginado que el mejor amigo de Eriol cometiera semejante canallada, pero la vida da mil vueltas y ese había sido una gran sorpresa del destino.

―Tomoyo, te llama tu madre ―interrumpió su descanso tras ese llamado.

―Gracias Elizabeth ―le sonrió mientras recibía el teléfono que le ofrecía.

―Hola mamá ―saludó animadamente Tomoyo.

―Siento decepcionarte Tomoyito, soy Alex ―la amatista se sorprendió al escuchar eso que por poco deja caer el aparato al suelo, rápidamente Tomoyo se alejó a un lugar donde estuviera sola―. ¿Qué ganas con tratar de hacerme la vida imposible? ―susurró con signos de enojo en su voz―. Tranquila, sabía que de otra manera no me recibirías la llamada ―confesó Alexander.

―No quiero escuchar nada más de ti, así que más vale que desaparezcas de mi vida, porque esta vez no dudaré con ir a la policía…

―Querida Tomoyo, para que exaltarse cuando no hay necesidad ―su voz expresó burla y gracia―, además de que tú saldrías perdiendo después de todo, piensa antes de actuar mi niña, no te convendría puesto que ahora mismo estoy frente al trabajo de tu _amorcito _y solo bastaría con entrar y decirle toda la verdad ―amenazó hábilmente.

―No te creería, confía en mí ―le dijo segura de sus palabras.

―Lo dudaría si fuera tú, dicen que una imagen vale más que mil palabras ¿no es así? ―citó la frase esbozando una sonrisa al otro lado del teléfono―, pues creeme que yo tengo varias que sustentaran mis palabras.

―Estás mintiendo ―Tomoyo empezó a ponerse nerviosa y ni siquiera podía procesar alguna idea lógica, no podía dejarse llevar por sus engaños.

―Me temo que esta vez no Tomoyo, tengo varias pruebas y si modificó algunas también valdrán oro…pero si no quieres que cometa ese acto que ansío tanto hacer, tienes que aceptar una simple propuesta ―le ofreció.

―Dime ―aceptó, era lo único que podía hacer.

―Te veré este sábado en la cafetería que siempre frecuentábamos, al medio día ―guardó Andrews un silencio al otro lado del teléfono para después continuar―. Por cierto, no vengas con nadie, porque tendré un plan de respaldo. Cuídate amor ―colgó sin tiempo de que Tomoyo pudiera decir nada.

Ella por su parte se quedó sin respiración, tomó asiento y se tapó los ojos con sus manos, quería gritar porque sabía en que lío se había metido. Temía gravemente por lo que fuera a pasar y el presentimiento que tenía, no la aliviaba para nada.

* * *

Terminó de beber el café y después de asentar la taza ya vacía en el escritorio que tenía frente a ella, consultó su reloj de pulsera para saber que hora era "cinco para las nueve", suspiró con pesar al saber que faltaba poco para verlo de nuevo y eso incrementaba las ganas de salir corriendo de ahí. Desde que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, sintió como su corazón volvía al lugar donde pertenecía, nunca pensó que su día diera comienzo de esa forma tan particular y que además haya podido enfrentar tal situación de una forma que ni ella misma se imaginó. Era aliviador saber que era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba, una vez que se lo proponía firmemente.

Pero aun seguía revoloteando en ella, el mar de emociones que tenía desde hace una hora, más aun cuando la secretaría de Shaoran la había hecho esperar a su jefe en su oficina ¿Cómo poder tratar de controlarse cuando se encontraba ahí? Sentía que respiraba su mismo aire, su esencia y sus detalles estaban impregnados en cada rincón de esa inmensa habitación, por lo que trataba evadir esos detalles enfocando su mirada en la tacita de café que le ofrecieron y su mente en un conteo de números hasta el infinito.

Al parecer había dado resultado o por lo menos en parte.

Jugó con los botones de la gabardina que no se había quitado, hasta que la puerta de la oficina se abrió dando paso a la única persona que la alertaba de esa manera. Su nerviosismo se disparó a mil y sintió una opresión en el pecho y ganas inmensas de expulsar la poca fruta que había desayunado esa mañana.

Era como si su presencia fuera un virus mortal para ella.

Cerró los ojos un momento para tratar de concentrarse y cuando los volvió a abrir, Shaoran ya estaba apuntó de sentarse frente a ella.

Agradecía tener un escritorio como separación entre ella y él.

―Disculpa si te hice esperar Sakura ―dijo Shaoran mientras tomaba asiento.

―Kinomoto ―corrigió―, y no hay de que disculpar ―tragó en seco al notar que él intentaba tratarla con la misma confianza de hace cuatro años.

―De acuerdo ―aceptó de buena manera―. ¿Cómo haz estado? ―preguntó cortésmente.

―Creo que mi estado es lo menos importante, así que vayamos al punto ―dijo fríamente y volvió a tragar en seco, ahora se daba cuenta de que se había vuelto mucho más apuesto de lo que era, con esos ojos ámbares profundos, su cabello chocolate revuelto, su rostro que bien pudiera competir contra los dioses más bellos y sus labios que… sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se reprochó por bajar la guardia.

No era momento para pensar en esas cosas y no debía.

―Bueno, tú equipo trabajara en la sala de juntas ubicado en este mismo piso, es lo suficientemente grande y ya di instrucciones de que lo acomoden según indiquen.

―Necesitaré que nadie además de mi equipo de trabajo, usted y yo estén cerca de esa habitación, es un trabajo delicado y no me gustaría ningún inconveniente. Cualquier cosa que necesite se lo haré saber a usted.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ¿De cuánto tiempo dispondrán?

―No lo sabemos con precisión, depende de lo que tengamos que hacer, pero estaré informándole sobre lo que ocurra ―Sakura pensó en ese mismo instante el buscar a alguien de confianza, para que esa persona, se encargara de darle los detalles del trabajo a Shaoran, con el propósito de interactuar lo menos posible con él―. Solo falta que verifiques estas indicaciones ―le extendió una carpeta, pero al momento de tomarla sus manos se rozaron levemente, haciendo que Sakura sintiera una corriente en todo su cuerpo, lo que la hizo apartar su mano rápidamente.

Pero no contó con que al momento de mover su mano con la carpeta, ésta chocara con un objeto que reconoció enseguida y que le provocó mucha sorpresa.

Era algo que a simple vista podía ser considerado como un adorno más, pero para ella fue o es algo con un gran significado. Una bola de cristal que dentro tenía una parejita agarrados de la mano y que al agitarlo pequeñas partículas en forma de hojas se dispersaban en el agua.

"Aun lo conservaba" ―pensó con nostalgia.

―Siempre lo he tenido conmigo ―comentó él cuando la sorprendió observando ese regalo. Era cierto cuando dijo que nunca se deshizo de él, era una parte que le hacía recordarla cada vez que se encontraba trabajando, y cuando quería relajarse, sólo bastaba con agitarla para sentir que las presiones se dispersaban como las hojitas dentro.

Y si era masoquista, no le importaba. Aunque hubiera veces que deseaba olvidarla, era un lujo que no podía darse a sí mismo, no era fácil arrancar los recuerdos.

La castaña solamente se quedó sin palabras cuando lo escuchó decir aquello, había sido tan obvia quedarse viendo fijamente el objeto, pero su mente de nuevo había viajado al pasado y ahora solamente le asaltaba una gran duda y que necesitaba saber con urgencia, era más que necesario.

― ¿Por qué? ―susurró sin mirarlo fijamente.

―De eso quería hablarte… bueno no exactamente de eso, pero es que necesito algo muy importante que decirte, no se como lo vayas a tomar, pero… pero es que no soporto más esta carga ―le explicó rápidamente.

Seguiría el consejo de su mejor amigo:

_-"Sólo dile la verdad, qué ganas con seguir ocultándolo, será un alivio para ti y seguramente para Sakura también"-_

Se formó un silencio.

―No se de que hablas, además…no quiero escuchar nada ―volvió a su postura firme―. No podrías decir más de lo que ya sé, no confió más en ti y todo lo que yo signifique en tu vida fue solamente diversión… a menos que me digas "Oye, puedes ser parte de mi rutina otra vez y divertirnos juntos" y yo te diría "Ni lo sueñes", de todas maneras no quiero saber el resto de tu repertorio de mentiras, no me hacen falta señor Li ―dijo con voz dolida pero sin llegar a las lágrimas, se levantó de la silla y tomó sus cosas, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta―. Si no tiene nada más del trabajo que quiera compartir señor Li, me retiro ―le dijo sin mirarlo a ver.

― ¡No lo entiendes Sakura! No son así las cosas ―gritó perdiendo la paciencia a la vez que golpeaba el escritorio con los puños cerrados. Sakura se sobresaltó por el golpe y como acto reflejo se giró para ver a Shaoran. Él se retiró del escritorio y se acercó a Sakura velozmente y cuando ella dio la vuelta, la sujetó de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí.

Sakura se había quedado sin respiración al sentir el aliento de Shaoran tan cerca de su rostro, todo había ocurrido tan rápido que ni tiempo de escapar había tenido y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba entre los brazos de él. Su mirada emanaba firmeza y seriedad, dando a entender que tenía que escuchar lo que sea que tuviera que decir. La de los ojos verdes sostuvo la mirada de Shaoran por unos segundos, en los cuales ella no podía separarse de él, su respiración se volvió agitada. De pronto ella se volvió a dar cuenta de las condiciones en las que se encontraba e intentó con todas sus fuerzas de separarse de él, pero Shaoran la tenía fuertemente sujeta.

―Para mí si, y ya no soy Sakura para ti, recuérdalo ―le susurró cerca de sus labios y en una hábil maniobra le propinó un golpe en la entrepierna con su rodilla, por tal golpe Shaoran emitió un quejido de dolor a la vez de que soltaba a la castaña, ella recogió las cosas que se le habían caído y volvió a retomar su trayecto hacia a la puerta―. Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar ―amenazó firmemente―, y de ahora en adelante no me veré contigo a menos que tengamos que tratar aspectos profesionales, no te escucharé si tiene que ver sobre otro tema ―concluyó y salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Shaoran se incorporó lentamente cuando se percató que Sakura había abandonado la habitación, esperó un rato para que el dolor aminorara y cuando se logró sentir mejor se dirigió de nuevo a su silla.

― ¡Maldición! ―gritó Shaoran con todas sus fuerzas, se revolvió los cabellos desesperadamente y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio haciendo resonar la madera. Todo le salía completamente mal ¿Acaso no podía realizar algo bien en su vida? Cuando estaba seguro de que hacía lo correcto, simplemente ella estaba tan dolida que no le creía nada, ni siquiera tiempo de explicarse le había dado y a cambio había recibido un golpe a cambio.

Todo se complicaría de ahora en adelante.

Todo con tal de decir la verdad.

Pero lo haría, no importarían las medidas que tuviera que poner en práctica, aun sí ella no quería dar de su parte.

El sonido del intercomunicador lo sacó de su análisis, por lo que con algo de pesar de compuso el cabello, la corbata y su escritorio y atendió el llamado.

― ¿Qué pasa Rika? ―preguntó apesumbrado.

―Tiene una visita señor Li.

―Hágala pasar ―ordenó sin preguntar quién era.

Mientras esperaba a que la persona entrara a la habitación, tomó unos papeles y empezó a revisarlo uno por uno. Tocaron la puerta al cabo de unos segundos.

―Pase ―concedió el permiso y ni siquiera puso atención a la persona que atravesó la puerta, por lo que al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta levantó la vista de los papeles y se llevó una gran persona, causada por la persona que estaba frente a él―. ¿Fanren? ―preguntó sorprendido y aún no creyéndose de que era su hermana mayor.

―Al fin Xiao Lang, un día de éstos un secuestrador entrará y ni cuenta tendrás lo que pasa, hasta que tengas las manos atadas y a punto de morir a punta de pistola, todo por dejar pasar a un extraño a tu oficina. Por que según recuerdo ni preguntaste quién te vería ―recriminó Fanren Li con una sonrisa y de una manera muy propia de ella. Ya se encontraba sentada con elegancia frente al escritorio de Shaoran.

― ¡Fanren! ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó aún en trance el de ojos ámbar.

―A mi también me da gusto verte Xiao Lang, esperaba más de ti hermanito… por lo menos salúdame como es correcto ¿no? ―aconsejó con gracia la mayor de las hermanas Li. Después de eso Shaoran se levantó para alcanzar a su hermana y estrecharon en un abrazo.

Fanren Li poseía treinta dos años de edad, era la mayor de las hijas de Ieran Li, gozaba de unos ojos del mismo color de su hermano con una cabellera de un color castaño rojizo. Su personalidad era muy espontánea y alegre, amaba a los niños y por eso mismo ya tenía a tres pequeños que iluminaban su día; pero a la vez era seria y de un carácter especial cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Ella era la mente maestra detrás de los planes que molestaban a su hermanito y junto con sus hermanas, hacían más feliz la vida _su lobito_, como suelen llamarlo.

Un completo dolor de cabeza, como lo llamaba Shaoran.

―Me da mucho gusto verte Fanren ―dijo con sinceridad.

―Lobito, cada vez estás más grande ―comentó con emoción―, eres una her-mo-su-ra ―deletreo con ternura mientras tomaba sus mejillas y se las apretaba con cariño.

―Basta Fanren… eso no me da gusto ―hizo un puchero―pero mejor nos vamos a sentar ―ofreció caminando hacia la salita ubicada en la oficina―. Y qué se debe tu visita.

―Eso es muy sencillo de contestar hermanito, además de venir a París para descansar de mis adorados nenes y mi esposo ―río un poco―, madre me envió para ayudarte en el trabajo que te asignó y de paso para arreglar unos asuntos para ella ―comentó restándole importancia.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que ella te envió? ¿Y para qué asuntos? ―preguntó alarmado.

―Sí Xiao y digamos que… son asuntos personales de ella ―respondió con seriedad.

Pero a Shaoran eso no le respondía nada, solo dejaba más y más dudas en él, sin contar que de pronto lo invadieron miles de temores. Y es que de tantas cosas ocurridas en poco tiempo, no había pensado en el mayor problema de todos y ese era la intervención de su madre, porque a éstas alturas seguramente ella ya se había dado cuenta de Sakura… de nueva cuenta.

Y eso no era nada bueno.

* * *

Era un día típico en su rutina de trabajo, pero había algo diferente que lo llenaba de un enojo indescriptible y eso era la noticia que le había dado su prometida días atrás, cuando le anunció que tenía que quedarse un temporada más larga en París.

Lo que pensaba que serían unos días, se convirtieron en más de una semana y para él… eso no era de su agrado. Pensó unos minutos en varios asuntos y después de analizar la situación se decidió a tomar el teléfono y marcó el número del aeropuerto internacional de Tokio.

―Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, en que puedo servirle ―contestó la recepcionista.

―Es para reservar un boleto de ida a París, Francia ―pidió.

― ¿Algún día en específico señor?

―Para el sábado.

―Sí, déjeme verificar… tengo para el sábado a las tres de la tarde ¿está bien para esa hora? ―preguntó la señorita.

―Si, muy bien.

―El boleto a nombre de…

―Yukito Tsukishiro.

Lo mejor era ir a acompañar a Sakura… le daría una pequeña sorpresa.

**Continuará…**

**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**Dianitha sale de su cueva y verifica que no haya un grupo de molestas lectoras para atacarla xD**

**Hola a todos (Dianitha saca bandera blanca…) creo que muchos dirán que ya se me hizo costumbre eso de actualizar cada cinco meses… aunque estas vez fueron tres xD, pero esta vez hubieran tantas cosas juntas que no pude evitar el atraso, en primer lugar entre a mi segundo semestre y en menos de un mes tuve mis primeros parciales antes de salir de vacaciones, además de que mi familia enfrentó un suceso triste que venía luchando durante más de un mes y eso también me hizo involucrarme en todo lo que ocurría… y pues digamos que no han sido tiempos fáciles para mi familia (razón por la cual este capitulo también va dedicado) y por eso no había tenido tiempo de sentarme y escribir un capítulo decente, ya que mi inspiración había volado muy lejos y hace dos días que regresó y me apuré a tenerles listo el capítulo y aquí lo tienen :) Aunque como que mi compu quería complotar contra mí, porque ha estado fallando y uff! ¿Cómo iba a escribir así? xD Así que si no actualizaba hoy, las bombas iban a mi compu, no a mí jajaja. Bueno, de verdad muchas disculpas y espero con todo mi corazón que este capítulo no los defrauda ;) y si no les gusto, se acepta de todo.**

**Ahora pasando a él ¿Qué les pareció? Ya revelé que fue lo que hizo nuestro adorado Shaoran (aunque de seguro muchas dirán que en este capítulo no fue su adorado xD… me incluyo en parte) y pues Sakura sí que sufrió, que llegó a pensar en el suicidio =O no es aconsejable y me alegró que ella viera todo de mejor manera, amo al señor que le hizo ver lo que vale la pena. Por fin se vio con Shaoran en un aspecto más profesional y vaya recibimiento que tuvo… esa Meiling es una (les dejo la palabra a elección). En cuanto a Ieran… esa mujer me da miedo. Tomoyo citándose con ese Alex y no se que tan bueno sea eso. El acercamiento de nuestra parejita fue algo dolorosa para alguien (me reí mucho cuando se me ocurrió eso xD jajaja) y la llegada de Fanren ¿Complicara o mejorara las cosas? Y ese de Yukito yendo a París… OMG! Ya hice una sopa entera! Qué espero que la hayan disfrutado =) (Wow, eso tuvo sentido… sopa=difrutar… xD)**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review en el capítulo 5, es algo hermoso poder contar con todo su apoyo, ya sea leyendo y comentado, o nada más leyendo, para mí es hermoso saberlo, de verdad :D Muchas, muchas gracias. (La contestación a los reviews ya estan en mi perfil =] ) **

**Ya sin más, les deseo lo mejor del mundo y lo siento de nuevo.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima actualización… que ya esta a una cuarta parte.**

**Saludos y abrazos.**

**Atte: Dianitha**

**Si gustas dejar review solo basta con pulsar el botancito de abajo ;), de antemano gracias =D**


	7. CAPITULO VII

**Los personajes de CCS le pertenecen al maravilloso grupo de CLAMP, esta historia esta hecha sin fines de lucro, solamente por diversión y para entretener.**

"**Sueños por compartir"**

**Capítulo anterior:**

―_El boleto a nombre de…_

―_Yukito __Tsukishiro__._

_Lo mejor era ir a acompañar a Sakura… le daría una pequeña sorpresa._

***~*~***

**° Capítulo VII°**

**Sakura**

Si fuera posible que de tanto dar vueltas en el mismo lugar se pudiera hacer un hoyo, hace mucho tiempo que hubiera creado uno.

Habían dos palabras que me describían en este mismo instante, nerviosa y estresada en extremo… creo que esas eran las apropiadas. Pocas veces había sentido un remolino de emociones juntas y no ayudó en nada el haber tenido ese acercamiento con Shaoran, sentía que en ese mismo instante me iba a desmayar entre sus brazos, por un momento creí que ya no respiraba... y a la vez, que mis labios se acercaban hacia los de él sin estar consciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder; pero volví a ser parte de otro momento de lucidez oportuna y me dí cuenta a tiempo del error que iba a cometer… pero a pesar de que el resultado fue algo que sabía era correcto y necesario, no pude evitar sentir un gran nudo en el estómago.

Desde ayer en la mañana, exactamente desde que salí volando de su oficina después de lo que hice, mis emociones no estaban para sorpresas que me pudieran causar un paro instantáneo, mis nervios se encontraban crispados y mis sentidos más alerta que nunca, tal vez porque sabía que si una situación parecida se repitiera, no podría ser tan fuerte, si en unos cuantos momentos me distraje, no sabría si podría reaccionar a tiempo otra vez.

Era tanto el estrés que había acumulado en menos de dos días, que con sólo dos palabras que no me agradaran amenazaba con estallar. Sé que otros no tenían la culpa de la montaña de emociones que estaba experimentando, pero por más que intentaba tratar de apaciguar lo que sentía, nada en mí tomaba en cuenta la sencilla petición que aclamaba.

Y es que lo había considerado peor a como lo esperaba, mi idea era convivir lo menos posible con él y así había sucedido considerando que él trabajaba en el mismo piso donde estaba, pero el sentir que estaba en el mismo radio de distancia que él y tener en cuenta que cada vez que nos veíamos...aunque fuera por medio de una mirada fugaz, él me miraba de una manera que no sabía descifrar, pero que de una u otra manera me hacían sonrojar como una colegiala y que me hacían dudar de que si esa acumulación de sangre era de furia o de eso que me negaba a aceptar.

El hecho de dedicar tanto tiempo del día a pensar sobre el asunto me encolerizaba aún más que el simple hecho de verlo, asunto que me revelaba más y más lo que me empeñaba a ignorar y negar a como dé lugar.

¡No quería amarlo!

No podía sentir nada por él, era como si me pidiera a mi misma olvidar lo que me había hecho y eso era algo que aunque sí quería olvidar, no de tal manera hasta llegar al punto de permitirme dejar de lado el dolor provocado por su acto de cobardía, para darle el perdón silenciosamente. Aún cuando yo siempre había pensado que no se deben guardar rencores a las demás personas, pero a él ciertamente no le era aplicable ese principio; de tal forma que no podía o no quería seguir mis propios consejos y eso era un choque de mis propios ideales.

Por otra parte estaba consciente de que estaba dando lo mejor de mí en cuanto ser fuerte se refiere, sin importar que tuviera que dar el doble de mí misma, lo había demostrado hasta ahora y así continuaría, sería también capaz de poder sobrellevar los días que se me avecinaran sin importar los problemas que hubieran en el proceso y al final, todo saldría bien para poder seguir con mi vida.

Quería ser positiva en ese aspecto.

―Sakura, el señor Li desea reunir a todo el equipo para un anuncio importante ―escuché que me llamó Hikari desde la puerta del baño, estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me percaté de en qué momento había ingresado al lugar.

―En un momento voy ―le respondí volteando a verla dedicándole una sonrisa. Ella al instante salió del baño dejándome de nuevo sola en el tocador.

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, me entristecí un momento por lo que vi, no era la misma persona con las sonrisas de siempre o con ilusiones que se reflejaba con tan solo verme a los ojos, trato de volver a ser la de antes, pero esa persona había desaparecido hace mucho tiempo y aunque muchas veces salía a relucir, eso no impedía que el verdadero dolor me envolviera por dentro. Sonreí para mí misma y volví a adquirir la postura que me había impuesto para mi propia protección. Recogí las cosas dispersadas sobre el mármol y las metí a mi bolso con algo de pesar; de pronto, escuché como alguien ingresaba a la habitación y como acto reflejo voltee a ver quién era: gran error, era una de las personas que no ayudaban en mi estado de ánimo.

Tomé mi bolso y me giré con el propósito de irme, pero en ese instante Meiling me hizo un chasquido con los dedos.

―Shaoran no tiene todo tu tiempo para estar esperándote. Y si quieres arreglarte como una cualquiera para impresionarlo, déjame comentarte de que de nada te servirá ―escuché burla y cinismo en sus palabras, por un momento consideré en irme sin decirle nada, pero no iba a permitir tampoco que me catalogara de esa manera.

―Pues con la prometida que tiene, creo que la equivocada eres tú ―le contesté, fue un comentario que dije sin premeditación y eso me sorprendió, porque no era de las personas que lanzaban esos comentarios, al parecer me estaba volviendo loca durante mi estancia aquí―. Además, no tengo ninguna necesidad de ir tras Li, porque yo igual estoy comprometida ―le informé mostrándole el anillo que adornaba mi dedo, tal vez no debería de estar diciéndole ésto a ella, pero lo hacía para que me dejara de una vez tranquila.

Se sorprendió por la noticia que le dí, pero su mirada volvió a ser arrogante unos segundos después.

― ¡Pero qué noticia! ―se llevó falsamente la mano hacia la boca fingiendo sorpresa―. Eso quiere decir que aparte de ser una ofrecida también eres infiel ―aseguró.

― ¡No te permito me hables de esa manera, no tienes ningún derecho! ―alce mi voz más de la cuenta y sentía como la paciencia se me estaba acabando.

―Yo te hablo como se me dé la gana ¿Entiendes eso Kinomoto?

― ¿Por qué habría de entenderlo? Tú no eres nadie para mí ―espeté tratando de no perder la compostura, cosa que me estaba costando mucho trabajo.

―Como sea, pero de todos modos no pierdo nada con asegurarte que Shaoran no caerá en tus redes de seducción barata ―esto era impresionante, no podía creer el conjunto de estupideces que podía decir en menos de cinco minutos y no quería quedarme para saber si rompería algún _record_, por lo que para no seguir con esta tonta conversación me apresuré a dejarla, pero al tratar de pasar a su lado para salir del baño, ella me jaló del brazo bruscamente.

― ¿A dónde crees que vas? Aún no he terminado contigo y no creas que me dejarás con la palabra en la boca Sa-ku-ra ―me nombró de una forma burlesca pero traté de no hacerle caso, era mejor que ella hablara y estaba segura que yo no continuaría con su juego, pero habían límites que no dejaría que ella rebasara―. Sé lo que intentas hacer y averiguaré que tienes que ver con Shaoran mujerzuela desvergon… ―interrumpí su repertorio de insultos con una bofetada, ya la había soportado durante un buen rato y no era tonta para dejarla tratarme de esa manera, me deshice de su agarre y me aleje de Meiling lo suficiente para que no tenga alcance de volver a sujetarme.

Se sujetó la mejilla donde recibió el impacto y puede ver cómo su cara pasaba a estados de cólera y odio, no me sentí mal por lo que le había hecho porque era la persona menos indicada para decirme esas cosas que solo lo decía por un rencor sin sustento, porque yo no le había hecho nada. Desafortunadamente existía ese tipo de personas que odiaban a otras sin razón aparente y era algo sorprendente saber que existían esas situaciones.

De pronto noté como su mano derecha se levantó rápidamente con el propósito de devolverme el golpe, pero no se lo permití al tomarle la muñeca.

―Como dijo en un principio, lo mejor será no hacer esperar más al señor Li ―dije mientras dejaba caer su mano.

Logré salir de ahí sin que me interceptara de nuevo y suspiré cuando noté que no me seguía, quise tranquilizarme, pero tenía el presentimiento de que Meiling no dejaría de esa manera el enfrentamiento que tuvimos y me intrigaba grandemente las medidas que pudiera tomar. No la conocía lo suficiente para saber las cosas de las que era capaz, pero de lo poco que la había tratado, podía notar que no era alguien en la que se podía confiar, más que nada porque no estaba en paz consigo misma y eso hacía que fuera rencorosa, envidiosa, vengativa y mala con las personas que no consideraba de su nivel. No podía profesarle odio, lo único que sentía hacia ella era pena, más que nada por las causas que provocaran que fuera así.

Solo rezaba con que los problemas ya no continuaran o terminaría rindiéndome pero por otras circunstancias.

Caminé en dirección a la sala de juntas donde Li iría a hablar con el equipo de trabajo y conmigo, no sabía exactamente qué asunto iba a tratar, pero ciertamente eso era lo menos me podía importar en estos instantes. Agradecía enormemente que hubiera más de dos personas en el lugar, ya que de alguna manera eso permitiría que no me sintiera tan cohibida y nerviosa de estar tan cerca de él.

Esperé unos segundos y tras sentirme segura, empujé la puerta de la habitación y como me lo imaginaba ya todos estaban reunidos, eso me apenó en gran medida, no había contemplado el tiempo que me había tomado tal "discusión" con Meiling.

―Disculpen la tardanza ―susurré y rápidamente me ubiqué al lado de Hikari, quién solo me ofreció una sonrisa.

―No se preocupe señorita Kinomoto ―escuché que Shaoran tomó la palabra y no había ninguna pizca de reclamo en su voz. No sé qué fue lo que me causó esas simples palabras, pero tuve la ligera percepción de que su voz había salido tan acariciadora, lo que me provocó que sintiera de nuevo esa sensación explosiva que estaba evadiendo.

Tragué en seco y agradecía que el piso fuese en ese momento mucho más interesante que cualquier otra cosa, porque era oportuno no estar viéndolo.

Era frustrante ¿Por qué me empeñaba en pensar esas cosas y más a fondo que nunca?

"_Él no te ama",_ recordé con una punzada en el corazón…eso no me gustaba.

―Ya que nos encontramos todos reunidos, tengo un anuncio que darles, que no tomará más de diez minutos ―dí un pequeño respingo en mi lugar y de igual manera interrumpió mis pensamientos que empezaban a retumbar como martillos. Hubo un silencio para luego escuchar que él intercambiaba un par de palabras ¿en chino? con otra persona, quise saber si Meiling había llegado y levanté la mirada para encontrarme con alguien inesperada.

―Sa… Kinomoto ―se aclaró la garganta―, y a todos los presentes, tengo el honor de presentarles a Li Fanren ―ella dio un paso hacia adelante, pude notar que era una mujer muy hermosa y tenía un gran parecido a Shaoran, lo que me hizo recordar que el nombre se me hacía familiar y es donde recordé que era una de sus hermanas, nunca tuve la oportunidad de conocerla, ni a ella ni a las demás, más que en fotos que eran de hace varios años atrás. Esa era una parte de la vida de Shaoran que desconocía en casi toda su totalidad―. Ella es mi hermana y de ahora en adelante a la persona que se dirigirán para cualquier inconveniente, ella me pasará el informe posteriormente, lo que significará que la supervisión no estará a mi mandato en su totalidad.

―Mucho gusto a todos ―saludó con una reverencia.

―Los dejo con ella de ahora en adelante, muchas gracias por su tiempo, con su permiso ―se despidió de su hermana, desde que supe quién era aquella mujer, no había desprendido mi mirada de los hermanos y cuando Shaoran se despidió, me obligué a dirigirla hacia a un lado para no cruzarme de nueva cuenta con la de él.

Cuando escuché el sonido que hizo la puerta del salón al cerrarse, con eso supe que había abandonado la habitación y eso me hizo sentir grandemente aliviada, como si la gravedad regresara a mí y volviera a ser la misma de siempre.

El hecho de que Shaoran no estuviera más por los alrededores, me lleno de cierta felicidad, pero de pronto sentí cierto vacío y algún anhelo perdido dentro de mí, uno que provocaba estragos en todo mi interior. Quise concentrarme en otras cosas para no querer pensar ni sentir y decidí que lo mejor era comenzar con los labores del día. Me acerqué a una silla para dejar mis cosas, cuando de pronto sentí que alguien estaba cerca de mí y giré para confirmarlo.

Pensé por un momento cómo debía llamarla, no sabía si era casada o no, pero creo que lo mejor era dirigirme con propiedad hacia ella ―Señorita Li ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? ―ofrecí amablemente a la hermana de Shaoran, por un momento sentí cierta intimidación pero traté que no se viera reflejado.

―Kinomoto ¿verdad? ―quiso confirmar.

―Así es, soy la supervisora del trabajo para su familia, Kinomoto Sakura. Mucho gusto ―incliné levemente la cabeza.

―Xiao Lang ya me informó cada detalle, solo espero que su desempeño de ahora en adelante no sea tan deficiente como su puntualidad, porque yo no tolero fallas ―me advirtió y eso me dejó helada, fue algo que me llegó de sorpresa.

―Discúlpeme señorita Li, pero el que haya llegado tarde no…

―No necesito de sus excusas, solo quiero que le quede claro que no seré tan condescendiente como mi hermano, aunque él lo sea por otras causas que... ―interrumpió lo que iba a decir―. Solo le quería decir eso...con su permiso señorita ―y finalizó sin dejarme tiempo de decirle ni una palabra.

Me dejé caer en una silla, era inútil que intentara llamarla o seguirla para dejarle en claro que lo que pensaba de mi no era lo correcto, porque de seguro nada de lo que le dijera tendría resultado, si al parecer tenía la misma mentalidad que Meiling.

Me cubrí los ojos con las manos ¿por qué cuando había algo positivo en todo este asunto, simplemente se volteaba en mi contra?

La tranquilidad no iba a ser posible en bastante tiempo, ahora lo que menos necesitaba eran más problemas y sobre todo a otra Li que me los causara.

* * *

Suspiro tras suspiro, a eso se había dedicado Shaoran Li en todo el día, ni siquiera el revisar contratos, archivos, firmas y demás cosas, le había impedido realizar tal acto muy raro en él, mucho menos cuando ocurría cada cinco minutos sin falla alguna, su secretaría no había dudado en preguntarle si necesitaba algún doctor porque le empezaba a asustar la manera en la que se comportaba; y aunque él le había contestado con otro suspiro, la respuesta negativa que salió de sus labios no la había dejado para nada tranquila y ya había considerado informarle del asunto a Fanren Li… lo cuál era su última opción puesto que sabía que ella estaba ocupada con otros asuntos y no quería importunarla, o terminaría perdiendo su trabajo por no tener autorización de su jefe.

Si tan solo supiera ella, que el motivo y la solución aparente del estado de su jefe, era la persona que tenía a unos metros de distancia de su escritorio.

Cuando Shaoran dio el anuncio de que Fanren sería la encargada, de eso ya dos días atrás, se frustró grandemente porque sus oportunidad de poder acercarse a Sakura sería más imposible de lo que ya era y estaba comprobado con los dos días sin verla ni un instante, pero era ahora cuando menos podía contradecir las disposiciones de su madre, más que nada para que no levantara sospechas sobre Sakura o no las avivase más si ya estaba enterada. Aun así, y de eso estaba más que consciente, era de que existía una barrera más grande que su madre, que tenía que derribar primero antes de realizar un paso mal dado…y eso era algo que ambos sabían y que les impedía solucionar las cosas.

Quería terminar de una vez por todas con esa penitencia, una que se podría considerar que él mismo se imponía o las circunstancias que lo obligaron a vivir un infierno y a provocar otro en la vida de la persona más importante para él. No iba a permitir que se alejara de nuevo en su vida, si el destino le había ofrecido la oportunidad de verla y sentirla cerca, era porque definitivamente existían las segundas oportunidades y era bueno saber que no fue necesario esperar otra vida para volver a encontrarla, recordó que una vez ella le dijo eso, pero ambos no sabían que las circunstancias en que se lograría aquel encuentro no serían las mejores del mundo.

"―_Si algo nos llegara a separar, que no pasará ―le aclaró seriamente y con mucha seguridad―, ten por seguro que nos buscaremos hasta en otra vida, tendremos nuestra __segunda oportunidad juntos para concluir lo que nos faltó, eso escuché una vez ―dijo Sakura soñadora._

―_¿Y cómo nos encontraríamos? ―curioseó Shaoran un poco._

―_Nuestro corazones nos guiarían y latirían más fuertes cuando estemos a poco tiempo de encontrarnos ¿Te parece bien? ―preguntó con una gran emoción._

―_Me parece claro, pero… ―se detuvo un instante y tomó a Sakura de la cintura para dejarla más cerca de él hasta que sus labios se quedaron a milímetros de distancia de rozarse, las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron un leve sonrojo y su pulso se aceleró, algo que solo sucedía cuando estaba cerca de él―, ¿sabes la razón por la que se daría la segunda oportunidad?_

―_Es… es simple ―titubeó ligeramente―, solo porque nos amamos... esa es la mayor razón y todo lo que se necesita ―terminó en un suspiro mirando fijamente los ojos ámbares del menor de los Li._

―_Entonces estaremos siempre juntos ―le prometió mientras sellaba ese pacto con un beso que emanaba todos los sentimientos que ellos tenían en esos momentos, para hacer una sincronía y armoniosa mezcla del amor de ambos."_

Los recuerdos de nueva cuenta azotaban las paredes de su cabeza, desempolvando más y más que habían hecho el labor de desaparecer de su mente, en el poco tiempo en el que llevaba descansando de las responsabilidades de cada día para hacer un intento de aliviar tensiones, los incesantes golpes de culpa, impotencia, miedo, inseguridad, agonía, anhelo, lo dejaban más cansado que cualquier otro labor a realizar.

Se levantó de la silla por enésima vez en el día, se desajustó la corbata y salió a hablar con su secretaría, al salir se encontró con un escritorio vacío, ciertamente la razón principal de su salida no era para hablar con ella, eso era un asunto mínimo, lo que realmente quería, era sentir que tomaba un descanso del sofoco de su oficina, tomar aire y estirarse un poco. Miró a los alrededores y notó que no había gente cerca, se apoyó en la mesa y miró al suelo.

Soledad.

Eso era lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos, pero… soledad no significaba solamente estar sin nadie, porque habían situaciones en las que se puede estar atiborrado de gente, pero sigues sintiéndote solo.

Pero a Shaoran, eso no le importaba, necesitaba de gente para no sentirse mucho más miserable.

Se enderezó con el propósito de entrar otra vez a la habitación, pero en el momento en que se dirigía a la puerta, se detuvo como si de pronto se hubiera desconectado de todo, consideró que ahora tenía "un tiempo libre", se giró y con el caminar más rápido emprendió una ida a la sala de juntas, pero paró súbitamente antes de llegar, ya que se encontró con que Sakura venía hacia él.

Su mente se quedó en blanco justamente cuando más lo necesitaba, se gritaba a sí mismo palabras para reaccionar, pero era cuando menos sabía qué hacer. Sólo le quedaban menos de tres segundos para que Sakura se diera cuenta que estaba yendo a la dirección donde él se encontraba, porque si no se había dado cuenta antes era porque su celular era más interesante que los alrededores.

Y pasó, por fin apagó el celular y en el momento de continuar con su recorrido, se dio cuenta de la presencia de él.

Era demasiado tarde para huir de su camino, no quería parecer patética y salir corriendo al lado opuesto, solo era pasar a su lado, sin ninguna palabra, mirada o respiro de por medio.

Muy fácil… si no se tratara de ellos.

Caminó a paso lento pero con la energía para correr un maratón, no quería hacer contacto visual y así fue, solo faltaban tres pasos para rebasarlo. No estaría tan nerviosa, de no ser porque él no movía ni un solo músculo y eso no le ayudaba en nada. Sakura quería que por arte de magia se transportara a cualquier sitio muy lejos de ahí, eso o que hubiera un apagón para así tratar de huir sin ser detectada... pero sería más difícil tratar de salir sin tropezarse con nada.

Pero entre tantas plegarias y planes de escape, no se había percatado de que ya estaba en la puerta del ascensor, miró de reojo para ver si Shaoran seguía sin movimiento y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando se dio cuenta que él ya no estaba.

Sentía que el aire regresaba de golpe a sus pulmones y sus emociones volvían a recobrar el ritmo de siempre… o lo cercano, una sonrisa nostálgica se formó en su rostro y sentía que pronto iba a empezar a llorar si no salía lo más rápido de ahí. Pulsó el botón y casi se arrodillaba ante el ascensor por haber abierto rápido.

Pero solo fueron necesarios tres segundos.

Tres, para que terminara dentro del elevador de la forma más sorprendente que se pudo haber imaginado.

Aunque lo que ocurrió podría estar en la categoría de "locura" para Shaoran, puesto que desde el momento en que su mente no había podido procesar ninguna llamada que le mandaba, no pensaba que la primera reacción que tendría después de su laguna mental sería una tan espontánea y sin premeditación alguna, que cuando se dio cuenta le asustó en gran medida pero que le dio fuerzas para no retractarse a último minuto, ya que ese impulso había sido también oportuno sin importar de la manera en que se presentó, porque era el momento que estaba esperando y buscando con tal ansiedad, que era necesario aprovecharlo y no desecharlo a la basura por segundos de titubeo.

Pero Sakura estaba mucho más asustada que Shaoran, puesto que nunca se había imaginado que en segundos se estaría enfrentando a una situación que busco de todas las maneras posibles de evitar y que tenía que enfrentar en contra de su voluntad.

Y es que no era para menos, porque no todos los días eres atacada literalmente en la puerta del elevador, a menos que sea por un asesino en serie o un ladrón, por lo menos estaba segura de que su "agresor" no era de ese tipo de personas… y más por la manera en que la enfrentó.

Porque Shaoran de un segundo a otro se trasladó hacia donde la castaña estaba esperando y en el momento en el que él llegó a ese lugar, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y cuando Sakura estaba a punto de poner un pie encima del transporte, el de ojos ámbar la tomó de la cintura por detrás y él mismo la introdujo dentro, cargándola ligeramente. Sakura solo pudo intentar gritar, pero cuando se dio cuenta de quién era se quedó sin palabras y sólo pudo patalear para soltarse del agarre de él.

Shaoran por su parte, en el momento en que entró al lugar, dejó un brazo alrededor de Sakura y con la otra cerró el elevador para que no avanzara ni abriera sus puertas. Centró su total atención en ella y la dejó acorralada entre una de las paredes del reducido espacio, en ningún momento la había dejado de sujetarla por la cintura. Por un momento la mirada de ambos se perdió en la del otro, pero el contacto se rompió en el momento en que Sakura empezó a mover sus brazos para liberarse de él, hubiera usado la misma técnica que ya había empleado en él, pero Shaoran estaba haciendo un poco de presión en las piernas de ella para no dejarla repetir ese acto mortal contra él.

―No te dejaré ir hasta que hablemos y me escuches ―sentenció firmemente, en ningún momento dejaba de mirar los ojos esmeralda, ni aún cuando ella rehusaba de su mirada. Al verla de esa manera, recordó las veces en las que se quedaba admirando su rostro, memorizando cada una de sus facciones, la profundidad de su mirada, la delicadeza de su sonrisa, el color de sus emociones, la suavidad de su piel.

Le encantaba mirarla y habían ocasiones en donde los dos se quedaban solos, él le tomaba el rostro y después de llenarla de besos, le pedía el favor de que se quedaran así por unos minutos. Sakura siempre aceptaba y aunque amaba observarlo tan de cerca, no podía evitar sonrojarse mientras toda su piel se erizaba de emoción, ahí es cuando salían a relucir los comentarios de Shaoran… _"Te ves mucho más hermosa con ese color"_ o _"combina con tus ojos"_. Eran simples detalles que llenaban de luz la vida de ambos o simplemente que les confirmaba que si existía un final feliz al término del camino, donde cada de uno se encontraba con el otro.

Pero ahora, aunque ese final era una que continuaba de cierta manera en pausa por la división de la vida de ambos, era también una que por si sola estaba buscando su rumbo… y ésta vez el correcto.

―Te había de... dejado más que claro que no si no era por el trabajo, yo... yo no hablaré contigo ―por un momento había dudado de lo que iba a decir, porque la cercanía en la que se encontraban le hacía sentir la misma fragancia que a través del tiempo no había cambiado, una mezcla dulce y amarga combinada de una manera que la hacia única entre todas, pero trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener una postura firme.

―Sólo necesito que me escuches por cinco minutos Sakura... ―suplicó con un susurro―, sólo eso necesito... por favor... ―Sakura por primera vez en el tiempo que llevaban encerrados no rehusó de su mirada, solamente porque aquélla petición que había salido de los labios de Shaoran había sonado sincera y en ella estaba el arrepentimiento que le costaba mucho trabajo creer. En escasos segundos acumuló una calidez en su pecho al considerar la palabra sinceridad... pero el mismo tiempo la hizo a ver que no podía ser posible―. Me siento muy arrepentido de lo que te hice Sakura, pero quiero que sepas la verdad detrás de todo el daño que te causé, porque en realidad las razones son...

― ¡No! No quiero saber más verdades Shaoran, no quiero saber cuáles fueron las verdaderas razones, porque eso no hará que el daño sea menos... ¡Yo sé bien las intenciones de todo esto! Simplemente quieres recordarme algo que he tratado de olvidar a través de los años para dañarme mucho más de lo que me haz hecho... no quiero escuchar nada ¡Nada! ―acusó en una sola emisión de voz de manera ahogada por las lágrimas que ya se habían desbordado de sus ojos―. Puede ser que estés arrepentido, pero cuatro años son demasiado tarde para mí... y no quiero escuchar las mismas palabras de antes, pero con una versión más bonita para redimirte y hacerme creer otras cosas, no... no más ―terminó sollozando mucho más fuerte, una explosión de emociones había emanado repentinamente sin importarle que él estuviera frente a ella.

Shaoran se había quedado sin palabras y se llevó varios golpes literales tras esas palabras, porque era ahora cuando se daba cuenta de la magnitud del dolor que ella había experimentando y todo por su culpa, el verla derramar esas lágrimas mientras gritaba y peleaba consigo misma, era peor que su propio dolor en sí, porque ella seguía sufriendo y creía haber hecho crecer esa herida tras pedirle que lo escuchara, solamente porque sus palabras no tenían el mismo significado para ella.

Sakura peleaba para alejarse de los brazos de Shaoran, pero todas sus fuerzas eran en vano y el no tener la mente clara y los ojos empañados en lágrimas, no la ayudaban a buscar la mejor solución. Y él castaño al verla así, no soportó más y la atrajo hacia si haciendo fuerzas con ella, hasta que por fin la pudo abrazar... un abrazo incompleto en el que sólo él participaba. Teniéndola así de cerca quería reconfortarla aunque diera un resultado opuesto... eso era lo que quería hacer desde _ese día,_ abrazarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello para darle a entender en silencio la verdad.

¿Egoísta?... tal vez.

No había aguantado más y el también había sido víctima de lágrimas retenidas que se acumulaban levemente en sus ojos ámbar. No le importaba llorar, solo quería que esta pesadilla de acabara de una vez.

El ascensor no había podido soportar por mucho más tiempo el estar parado, por lo que empezó a moverse sacando a cada uno de su propia batalla, rompiendo ese momento como el vidrio... estruendosa y agresivamente. Los movimientos por liberarse del castaño, volvieron a hacer aparición, pero él no la quería dejar ir, sólo se escuchaban los forcejeos de los dos, era raro que ninguno dijera nada... no habían reclamos, gritos, ni súplicas.

Y el momento por fin llegó, se separaron una vez más y el rostro de Shaoran se hundió en una de desolación y soledad. Esos momentos de tenerla tan cerca, era lo mejor que había sentido en años, pero al ver que ella se alejara como si quemara, le hizo darse cuenta que habían dos sentimientos muy diferentes entre los dos. Sakura se limpió las lágrimas agresivamente e hizo todo lo posible para quitarse todo rastro de lo vivido durante uno de los escasos y más largos momentos de su vida.

Fanren Li venía entrando al edificio en ese mismo instante y desde su perspectiva, vio como Sakura salía de los ascensores lo más rápido que podía mientras se acomodaba el cabello y atrás de ella venía Shaoran persiguiéndola, la mayor de las Li se apresuró a acercársele a su hermano menor pasando de lado a Sakura, quién solo dijo quedamente _"Con su permiso señorita Li", _para después salir del edificio sin casi ser detectada. Fanren se quedó sorprendida al verla con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas que pudo observar en ella, su hermano menor estaba apunto de no hacerle caso a Fanren, pero ella lo tomó del saco haciendo que se detuviera.

―Será mejor que no quieras hacer un escándalo Xiao Lang ―aconsejó―. Primero piensa bien lo que vas a hacer considerando todo, no cometas otro error ―dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como dándole a entender que esa conversación ya la habían tenido―, ahora acomoda tu corbata y vámonos a tu oficina ―le ordenó tomándolo del brazo y lo arrastró hacia el lado opuesto hacia donde él miraba, el lugar donde ella se había ido.

* * *

Ese sábado, no solamente Sakura y Shaoran tenían problemas... porque precisamente ese día de la semana era la cita que Tomoyo había acordado con Alexander Andrews.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacía ella a unas cuadras de ese lugar, cuántos días estuvo considerando a la idea de faltar, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía muy presente tanto en mente como en corazón de que no era correcto lo que había emprendido apenas unas semanas atrás, lo que quería es dejar todo por terminado, no empeorar más las cosas... pero era un trayecto al que no se le podía frenar el paso.

Se había propuesto hace más de siete años, que si por alguna circunstancia se le volvía a presentar una situación dónde él estuviera, iba a usar todas las medidas posibles para no cometer los mismos errores y desaparecerlo de su vida definitivamente, porque los errores que había cometido habían dejado graves huellas en su vida, que hasta la fecha eran imborrables... todo por la ingenuidad, desesperación y el miedo. Emociones que no le dejaba las ideas claras que tenía para razonar y poner en práctica, porque en cuántos momentos del día no se había puesto a pensar las maneras de afrontar de nuevo ese problema... pero no era lo mismo planearlo y decirlo con tanta anticipación, porque en el momento preciso nada salía como lo esperado y es ahí donde comenzaban los verdaderos problemas, puesto que los recuerdos, el temor al pasado y a las consecuencias que pudiera tener para su futuro con Eriol no la ayudaban a sobrellevar y luchar con todo, aunque eso le debiera de dar más fuerzas.

Ahí es cuando tenía una idea más clara que entendía a Sakura perfectamente, por todo el dolor que había estado cargando por tanto tiempo como ella y entendía el mar de emociones que vivía. Pero por lo menos Sakura había sido capaz de librarse de ese secreto y debió de habérselo contado a ella en ese momento, pero no quería darle más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Pero la diferencia es que en Sakura todo fue causado por el amor y en ella por esa ceguera de la que se libró muy tarde.

De tan solo recordarlo agonizaba por dentro, porque aquello era algo que se le presentaba con menor medida y dolor, pero con frecuencia.

Como había dicho antes, no había marcha atrás y ahora debía de pensar una mejor solución, puesto que las que habían salido aquellos días, eran vacías y carentes de buenos resultados.

Empujó la puerta que tenía un letrero con el mensaje de "abierto" e instantáneamente se escuchó una campana empleada para avisar cuando llegaba alguien. Buscó con gran ansiedad y desesperación a la persona que aborrecía con toda su alma pero que tenía que ver por obligación, no había mucha gente y eso la ayudo a divisarlo al final de la cafetería del lado izquierdo, cerca de los ventanales, el lugar era sencillo y acogedor... lo conocía muy bien y fue uno de sus sitios preferidos, pero ahora no significaba nada para ella.

Siguió caminando hacia la mesa con delicadeza, con cada paso que daba sentía que los pies le pesaban mucho más de lo normal, se armó de coraje y apresuró el paso, mientras más rápido ocurriera todo, mejor para ella... tenía que confiar en que todo saldría bien, tenía que.

Además de que no era fácil verlo, puesto que le dolía demasiado estar cerca de él... era como tener algo que estrujaba su corazón, le traía muchos recuerdos amargos y tristes.

―Empieza a decir lo que tengas desde ahora, porque no tengo tu tiempo ni las ganas para soportar tus sucios juegos ―ordenó Tomoyo al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba frente a él. Alzó la mirada y lo enfrentó. Por su parte el rubio de ojos azules sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa satisfecha por tal actitud inicial que había optado la de ojos amatistas.

Era un indicio alentador de que haría todo lo que le dijera y también la confirmación de algo que quería tener más en claro todavía.

― ¡Qué carácter!... alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo ésta mañana ―comentó con sorna, sabiendo que le molestaban esos comentarios, sobre todo ahora y los que venían de su parte.

― Creo que no fue por eso, fue de tan sólo ver tu cara.

―No pensabas de lo mismo de "esa cara" tiempo atrás y me enorgullece decir que te...

― ¡Ni te atrevas a decir más! ―amenazó rotundamente―, ¡ese tema es más que desagradable y ya no existe para mí! ―puntualizó dando por terminado esa parte de la conversación.

― Temo que no coincido contigo, pero para que veas que no es de mi agrado seguir molestándote, te dejaré en paz ―dijo con sarcasmo, Tomoyo notó que en ningún momento se le había borrado esa sonrisa prepotente de su rostro y eso a la nipona la ponía cada vez más nerviosa y angustiada. Se dio cuenta que ningún comentario lo inmutaba y es cuando se sentía más desprotegida que al principio―. Por lo que ¿Te parece si comenzamos los negocios?... porque ahora estoy muy seguro de querer llevarlos a cabo, tenía mis temores sobre si hacerlos o no, pero me hiciste fácil la decisión.

―¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó confundida.

―Ahora sé que tu adorado Eriol no sabe tú pasado conmigo... tenía mis dudas sobre si le habías confiado todo a él, pero por la actitud que tuviste al verme en la fiesta y tu apuro por terminar esto, quiere decir que él piensa saber todo de ti, cuando realmente se pierde de lo mejor ―se tomó unos segundos para beber de su taza de café para continuar―. No pensé que hicieras algo como eso, sobre todo si te vas a casar con él.

―Entonces lo que dijiste sobre las fotos...

―¿Es mentira? ―Tomoyo asintió―. ¡Claro que no! Las fotos realmente existen, ¡¿creías qué iba a ser tan tonto cómo para desasearme de un material tal valioso como ese?!

― ¡Se suponía que esas fotos habían de dejado de existir! ―exclamó incrédula.

Alexander hizo unos sonidos de desaprobación.

― Pues ya ves que no querida... sabiendo eso, creo que lo conveniente será comenzar los negocios que me interesan.

―Bien ―pronunció con algo de dificultad, porque todo era mucho más grave de lo que esperaba, tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar de ahora en adelante y esperaba que el haber venido hoy sin haberle comunicado a su mamá, no fuera una acción muy precipitada y tonta de su parte.

― ¿Por dónde empezar? ―dirigió su mano derecha hacia su mentón optando una posición pensativa―. No sé, tal vez empezando a hacer las ofertas de dinero para garantizar mi silencio y por consiguiente tu bienestar.

―Dinero ―repitió―, sabía que desde que apareciste de nuevo en mi vida, era nada más porque ya no te quedaba ni un grano de arroz en el banco ―le dijo despectivamente.

―Entonces el trato será mucho más rápido de lo que imaginé, teniendo en claro que ya sabes lo que realmente quiero ―río a carcajadas.

―No seas cínico, será rápido porque te quiero lo más lejos de mí en éste instante ―su voz no titubeo como pensó―, y espero que tengas en cuenta que no recibirás ni un centavo más de mi parte, no creas que me manipularás como antes... ―no supo que la impulso a revelarse de esa forma, tenía que buscar la manera de sacarlo de su camino, no empeorar las cosas.

Dio un pequeño grito inaudible interrumpiendo sus palabras, en el momento en el que Alexander rápidamente se sentó al lado de ella y le tomó la cara con las manos, acercando su rostro para quedar más cerca de ella.

―Palabras equivocadas Tomoyo, tú si me darás lo que quiero, porque de lo contrario no usaré palabritas en tu contra y sabes que no te conviene tenerme como enemigo ―la soltó con la misma velocidad con la que se acercó a ella y regresó a su lugar.

Tomoyo se tocó la barbilla por el dolor molesto que le había causado y poco tiempo después lo miró a los ojos con gran rabia contenida.

― ¡No tenías ningún derecho a tocarme!

―Otra opción no me dejaste ―dijo restándole importancia―, deja eso de lado y mejor empecemos a discutir lo valioso.

Ella respiró profundamente conteniéndose todo lo que quería poner en práctica y prefirió hacerle caso para acabar con este infierno.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina de Shaoran Li se abrió dejando entrar a su prometida, él la miró con absoluta extrañeza, puesto que pensaba que desde hace mucho tiempo se debió haber marchado, aunque ciertamente ella no debería estar por aquí, se suponía que hoy lunes tenía un compromiso de trabajo. Tampoco se imaginó que entraría de una manera muy molesta e indignada, hasta podría jurar que estaba haciendo lo posible para sacarse unas cuantas lágrimas.

Con mucho dramatismo, se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Shaoran y después se llevó fingidamente la mano hacia el pecho.

―Shaoran, no quería decirte todo esto para no dañar el trabajo encomendado por tu madre, ¡pero es algo que no puedo tolerar más! ―confesó con gran aflicción.

― ¿De qué hablas Meiling? ―preguntó prestándole mucha más atención a su computadora.

― ¡Primero dame la atención que necesito Shaoran! ―chilló.

Shaoran resignado, cerró el trabajo que estaba haciendo y le dio la atención que ella estaba demandando, era algo típico que hacia Meiling cuando venía a quejarse de algo o alguien y se preguntaba quién había despertado la parte caprichosa e intolerable de Meiling. Solo esperaba que ésta queja no fuera por algo insignificante como una mancha a su ropa.

― Te presto atención Meiling, ahora me haces el favor de explicarte bien y espero que valga la pena como para dejar lo que sí es realmente importante.

― ¿Qué acaso yo no soy importante? ―demandó molesta ―, Pues si no te parece importante que una mujer insignificante me haya puesto una mano encima, ofenderme con palabras que te aseguró no son de una dama y tratarme todo este tiempo de la peor manera posible... ¡no sé que sea importante para ti Shaoran! ―gritó a la vez que se paraba indignada.

Shaoran alzó una ceja y se dijo a sí mismo que no era lo que esperaba que le dijera. ―Claro que sí Mei y ¿quién fue la persona que te agredió? ―preguntó fingiendo interés.

― ¡Sakura Kinomoto por supuesto! ―regresó a su lugar.

Lo debió haber imaginado.

―Seguramente habrás hecho algo para ofenderla, ella no es de agredir a las personas sin una causa grave de por medio ―aseguró, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Sakura era de aquéllas mujeres que estaban a favor de la no agresión, siempre había sido muy bondadosa y caritativa en la ayuda de otros, usaba las palabras para arreglar los problemas. Debió haber hecho algo muy grave Meiling para que ella hiciera eso y en vez de molestarse con Sakura por haber agredido a su prometida, empezaba a molestarse con la que sería su esposa.

― ¡Sabía que eso ibas a hacer Shaoran! ―acusó rotundamente―. Acusarme que yo soy la causante de toda esta situación y asegurar que me tengo merecido todo lo que me ha pasado... ¡pero para tú información!... esto paso desde la semana pasada cuando tu hermana llegó a la ciudad, desde entonces solo he sido víctima de sus desprecios y ofensas, pero sabía que lo que menos que te faltaba era una queja mía con todos los problemas que tienes ―empezó a llorar―. Y si vine hoy, era porque no puedo tolerarla más.

― De acuerdo Meiling.... pero aun así qué pretendes que yo haga ―no podía creer lo que le decía Meiling, confiaba en que Sakura no se la había pasado todos estos días molestando a Meiling y por eso no se fiaba de todo lo que ella le decía.

―Sacarla de aquí, eso es lo que quiero ―le sostuvo la mirada a Shaoran―. Y de no hacerlo, yo mismo se lo pediré a Ieran y ella me apoyara ―aseguró.

―¡Eso no Mei! tienes prohibido decirle algo a mi madre, yo soy el encargado y no creo que le agrade lo que pretendes hacer ―prohibió molesto.

―Entonces si no quieres que eso pase, más te vale Shaoran que hagas algo al respecto para ponerla en su lugar, tal vez no puedas sacarla porque en este momento es importante, pero por lo menos imponle límites en cuanto a mi y a ti se refiere, entre ello incluye que debe darme una disculpa... si no lo hace, haré lo que te dije ―le condicionó con la seguridad de que él no se opondría a la petición.

En esa clase de situaciones era donde realmente quería desaparecer, sobre todo cuando eran pequeñeces que le hacían ver que sus problemas aumentaban de nivel. Lo único que quería, era arrojar a la basura ese problema con su madre y dejarlo pasar como usualmente hacía con la mayoría que se le presentaban.

Pero no era común y esa era la principal razón de no poder tratarlo como una hoja de papel.

No era necesario volver a amenazar a Meiling o decirle alguna respuesta al capricho que se había impuesto y en el que ahora él se veía involucrado, ni siquiera se merecía alguna expresión en su mirada que le diera a entender las medidas que emprendería o si simplemente lo había entendido.

Sólo se levantó de su lugar y Meiling dio un respingo al verlo hacer esa acción, sobre todo porque temía que Shaoran ya hubiera rebasado su límite de paciencia y eso era algo de temer cuando sucedía, por la misma razón ahora lo seguía meticulosamente con la mirada desde que abandono su puesto en el escritorio.

Cuando se posicionó en la puerta, la abrió y ahí es cuando Meiling entendió todo, se levantó con la cabeza en alto y salió en silencio sumamente irritada y molesta. Su furia aumentó mucho más en el momento en que la puerta cerró rápidamente apenas estuvo completamente fuera.

La secretaría de Shaoran quién divisó todo desde su lugar dejó escapar una pequeña risa disimulada, la cual calló inmediatamente cuando Meiling le dirigió una mirada asesina, enseguida se volvió a enfocar de vuelta en su trabajo.

Pero para Meiling, sin tomar en cuenta el enojo del que era víctima, muy en el fondo de ella sentía una gran satisfacción porque sin importar que Shaoran no le haya dado una respuesta a su demanda, bien sabía que él no iba a ser tan tonto como para arriesgarse a que Ieran supiera del "pequeño problemita" que tenían.

Lo había pensado demasiado, pero después de tanto analizarlo le parecía bien decirle de esa manera lo que la "tonta de Kinomoto", como la llamaba, le había hecho. Amenazarlo con su madre había salido muy productivo y sabía que ese era uno de los puntos débiles de Shaoran. Sobre todo, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que Ieran tenía un poder irrefutable sobre su hijo menor.

Y sí, no la podía sacar de su camino porque era importante ahora, pero si Shaoran la condicionaba, Meiling sería capaz de verla rebajarse a su pies y obligarla a soportar todo lo que fuera a hacerle, algo que podía ser considerado poca cosa, pero que era algo que disfrutaría; poder hacer y decir todo lo que quisiera sin que ella se atreviera a contradecirla. Eso sería mucho más placentero, la sacaría a sus métodos para provocarle presión.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran no dejaba de pensar en lo que haría, nunca se hubiera imaginado que Meiling lo amenazaría de esa manera y mucho menos con su madre, es ahora cuando llegaba a conocer una nueva faceta de ella. Pero ahora no podía ignorar esa amenaza, porque seguramente la realizaría, sobre todo cuando estaba consciente de que Ieran apoyaba a Meiling en todo lo que ella le pidiera y que a él no le había importado hasta ahora, que era cuando él si saldría perdiendo.

Tenía un gran límite sobre lo que tenía que hacer por obligación, no había visto a Sakura desde el sábado cuando ocurrió ese desafortunado encuentro en el ascensor, pero sabía que aun seguía la tensión entre ellos, no había progresado nada, al contrario, había hecho ese muro mucho más alto. No sabía como le diría a Sakura que se tenía que disculpar con Meiling, cuando estaba seguro que ella no había hecho nada, mucho menos de cómo iba darle alguna señal para alertarla de que estaba siendo obligado a llamarle la atención, cuando ni siquiera le había dicho la verdad.

No sabía qué iría a hacer, porque en caso de no decirle a Sakura, se vería envuelto en un problema mucho más grande y si lo hacía, sin importar que las palabras que le dijera fueran de lo más amables, ella lo vería como una amenaza y avivaría la mala imagen que de por sí ya tenía de él. Al parecer tenía que sacrificarse por el bien, no de él, si no de la de ella y personas involucradas, porque prefería darle un regaño laboral y ponerse de lado de su prometida, con la posibilidad de que ella lo resintiera, a que fuera estar de nuevo en la mira de su madre.

El deseo de redimir todos sus pecados, cada vez lo veía mucho más lejano e imposible.

Por el momento debía de mantenerse detrás de la línea en la que había estado desde hace años y dejar de lado lo que era primordial; y cuando sintiera que el peligro ya no era latente, no importarían las medidas o los impedimentos, pero juraba por su vida, que la cruzaría sin dar marcha atrás.

―Rika, hazme el favor de llamar a la señorita Kinomoto para venga a mi despacho y si llega a preguntar la razón, dígale que son por asuntos laborales ―le ordenó a su secretaría desde el intercomunicador.

―Enseguida señor Li ―contestó al poco tiempo.

Esperaba que está discusión no fuera tan perjudicial para ambos, porque nunca había sido fácil enfrentar a Sakura por situaciones de este tipo. En especial cuando no era él mismo.

* * *

Tomoyo llegó muy nerviosa y con mucho temor a su casa, no habían sido días para nada tranquilos, porque vivía con el temor de que Alexander no cumpliera con su parte del trato, sobre todo cuando no había conseguido el dinero solicitado. Era una suma muy grande y no era fácil sacar tal cantidad del banco en una sola emisión.

Lamentaba demasiado, el ni siquiera poder disfrutar de sus propios preparativos de boda que tanta ilusión le daban.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la sala y se llevó un gran susto al ver a alguien en la sala, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que era Eriol y nadie más.

―Eriol... me diste un gran susto ―soltó un suspiro y se dirigió a donde el se encontraba, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y es cuando se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba a Eriol.

―Perdón por haber venido sin avisar ―explicó cortante.

―No te preocupes, nunca es molestia el tenerte aquí ―murmuró con una sonrisa tenue―. Pero ¿te pasa algo?... siento que estás raro.

Eriol se levantó de su lugar y caminó un poco, para después mirar a Tomoyo con la duda presente en su rostro.

― ¿Puedo saber dónde estuviste el sábado? ―preguntó sin ninguna emoción de por medio. La hija de Sonomi pensó en ese mismo instante que él ya sabía toda la verdad y el miedo se apoderó completamente de ella, no quería creer que se haya enterado de la manera más inadecuada.

―Te dije que iría de compras y así fue ―mintió con nerviosismo.

― ¿Segura Tomoyo? ―volvió a preguntar, su mirada era algo intimidante hasta ese punto, sobre todo porque él descifraba a las personas y a su novia, sin importar el trabajo que le costaba en un principio, pero ahora sabía que mentía.

Tomoyo sólo asintió.

― Claro ―dijo con sarcasmo―, y las tiendas tienes forma de cafetería ―afirmó, Tomoyo dejó de respirar unos momentos―. Te vi el sábado con Alexander Andrews.

* * *

No quería, pero debía hacerlo.

Era claro que si dependiera de ella, haría lo que fuera mejor para sí misma, pero por el simple hecho de no depender de ella, es que se veía obligada a aceptar ciertas condiciones de las cuáles no quería ser partícipe.

Como la que ahora le mandaban _"Ir a la oficina del señor Li para asuntos laborales"._

¿Acaso podía decir no? Claro que no, por la única razón de que lo quería tratar Shaoran, eran simples asuntos de negocios, en las que su familia se veía envuelta y por consiguiente ella de igual manera.

Si hace días le había parecido fácil la sobrevivencia en este lugar, era nada más porque no se había presentado ninguna situación en la que se viera envuelta en una posición tan dolorosa con su ahora "jefe temporal", pero ahora todo había cambiado, porque ya había ocurrido y ni ánimos tenia para volver a recordarlo. Cada vez que le regresaba a la memoria esa escena, se confundía mucho más de lo que ya estaba, porque experimentó muchas cosas que creía perdidas y nuevas dudas y esperanzas, sobre prácticamente todo. Vivía un caos que la aturdía demasiado.

Por eso mismo no quería volver a verlo y mucho menos a poco tiempo de haberse enfrentado con él de nueva cuenta, más que nada porque se veía envuelta en una explosión de sentimientos muy opuestos entre sí. Lo único que le aliviaba, era que podía asegurar de que ahora podía recuperarse mejor y se había impuesto la fortaleza de que no se rendiría tan fácilmente y de que sería feliz sin importar que o quién se lo impidieran.

No lo veía fácil, pero sí se veía capaz de lograrlo, cómo ahora, que lo iría a ver después de lo ocurrido.

Tocó a la puerta de la oficina de Shaoran y apenas él le indicó que podía pasar, lo hizo.

Una vez sentada frente a él, le quiso dar a entender que quería acabar con esto pronto ―Li, será mejor que me digas los asuntos laborales a tratar.

Y a partir de ahí, todo sucedió demasiado rápido para su gusto que apenas pudo comprender lo que le estaba diciendo. Se confundió y dudó unos instantes si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño.

La razón era porque ahora Shaoran se estaba comportando cómo siempre se imagino que lo haría desde la primera vez que lo vio, frío y distante de ella, muy diferente a como estos días lo había visto, amable, buscando cualquier manera de hablar con ella y explicarle cosas de las cuales esa se negaba a escuchar por temor, sin esas miradas que la hacían sonrojar sin una razón lógica. No había nada de eso, solo se encontraba con la imagen de sus pesadillas. Esa era su perspectiva y eso la hizo quedarse sin aire.

Sentía tantas cosas entremezcladas, que apenas comprendía lo que le estaba diciendo y cuando por fin pudo entender, respondió más decidida que nunca.

― Si usted cree que me disculparé por algo no he hecho, está muy equivocado ―advirtió la castaña―. ¡No quiero saber que le dijo su prometida sobre mí, pero no aceptaré ese tipo de calumnias de su parte y mucho menos de personas que resultan ser los mensajeros, por el simple hecho de gozar de cierto poder! ―gritó.

―Bajé la voz, lo único que le estoy pidiendo es que ofrezca una disculpa y que procuré mantenerse lejos de Meiling ―reiteró tranquilamente lo que le había dicho.

―¡Yo le habló como yo quiera! Y no ofreceré nada por el simple hecho de que no me arrepiento de haberme defendido de ella y sobre el asunto de no acercarme a ella, lo hago con mucho gusto, pero adviértale que ella también no tiene ningún derecho a estar cerca de mí.

Shaoran sólo se mantenía inmutable, estado que le estaba resultando insoportable y del que no sabía cuánto tiempo más iba a poder soportar. Pero que tenía que mantener hasta el final, porque de lo contrario nunca se hubiera atrevido a comunicarle lo que Meiling le había pedido, pero el no demostrar ningún tipo de expresiones, había salido más contraproducente de lo que se imaginaba, puesto que Sakura se había tomado de la peor manera lo que le había dicho, cuando trató de expresarlo lo más sutil posible y con ese aire de profesionalismo que usaba con sus empleados y socios.

―Me está mal entendiendo señorita Kinomoto, es solo algo que le estoy pidiendo, porque de lo contrario Meiling no desistirá.

Sakura respiró hondo y trató de tranquilizarse, sus emociones habían hablado por ella y no su mente.

―De acuerdo, con tal de que este asunto no se vuelva a tratar ―aceptó resignada, sabía que era inútil discutir con él y mucho menos con esa actitud que se había impuesto. No quería remover más heridas y estar más tiempo cerca de él. Pero en el momento en el que iba continuar con sus condiciones sobre el trato, un timbre de celular resonó en toda la habitación, lo que causó que Sakura sacará rápidamente el aparato de su bolso.

Con algo de pena le pidió a Shaoran el permiso para atender la llamada, lo hubiera ignorado, pero era de alguien importante. Él sólo le dirigió un asientamiento de cabeza. En ese mismo instante, Sakura se alejó del escritorio y se ubicó en un rincón de la habitación, cerca de la pequeña sala del despacho.

―Diga ―contestó el teléfono con voz baja.

―_Hola Sak._

―¡Yukito! No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte ―expresó con notoria alegría. Shaoran al escuchar el nombre de quién ahora era dueño del corazón de la castaña, mantuvo mucho más interés en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo entre los dos, como Sakura estaba de espaldas a él, ella no se podía dar cuenta de la actitud tan obvia que estaba optando el heredero de los Li.

―_Sakura, tengo una sorpresa que darte y espero que te guste._

―¿Sorpresa? Será lindo ver de qué trata... pero podemos discutirlo dentro de una hora, es que ahora estoy en una reunión ―murmuró apenada, desde que había dejado Tokio, las llamadas entre ellos habían disminuido y cuando se llevaban a cabo siempre surgía algun problema para dejar la plática para después, asunto que no le agradaba para nada a Yukito, por eso el temor que tenía sobre la reacción que pudiera tener.

―_Te aseguró que no tardará más de dos minutos el anuncio que te daré _―insistió, por lo que Sakura aceptó gustosa―. _Estoy en París_ ―el semblante de la castaña expresó mucho más felicidad. Le parecía una excelente noticia, porque tal vez de esa manera los días pasarían mucho más rápido y de mejor manera a como estaban transcurriendo hasta el momento. Aún no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

―¡Me haces muy feliz con esa noticia Yuki! es la mejor que he recibido en días... no podía esperar nada mejor, que el hecho de que estés en París ―hasta ese punto, Sakura se olvidó por unos instantes de que Shaoran estaba cerca de ella. Pero él no la había perdido de vista y apenas escuchó la noticia que le habían dado a ella, algo en él explotó rápidamente.

Celos, porque esas sonrisas y aquella emoción que le expresaba a él, eran especiales para las personas que realmente quería y considerar que Sakura amará a otra persona con la misma fuerza o con una mayor a como lo amó él, solo lo dejaba más encolerizado con la vida y con él mismo, por haber provocado la perdida de su oportunidad para ser feliz... más culpa le adjudicaba al destino, por haberle puesto trabas al futuro prometedor que ya tenía visualizado junto y con ella. Estaba molesto con la persona que había ocupado su lugar, con él y con todo el mundo.

Trató de recuperar la compostura, no podía hacer una escena de celos, porque era injustificable y no tenía ningún derecho... argumento que odiaba. Trataría de ignorar todos los pequeños detalles que Sakura expresara en respuesta a su prometido, titulo que no quería aceptar. Pero la gota que derribó toda fuerza de voluntad, fue cuando Sakura respondió _"Yo también te amo"_.

Se levantó sigilosamente de su lugar pero con rapidez y al dirigirse a Sakura, lo primero que hizo fue arrebatarle el celular e inmediatamente lo apagó, cortando la comunicación, para llevar el aparato directo al bolso de su pantalón. Sakura abrió la boca en expresión de sorpresa y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al que había osado de interrumpir su plática. Pero en ese mismo instante, en el que ella hizo el movimiento, Shaoran aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura y pegarla a la pared más cercana donde se encontraban.

No hicieron falta palabras o miradas como en pasadas ocasiones, porque en seguida Shaoran besó a Sakura, un acto que quería hacer desde hace mucho y que ahora no le importaba las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear, sólo quería disfrutar del momento y de sentir esos labios dulces que nunca había olvidado... a cerezas para ser exactos.

A Sakura tampoco le había molestado tal arrebatamiento de parte del castaño y apenas sus labios hicieron contacto con los de él, olvido todo y solo podía pensar en una sola cosa... ella tampoco se arrepentiría de ello. No pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no le importaba, en estos momentos no le importaba, porque lo sentía más relajante que cualquier cosa, era como un imán que no le permitía separarse de él.

Como polos opuestos, blanco y negro, sol y luna, no existiría el equilibrio si no existieran esas simples cosas, no se podía vivir el uno sin el otro.

Sentía que el aire que acariciaba sus mejillas era de lo más embriagador que la dejaba estática disfrutando de las caricias que cada beso le otorgaba. Veía estrellas y juraba no sentir sus pies tocando el suelo.

Los besos eran bruscos, pero a la misma vez cuidadosos, que la hacían perder más la razón para entrar a las puertas de la locura, perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio, Shaoran quería sumergirse más en la boca Sakura y ella lo dejó gustosa, igualmente quería estar en ese agradable abismo. Porque la llenaba de su calidez, provocándole un choque de emociones que la descontrolaban aun más, quería sentirlo dentro de su piel, que como consecuencia ella se acercaba más y él hacía lo mismo, la acorralaba más y más de lo que ya estaba, dejando ningún espacio existente entre ambos.

Sakura sentía que se formaba un nudo en su garganta, acompañada de una acidez que contenía muchas esencias diferentes, desde hace mucho que no sentía un beso así, los de él aunque rehuía de la idea de aceptarlo por el rencor que aun sentía, pero los de él eran diferentes, especiales a su parecer, eran los que la hacían sentir sin duda alguna amada y aunque era más furiosos y posesivos, no lamentaba el volver a sentir esto, ni siquiera porque estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados.

En ese momento, no quería pensar en Yukito ni en la herida propia de su corazón, ya abría tiempo para eso.

Los brazos de Sakura pasaron alrededor del cuello de Shaoran mientras enredaba sus manos en los cabellos castaños de él, que ya había empezado a ascender sus manos por debajo de su blusa por su espalda, no encontraba palabras para describir la sensación que se acumulaba en su estómago.

Entre beso y beso, soltaban suspiros entre cortados por la pasión que estaba aumentando entre ambos, el amor se podía sentir en el aire y en algún momento se dispersó entre ambos, las mitades se habían encontrado otra vez. Sus labios bailaban en una perfecta sincronía, sus movimientos eran naturales como si no hubiera pasado mucho tiempo separados. La felicidad ahora no parecía tener límites para ambos y aunque el miedo trató de apoderarse de los sentimientos que Sakura estaba expresando, ella no permitió que nada interrumpiera ese momento que solo en sueños había vuelto a vivir... pero que ahora se cumplían. Por eso en ningún momento abrió sus ojos, por el temor de volver a la realidad.

Empezaron a disminuir el ritmo de sus besos para convertirse en más delicados, disfrutándolos mejor... no supieron en que momento se habían dejado caer en el mueble.

Shaoran estaba sobre Sakura tratando de no hacerle daño y sus manos ahora acariciaban las mejillas de la castaña, pero el momento se rompió, separando sus rostros pocos centímetros y en milésimas de segundo Shaoran sintió miedo al encontrar la mirada de Sakura, porque se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y sobre las consecuencias que eso pudiera tener con ella... más rechazo y desprecio.

Sus miradas se fundieron durante poco tiempo, en donde Shaoran pudo notar las mejillas sonrojadas, los labios hinchados y los ojos brillantes de su acompañante... pero no ocurrió lo que Shaoran esperaba cuando el contacto visual se rompió, sino todo lo contrario. Sakura enseguida lo atrajo hacia sus labios de nueva cuenta, con urgencia de volver a sentirlo más cerca que nunca... para no dejar escapar la esencia de sus labios.

Los dos sonrieron al volver a besarse, mientras empezaban a olvidar todo una vez más.

* * *

**N/A: Dianitha saca banderita blanca y está muy apenada u//u.**

**Siento mucho el atraso que tuvo este capítulo, pero saben que nunca olvidaría este proyecto al que quiero mucho, solamente fui atacada por un bloque mental que aborrecí demasiado y que me dejó estancada a la mitad del capítulo, le sumamos los últimos examenes que presente y el resultado ya se sabe -.- Por eso mismo me aplique mucho en las vacaciones y lo pude terminar ^^, aun así me pueden decir que opinan al respecto. Tengo que ser sincera con que no me agrado como quedó :S... pero eso depende de ustedes, que espero que no hayan perdido interés en la historia :)**

**¡Muchas disculpas!**

**Pasando al capítulo... ya quería darle un merecido a Meiling y que mejor forma que de parte de Sakura, aunque después eso trajo sus consecuencias :S. La llegada de Fanren que vimos en el capítulo anterior, aquí su intervención fue mala, sobre todo para nuestra protagonista ¿es mala o solo tiene un mal concepto de Sakura? Necesito sus opiniones xDD. La escena del elevador me dejo un nudo en la garganta y ¿a ustedes? Respecto a Alexander, cada vez lo odio más y temo por lo que pueda pasar más adelante, ya ven lo que dijo Eriol :O**

**Y el final, sólo eso es lo que amé de todo, espero comentarios sobre esa parte, por fin se besaron xD**

**Ya el siguiente capítulo revelara muchas cosas importantes.**

**Espero que no les haya defraudado el capítulo, si es así, haganmelo saber y diganme en que puedo mejorar. Así también si les gusto también agradezco mucho el apoyo a todos los que me leen, dejando ánimos con un review, las personas que me agregan a favoritos y todas ellas que de alguna u otra manera disfrutan de esto que adoro hacer. Mil gracias.**

**Sólo me falta decir, que la contestación a los reviews, ya fueron enviadas a sus cuenta en mp, si no les llegó, me dicen y con gusto se las vuelvo a enviar. Los que no tienen cuenta, están en mi perfil, que está totalmente renovado (pasense por ahí si gustan... :)**

**Se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, señalaciones, un Shaoran xD, reclamos, preguntas, teorías y de todo, me encanta leerlos :)  
**

**Pasense una excelente semana y feliz inicio de clases a los que ya comenzaron y a los que iniciaran la próxima semana.**

**Saludos.**

**Les quiere Dianitha ^^**


End file.
